¿Los opuestos se atraen?
by Feiberina
Summary: Samantha Puckett sabe que Freddie Benson ―a quien solo parece interesarle infringir todas las reglas posibles― es sinónimo de problemas. Ellos no podrían ser más diferentes. Y los polos opuestos no se atraen… ¿o si? Au y OCC/Completo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno primero que nada estoy un tanto nerviosa por subir esta nueva historia, que no es mi historia totalmente. Es una adaptación de un libro que recién acabo de leer. Amo totalmente la pareja conformada por Sam&Freddie (SEDDIE!) Me encanta su amistad-odio-amor-relación así que me anime a hacer esto. Y bueno pondré lo que todos ponen al principio (o.ó)**

**iCarly no me pertenece. Le pertenece al grandioso, glorioso y magnifico, Dan Schneider. Me casaría con ese hombre.**

**Este un fic OCC, más no AU. Eso creo yo.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1.- Eres grosero y detestable<p>

* * *

><p>Si alguna vez pensaste que ser la hija del director del colegio te otorga algún privilegio especial, ya mismo te sacaré la idea de la cabeza. Tomemos, por ejemplo, ese asunto del curso de Literatura Superior de la señorita Briggs. La señorita Briggs es una de las profesoras menos populares de la escuela Ridgeway, y casi todos los que reúnen las condiciones para entrar en sus clases se las arreglan de alguna manera para salir de ellas lo antes posible. Pero no yo, la hija del director. Es que mi padre está muy orgulloso de su programa de cursos superiores, y se sentiría muy ofendido si su propia hija no aceptara el honor de ser admitida.<p>

Bueno, lo que es yo, no me sentía muy honrada en ese hermoso viernes de verano en Seattle, el cuarto día de mi último año escolar, sentada en la clase de la señorita Briggs con otros cuatro pobres tontos (que por sus propias razones privadas tampoco podrían salir de allí).

Algunos detalles con respecto a la señorita Briggs. Tiene más o menos 50 años, es de estatura media, con pelo de algodón, ojos de águila, lengua viperina y con bubis puntiagudas como una tachuela. Si una quiere explicarle porque de ninguna, pero ninguna manera le puede entregar su monografía a tiempo, te clava los ojos con su mirada de acero y responde: ―Es evidente que te equivocaste si pensabas que me importaría. Además antepone un ―señor al nombre de todos los autores que leemos. Por ejemplo, dice ―el señor Shakespeare o ―el señor Johnson. Como si no fueran de veras famosos escritores, sino personas comunes corrientes que trabajan en un banco o algo por el estilo. Excepto cuando se trata de Charles Dickens, a quien llama ―el querido señor Dickens. Se le humedecen un poco los ojos cada vez que habla de él, lo cual sucede a menudo. Hace tres años que estudio literatura con la señorita Briggs y nunca hemos leído nada escrito con posterioridad a 1900, porque cada vez que nos encontramos con Historia de dos ciudades o David Copperfield, o cualquiera de sus obras, la señorita Briggs exclama: ―Oh, chicos, el señor Dickens tenía tanto talento que todavía no puedo decidirme a seguir adelante‖. ¿Qué les parece si leemos Grandes ilusiones?; y así hasta las vacaciones de verano.

― Muy bien, alumnos: por favor, abran el texto del señor Homero en el renglón 137 ― ordenó la señorita Briggs, a la vez que daba agudos golpecitos con su lápiz sobre el escritorio ―. ¿Quién quiere empezar a leer?

Suspire. No se porque tenía la sensación de que mi último año iba a ser un gran engorro. No sólo por la clase de literatura y su inmutable lista de lecturas. Se trataba de mí, Samantha Puckett, y de mi inmutable vida social. En el rating de popularidad, supongo que estoy justo en el medio. Eso significa que siempre me las arreglo y encuentro un acompañante para las fiestas de promoción, pero nunca para el Gran Baile de Otoño. Las chicas realmente populares tienen invitaciones para todas las fiestas. Carly Shay, por ejemplo, mi mejor amiga fue a más o menos quinientos bailes desde que tenía, doce años. Debo admitir que ser la mejor amiga de alguien tan popular me ha dado cierto grado de respetabilidad.

Soy respetable, sí, pero no es porque brille en alguna forma especial. Quiero decir que no tengo un novio y no pertenezco a ningún grupo determinado. La mayor parte de la gente me tiene como la hija del director… un artefacto escolar tan permanente e inevitable como el lavatorio de los baños, pero no mucho más atractivo. En realidad, aunque no soy una alumna de promedio diez, ni una soplona, ni una persona obediente, de alguna manera la reputación de ser… ¡"tan buena, pobre"! A veces pienso que todo eso viene incluido en el hecho de ser la hija del director; básicamente, tendría que haber ido por ahí sembrando bombas y copiándome en los exámenes para la gente se dé cuenta que no soy tan buenita.

Con todo, no podía menos que soñar que este año sería distinto. Tal vez dejara de ser Sam Puckett, la hija del director, y empezara a ser popular o hermosa o sociable. Tal vez…

― Samantha Puckett ― llamó la Srita. Briggs, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones ― ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de leer en voz alta para nosotros?

Otra cosa negativa de la Srita. Briggs; La manera en que dice: "¿Tendrías la amabilidad?" o "¿Te importaría?". Es su forma de recalcar que somos estudiantes y que, por más que no nos importe, no podemos decirlo porque estábamos a punto de recibirnos.

Abrí mi ejemplar de La odisea y comencé a leer en voz alta. En realidad, no me importa tanto. No es tan estresante porque los demás siguen la lectura en sus textos. Además, después los profesores no vuelven a llamarte porque consideran que ya has participado lo suficiente.

Las ventanas del aula estaban abiertas y la cálida brisa de septiembre golpeaba en las persianas. Escuché como mi propia voz bajaba y subía al ritmo de las palabras. Llegué a la parte en que Ulises y sus compañeros asestan el golpe contra el ojo del cíclope:

_Después, entre todos, alzamos el palo y lo introdujimos con gran fuerza en el ojo del gigante dormido, que chirrió como cuando el herrero enfría un hierro al rojo…_

¡BAM!

Mi voz se quebró y yo prácticamente me salí de la piel, dado que el ruido se había producido justo detrás de mí. Me di vuelta en mi asiento y vi a Shane, el capitán del equipo de futbol, tendido en el piso con los ojos cerrados y un enorme chichón en la frente.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ― exclamó irritada la Srita. Briggs desde su atril ―. Alumno Beckley, ¿Tendría la amabilidad de volver a ocupar su asiento?

Las pestañas de Shane aletearon, pero él no se despertó.

Duke, que estaba sentado junto a Shane, levantó la mano.

― Srita. Briggs, Shane se desmayó.

La Srita. Briggs frunció el seño. Dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se ubicó para ver mejor a Shane.

― ¡Dios mio! ― musitó.

Se apresuró a recorrer el pasillo y se arrodilló junto a él.

― ¿Beckley? ― le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla. ― Beckley ¿estás bien?

Shane gimió. Abrió los ojos y vio a la Srita. Briggs. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

― ¿Beckley? ― La voz de la Srita. Briggs se hizo más aguda. ― ¡Shane, despierta!

Él lanzó un gran suspiro y habló con los ojos todavía cerrados.

― Creo… creo que me desmayé.

La Srita. Briggs también suspiró.

― Ya lo veo ― dijo ― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No desayunaste esta mañana?

Shane tragó saliva.

― No. Quiero decir, sí, desayune. Fue sólo que… oír lo de… lo del palo ardiente…

Volvió a tragar saliva.

La Srita. Briggs se acomodó sobre sus talones y le dio unas palmaditas en las manos.

― Vamos, vamos, Shane ― dijo con energía ― No hace falta que hables más del asunto. ¿Quieres ir al consultorio de la enfermera Lara Bogart?

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo.

― ¿Puedes caminar?

El asintió.

Los labios de la Srita. Briggs se fruncieron ligeramente.

― Te convendría abrir los ojos, Beckley. ― Se puso de pie. ― Samantha, si fueras tan amable, ¿tendrías la bondad de acompañar al Señor Shane al consultorio de la enfermera Lara, dado que fue tu apasionada lectura lo que pareció impresionarlo?

Volvió al frente del aula golpeando los tacones contra el piso.

Ayudé a Shane a levantarse y salimos con paso lento al vestíbulo. Mientras nos alejábamos, oí que la Srita. Briggs decía:

― Bien, jóvenes, creo que todos acabamos de ser testigos de que el poder de la literatura es realmente grande.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Ya podría ver la pregunta del examen final: ¿Qué poderosos versos de La odisea, hicieron que el capitán del equipo de futbol, Shane se desmayara?.

Shane se frotó la frente.

Yo traté de no mirar el espantoso chichón que tenía sobre el ojo.

― ¿Estás bien? ― pregunté con voz suave.

Él dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y sonrió.

― Sí, o al menos creo que lo estaré.

Caminamos en silencio. Shane es la estrella de atletismo de la escuela y resulta muy buen mozo a su manera, con un cuerpo muy bien formado. Probablemente muchas chicas se habrían sentido emocionadas de acompañarlo a cualquier lado, incluso al consultorio. Pero yo conozco a Shane desde el jardín de infantes. No era emocionante para mí, sólo era un poco más de todo aunque a lo que estaba acostumbrada: Shane en su rol de muchacho popular, y yo en mi rol de la hija del director.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del consultorio de la enfermera Lara y la secretaria, la señora Johnson, hablaba con un chico al que nunca había visto.

Era un muchacho de buena apariencia, delgado, bien formado debo decir, con vaqueros y una remera bajo una muy usada camisa de franela. Llevaba corto el pelo castaño obscuro, aunque un poco despeinado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por él mientras esperaba que la increíblemente lenta señora Johnson se ocupara de él. No vi sus ojos hasta que no se dio vuelta para mirarnos. Eran de un café obscuro y brillante, con largas pestañas marrones. En una chica habrían resultado espléndidos, pero en un muchacho parecían… bueno penetrantes. El chico me miró con una expresión que no terminé de entender.

― ¡Shane Beckley! ― exclamó la enfermera Lara ― ¿Qué te pasó?

Shane se tocó el chichón de la frente.

― Es una larga historia ― dijo ― ¿Podría recostarme un rato en la camilla?

― Por supuesto ― repuso la enfermera mientras lo tomaba del brazo ― Rebecca Berkowitz está allí ahora, pero sólo tiene calambres. Podemos hacer que saga de allí.

El chico nuevo sonrió y yo sentí que me encogía. Bueno ¡adiós privacidad para Rebecca Berkowitz!

Vi que la enfermera Lara se llevaba a Shane y me di vuelta para retirarme.

― Un momento, Samantha ― me atajó la señora Johnson ― Te presento al estudiante más reciente de la escuela Ridgeway. ― Se volvió hacia el muchacho nuevo ― Esta es Samantha Puckett, la hija de nuestro director. Te acompañará a la clase.

Traté de sonreír con indiferencia, pero de buena gana había matado a la Sra. Johnson. "Samantha Puckett la hija de nuestro director" ¿Es que jamás tendría oportunidad de demostrar que yo tenía una identidad propia?

La señora Johnson sonrió.

― Primero tenemos que completar unos formularios. Bien, jovencito… ― Revolvió algunos papeles. ― ¿Tu nombre es Fredward?

― Sí, pero llámeme Freddie― dijo el chico nuevo.

La señora Johnson terminó de llenar los formularios. Ella jamás permite que lo hagan los estudiantes mismos, porque dice que no les entiende la letra. Mi padre dice que escribe todo en código para volverse indispensable e impedir que él la eche. Por supuesto, si eso es cierto, todo el sistema escolar quedaría reducido a nada cuando ella se retire.

La señora Johnson mordisqueó la punta de su lapicera y examinó los papeles. Lugo extendió la mano a Freddie.

― Bienvenido a la escuela Ridgeway, Freddie Benson. ― Hizo un gesto en dirección a mi. ― Samantha te mostrará donde está tu armario y te acompañará a tú primera clase, que es…― Volvió a revolver unos papeles. ― Literatura Superior con la señorita Briggs.

―Que suerte para Freddie, pensé.

La Srita. Briggs entregó a Freddie unos veinte libros de texto un millón de hojas de papel. Juntos salimos del vestíbulo.

― Acabo de conocer a tu padre ― dijo Freddie, en un tono como al pasar.

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo. Casi había deseado que Freddie hubiera tenido su encuentro de bienvenida con el señor Wolf, el asistente del director. Pero luego recordé que se encontraba en un congreso por el fin de semana en Grand Rapids, cosa de la cual me había enterado porque esa noche su hijo Gary Wolf daba una fiesta.

Decidí cambiar de tema.

― Deja que te ayude con eso ― dije. Tomé algunos libros texto y la pila de papales que llevaba. Miré el papel que indicaba el número del armario de Freddie. ― Tu armario está por el sur. Te mostraré donde es y podrás dejar los libros allí o hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Freddie pareció divertido.

― Wow, lo dices de una manera tan… profesional. Como si todo el tiempo no hicieras otra cosa que mostrarle sus armarios a la gente. Autoritaria al mismo tiempo indiferente. ¿Eres una estudiante regular?

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― ¿Vas al colegio aquí o este es tu empleo? ¿Eres algo así como la embajadora de los estudiantes?

― Oh, vamos. ― Fruncí la nariz ― Claro que voy al colegio aquí.

― Bueno, uno nunca sabe ― se defendió ―. Pensé que tal vez ya hubieras terminado la secundaria y que tu padre, por ser el director, te había dado este empleo.

Lo miré fijo. ¿Estaba bromeando?

― A los padres les gusta ayudar a que sus hijos consigan empleo, ¿sabes? ― siguió Freddie ― Escucha esto. Durante un verano trabajé en un supermercado y estuvieron a punto de echarme porque no conseguía que la máquina registradora anduviera rápido. Además, les hacía toda clase de favores a mis amigos, de modo que me resultaba difícil lograr que el balance saliera bien. Pero mis padres sacaron una máquina registradora de juguete del altillo, y todas las noches yo me paraba atrás y ellos pasaban junto a mí simulando que comparaban artículos de almacén en nuestra propia cocina.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con…?

― Bueno, supongo que tu padre quería ayudarte. Profesionalmente, quiero decir. Para encaminarte. Y debo decir que te estás desempeñando muy bien. Como si hubieras nacido para ser la asistente de director o algo el estilo.

Sentí que las mejillas me ardían.

― No recuerdo… no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión ― tartamudeé.

Los ojos de Freddie se agrandaron sorprendidos.

― ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? No puedes culparme por encontrar extraño que no estés en clase.

― Me limité a acompañar a Shane al consultorio ― dije en tono cortante ―. Eso no me convierte en un comité de recepción unipersonal.

― ¿Shane es ese tipo que parece como si alguien le hubiera dado en la cabeza con una sartén?

― Ajá ― asentí, aliviada por hablar de algo que no estuviera relacionado con mi capacidad como embajadora de estudiantes.

Empezamos a subir las escaleras.

― ¿Es tu novio?

No pude evitar la risa.

― ¿Shane Beckley? Claro que no. Él es…― Furiosa, deje de hablar. La idea de salir con Shane Beckley era de lo más extravagante, pero no había ninguna necesidad de que es tipo lo supiera.

― Me imagino que debe ser difícil conseguir citas cuando una es la hija del director ― Comento Freddie, pensativo.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Oh, supongo que… ― Freddie pareció reflexionar. ― Bueno, la hija del director de mi otra escuela también tenía mi edad y era… bueno insignificante y… en fin, es una historia realmente espantosa, pero fue al baile de graduación con su tío. Pensó que no se darían cuenta pero no engañó a nadie.

Mi presión arterial debió haber subido a veinte en dos segundos. Llegamos al final de la escalera. Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza que me lastime las palmas de las manos.

― Eres grosero y detestable…

Él pareció sorprenderse.

― Hey, hey, hey espera, yo no digo…

― ¡Me comparas con una chica insignificante que tiene que usar a sus parientes como acompañantes! ― grité. No podía creerlo. Diez minutos antes tenía esperanzas de que durante este año escolar pudiera brillar un poco, y viene este tipo y me dice lo más campante que es inútil… que no soy más que la insignificante hija del director.

― No te estaba comparando ― Protestó ―. Me limitaba a decir que debe resultar duro ser la hija del director. Si contra los otros… digamos, cinco millones de problemas.

Me quedé helada.

― No tengo cinco millones de problemas.

― No me refería a ti. Me refería a…

― Mi único problema ― dije en voz bien alta y clara ― es que ya desperdicié demasiado tiempo en permitir que me insultes.

Le arrojé a los brazos los libros que llevaba. Él se tambaleo un poco y dejó caer dos de ellos. No espere a que los recogiera. Furiosa, tiré sus formularios al aire y bajé a los tumbos la escalera, en medio de una llovizna de papales blancos.

En definitiva, ese chico seria un gran dolor de cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Espero que si, gracias a todos y si gustan comentar se los agradecería mucho *-*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Infinitas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón a la gente que dejo su review. También a todos aquellos que no lo hicieron, pero leyeron el capitulo :). Muchísimas gracias! Los invito a que se animen a dejarme un comentario ^^, para mí es muy importante saber que opinan de la historia. Por cierto eh cambiado el fic a AU ya que charlando con una amiga, me dijo que entraba en esa categoría. También gracias a Caaro13 (La verdad no se donde lo pudiste a ver leído antes, quizás el libro?) Sin más preámbulos, aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Espero les guste (:**

**Fic AU & OCC. Adaptación.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider. Te queremos!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2.- Mariposas y celos?<p>

* * *

><p>Más tarde, en ese mismo día sentada en el antepecho de la ventana abierta de la cocina, me puse a mirar hacia la calle en espera de que mi familia estuviera lista para salir a cenar, cosa que hacíamos todos los viernes por la noche. Empezaba a sentirme un poco demasiado grande para esas cenas. Me refiera a que, cuando yo misma veía a alguien de mi edad, chica o chico, cenando con sus padres en una noche de fin de semana, siempre especulaba con una cantidad astronómica de razones por las cuales esa persona no tenía ningún tipo de vida social.<p>

Por otra parte toda la gente que conozco se siente un poco incómoda con su familia, y creo que yo me siento más incómoda que nadie. No me malinterpreten. Quiero a mi familia y todo lo demás, pero debo decir que son un poco extraños. Les daré un poco de información básica, empezando por mí, Sam Puckett, si bien soy la menos extraña del grupo: diecisiete años, ojos azules, pelo rubio, cuerpo normal y no estoy muy bronceada que digamos. La gente siempre discute acerca de cual es mi ―mejor rasgo, lo cual debería darles una idea de mi aspecto, dado que la gente realmente atractiva siempre es justamente eso: atractiva, sin nada de esas tonterías sobre los mejores rasgos. Como mi mejor amiga Carly, por ejemplo. Ella es castaña y muy bonita, con el pelo largo y sedoso, y todos dicen que es encantadora o adorable, o las dos cosas juntas.

Carly dice que daría cualquier cosa por tener mi pelo, pero ahí está la cuestión: ella es mi mejor amiga, tiene que decir cosas así. Por si les interesa, mi pelo no tiene nada de espectacular, salvo que no me lo corto hace una década. De todos modos, mamá dice que mi mejor rasgo es mi cutis de porcelana, lo que en realidad significa que tengo una piel linda como pocos. A veces mamá cambia de idea y dice que mi mejor rasgo son mis ojos, porque son muy grandes. Claro, tendrían que ver las fotos de la familia, donde siempre parezco un ciervo asombrado o un asesino de masas.

Después vienen mis hermanas mellizas, Melanie y Anne, de nueve años de edad y que, por suerte no son idénticas. Lo último que necesitan es que las vistan con ropa igual. Melanie es tierna y rubia, como mamá, y muy tímida. Anne tiene el pelo oscuro, es pecosa y usa trenzas, y es probable que haya nacido hablando. A veces, cuando estoy lejos de ellas, trato de recordar la voz de Melanie y no puedo hacerlo. Y no porque hable poco. Creo que es porque Anne habla demasiado.

Luego está mi hermana de once meses, Debbie. La idea era que fuese un varón, pero salió tan linda que, basta mirarla para que no haya dudas de que es una nena. Es un montón de rulos rubios con enormes ojos azules y dulce piel de bebe. Cierta vez, un ejecutivo de publicidad la vio en el supermercado y arregló con mis padres para que la llevaran a una prueba de avisos de comida para bebes. Por desgracia, antes de la prueba, mamá vio un fragmento de un programa llamado sesenta minutos, en el cual mostraban cómo trataban a los bebes en los avisos, y canceló el trato. En fin, que así es de hermosa Debbie, Además, es muy dulce y simpática y todos estamos locos por ella.

También mamá es muy atractiva. Si la ven en el parque empujando el cochecito de Debbie, probablemente pensarán que tiene veintisiete años en lugar de cuarenta, y que Debbie es su primer bebé. Es alta y esbelta, con un pelo rubio y corto, y unos hermosos ojos azules, de ese color que casi llega a ser azul marino. Además, tiene los pómulos salientes y una gran sonrisa. Al verla, se puede entender porque papá, que es veinte años mayor, decidió fugarse dos días después que ella terminó el colegio, arriesgándose a perder su puesto de profesor y causando un gran escándalo.

Es un poco más difícil entender ― a primera vista, quiero decir ― porqué mamá se escapó con mi padre. Como ya dije, él tiene veinte años más y su aspecto es el de un director de colegio segundario: mandíbula cuadrada, pelo oscuro con canas en las sienes, anteojos anticuados montados sobre armazón de carey, postura correctísima, nunca un pelo fuera de lugar. En realidad me alegra que sea tan meticuloso. Me dolería verlo atravesar el patio con la bocamanga del pantalón enredada en sus calcetines o algo por estilo.

Pero eso son solo las apariencias. Si conocieran de veras a mis padres, entenderían porque se sintieron mutuamente atraídos: no hay dos personas más ingenuas y menos frívolas que ellos. Por ejemplo, papá, que se pasa cuarenta horas semanales en compañía de adolescentes, y mamá, que se dedicaba a ilustrar libros para chicos, no han entendido aun el concepto de lo que es popular y lo que no lo es.

Un caso: todos los años papá invita a los diez mejores alumnos a un asado. Ahora bien no hace falta decir que, cualquier persona popular que se encuentre entre los diez mejores, rápidamente encontrará una excusa para no venir. Pero la gente impopular ― los locos de las matemáticas, los monstruos de ciencias, los chicos de camisas almidonadas, las chicas de blusa y anteojos de vidrio grueso ― ¡vienen todos! ¡Le traen flores a mamá! Y se quedan y se quedan, charlando con mis padres hasta que prácticamente tenemos que echarlos. Y luego, mientras mis padres están ordenando todo, no hay vez que uno no diga: ― ¡Qué lindo grupo de adolescentes! Y el otro le contesta: ―Oh, ¿tú también lo pensaste? No sé cómo pueden ser tan inteligentes.

¿Se dan cuenta? ― ¡Son tan inteligentes! Como si ser tan inteligentes no fuera la causa de quedar automáticamente afuera del círculo de la popularidad. Por ejemplo, el año pasado un chico se pasó una hora cuarenta y cinco minutos hablándole a mamá del castillo que había construido con fósforos. Y ella se preguntó cómo es que un chico tan brillante no encabeza la lista de todas las muchachas de la escuela Ridgeway…

Sentada en la ventana, suspiré y sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer? Eran mi familia y yo los quería. Me resultaba difícil no aparecer en público con ellos. Además, me dije, yo tenía algo de vida social. De hecho estaba esperando la llamada de Carly para hablar sobre lo que nos pondríamos para ir a la fiesta de Gary.

Miré mi reloj. Hacía veinte minutos que Carly tendría que haber llamado, al llegar a su casa después del ensayo de las chicas animadoras de los partidos de fútbol.

Un movimiento en la calle llamó mi atención. Alguien había pasado junto a la ventana de la casa de los Jameson, cosa bastante extraña porque los Jameson hace dos meses que se mudaron.

― ¡Mamá! ― grité.

― ¿Qué pasa querida? ― respondió la voz de mi madre desde la escalera.

― ¿Alguien se mudo a la casa de los Jameson?

― Sí ― contestó ella con impaciencia. Odia mantener conversaciones a los gritos. ― El camión de mudanza estuvo aquí ayer.

Observé la casa de enfrente, intrigada por saber quien viviría allí. Tal vez tuvieran alguien de mi edad… Alguien simpático, me ilusione. De repente se me ocurrió que, cualquiera fuese el nuevo vecino, probablemente iba a molestar con el teléfono, ya que tenemos una línea conjunta.

Seguro que tengo que explicar lo que es una línea conjunta porque la mayor parte de la gente de menos de cincuenta años jamás oyó habla de eso. Pero papá cree que tener una línea conjunta es una excelente manera de ahorrar dinero en las facturas de teléfono. Si por mí fuera, ahorraría dinero de otra forma, comprando manteca de una marca desconocida, por ejemplo, pero hasta dónde puedo recordar, siempre hemos tenido una línea conjunta, de modo que ya me acostumbré.

La idea básica es que compartimos una línea telefónica con la casa de enfrente. No estoy segura de cómo funciona desde el punto de vista técnico; todo lo que sé es que, a veces, cuando uno levantaba el tubo, en vez del tono habitual se oía al señor Jameson hablando con voz monótona sobre su úlcera con algún amigo, y entonces uno tenía que colgar y esperar que terminara. Y a veces, cuando era el señor Jameson quien levantaba el tubo, me oía a mí que parloteaba con Carly, diciendo: ―Está bien, le dije, está bien…, instante por el cual el señor Jameson irrumpía para decir: ―Por favor, chicas, ¿no podrían dejar sus chismes para otro momento? Tengo que hacer una llamada urgente.

Ahora bien, ¿Cuántas llamadas urgentes tenía que hacer en su vida? Seguro que no todas las veces que él decía, puedo garantizarlo. Nadie…

El teléfono me arrancó de mi ensueño.

― ¿Hola?

― ¿Sam? ― era Carly. ― Hace media hora que llamo y la línea me da siempre ocupada.

― Creo que nuestros vecinos están usando la línea conjunta ― contesté.

― Oh, ― dijo Carly ― Pensé que cuando los Jameson se mudaran terminaríamos con ese asunto.

― Bueno, papá dice que, supuestamente, la compañía telefónica debe avisarnos si los nuevos vecinos quieren cancelar la línea conjunta ― expliqué. ― Hasta ahora no hemos tenido noticias.

Carly suspiró. Creo que se irrita más que yo con esto de la línea conjunta.

― En fin, ¿qué vas a ponerte esta noche?

― No lo sé ― dije. ― Tal vez el suéter verde.

― Oh, te queda estupendo.

― Dices lo mismo de todo lo que me pongo.

― No es cierto ― protestó Carly, indignada. ― No lo digo de esa camisa con rayas horizontales. La que deja que se te vea todo tu brasier.

― Oh, cómo me gustaría ver eso ― se oyó la voz de un tipo desconocido en la línea.

Tanto Carly como yo quedamos atónitas y en silencio durante un instante. Después, en voz muy baja, Carly dijo:

― ¿Sammy?

― Estoy aquí ― contesté en un susurro.

― No va a servir de nada que hablen murmurando ― dijo la voz ― Quiero decir no es como si estuvieran susurrando al oído de la otra. Cualquier cosa que digan seguirá viajando por la misma línea telefónica.

Me puse más derecha, aunque estaba sola en la cocina.

― Señor ― comencé con mi voz más digna. ― Esta es una conversación privada.

― Podían haberme engañado ― contestó el tipo. Su voz me resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no pude ubicarla con exactitud. ― Todo lo que hice fue levantar el tubo y allí estaban ustedes. Eso no suena muy….

― Señor, por favor, cuelgue ― dije con firmeza.

― Vamos, todavía no me enteré de lo que se va a poner Carly ― se quejó él.

Suspiré exasperada.

― Carly ― dije en voz alta ―, te llamo más tarde.

― Esta bien ― dijo ella, y colgamos.

Volví a la ventana y miré con rencor hacia la casa de enfrente. Adiós a la esperanza de que los nuevos vecinos tuvieran un hijo simpático. Que detestable era ese individuo.

Cierto movimiento llamó mi atención. Una figura había aparecido en una de las ventanas de la antigua casa de los Jameson, con algo blanco en la mano. A pesar de mis esfuerzos no logre descubrir que era. Me di vuelta con rapidez y revolví uno de los cajones de la cocina hasta encontrar los prismáticos que usa mamá para observar los pájaros.

Cuando Volví a la ventana la figura seguía allí. Levanté los prismáticos hasta mis ojos, y luego las manos me empezaron a temblar con tanta violencia que casi los dejé caer.

El objeto blanco era un letrero hecho a mano que decía HOLA, SAM. La figura que lo sostenía y agitaba alegremente era Freddie Benson.

Muy bien, de modo que Freddie, el tipo que de la manera más ruda y ofensiva me había caratulado como la aburrida e insignificante hija del director en el mismo instante en que puso el pie en Ridgeway, vivía enfrente. Y compartía una línea telefónica con mi familia. Pero yo no iba a permitir que esos factores arruinaran el resto de mi último año… Ni tampoco que me arruinaran esa noche en especial. Me las arreglé para borrar a Freddie de mi mente durante la cena con mi familia. Y cuando llegamos a casa después de cenar, empecé a prepararme para la fiesta de Gary Wolf. Me puse un vestido corto de encaje negro que Carly me había traído desde San Francisco. Por lo general, no uso vestidos, me limito a vaqueros y suéteres, pero ese vestido me gustaba y la fiesta me ofrecía una buena excusa para usarlo. Además estaba tratando de cambiar mi imagen, ¿entienden?

Por supuesto ― me recordé a mi misma ― no resultaba tan patética como para necesitar cambiar mi imagen con desesperación. Porque no es que nunca haya tenido una cita. Mi historia romántica no será lo que se dice impactante, pero algo de experiencia tengo. De hecho tuve mi primera a los doce años y fue con ― quédense sentados ― un marinero de diecinueve que nos estaba pintando la casa para ganarse unos dólares durante su permanencia en tierra, o como sea que lo llamen a eso. En realidad, no es tan excitante como parece porque mis padres no sabían que era una cita o no me habrían dejado ir, y yo no sabía que era una cita, o no habría ido. Tanto mis padres como yo pensábamos que el marinero ― su nombre era Jerry ― me llevaba al cine por la tarde con su hermanita menor. (En fin, sólo me llevaba a ver una película que su hermanita ya había visto).

De todos modos, Jerry parecía muy seguro de que era una cita porque, no bien llegamos al cine, me llevo a la última fila y me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Dijo:

― Me gustas, de veras, Sam.

― Tú también me gustas de veras ― conteste yo, porque aquello era lo que, al parecer, había que decir por cortesía. Después, incluso antes de que empezara la película, me dio un enorme y húmedo beso. Yo quedé muy sorprendida. Creo que Jerry se dio cuenta de que había ido muy lejos y no volvió a besarme, aunque si llamó esa noche a las once y dijo:

― ¿Qué pensaste de mi beso?

Yo dije:

― No mucho ― Y él nunca más volvió a llamar.

De bodoque, básicamente, los cuatro años siguientes los dediqué a estar enamorada de Spencer Shay. Spencer es el hermano mayor de Carly. Tiene tan buena apariencia y es tan popular como ella, y me gustó casi desde el momento que nos conocimos cuando fue por Carly un día a la escuela. Durante los dos primeros años del secundario trate en lo posible de que no se notara; me imaginaba que no había manera que me correspondiese, y era probable que Carly se pusiera incómodamente protectora conmigo.

Luego pasó algo increíble. Spencer me invitó a un baile de Seattle, para la caridad. Fue algo así como el día más grande de mi vida, dicho desde un punto de vista romántico. Spencer me dio un beso de buenas noches y me dijo que hacía mucho que le gustaba, pero que se sentía raro por ser yo una de las amigas de Carly. Bueno, ¡haberlo sabido antes! En fin, Spencer terminó su año dos semanas más tarde y lo mandaron a San Diego. Dame para un verano de entrenamiento de fútbol antes de que empezara el nuevo año escolar. Cuando lo vi, para Navidad, estaba saliendo con la mitad de las chicas animadoras del equipo y ya era demasiado maduro para una chica de secundaria como yo.

Después de Spencer, prácticamente estuve libre de enamoramientos. Fui al baile de fin de curso con un chico llamado Nevel Papperman, cuyo padre es el profesor de química. Pasamos un buen rato en el baile e incluso salimos algunas veces después de eso, pero de alguna manera se percibía que allí no había chispas. Además. Es un poco demasiado que la hija del director saliera con el hijo del profesor de química. _Claro, sin olvidar que era dos años menor que yo._

Terminé de vestirme para la fiesta de Gary y fui a la cocina. Carly ya estaba allí, hablando con mis padres. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa de terciopelo rojo. Su hermoso pelo sedoso de color chocolate brillaba bajo la luz.

― Oh, te pusiste el vestido que te regale ― dijo complacida.

Me apreté los codos, súbitamente cohibida.

― ¿Estoy demasiado elegante y ridícula?

― Estás estupenda querida ― me aseguró mamá.

― De veras estás espléndida ― coincidió Carly. ― Salgamos.

― ¿A dónde van? ― preguntó papá.

― A una fiesta… en casa de los Graham― dije eligiendo un nombre al azar. Si papá llegaba a enterarse de que íbamos a casa de los Wolf, podía ponerse nervioso, pues sabía que el señor y la señora Wolf se encontraban en Grand Rapids.

― ¿Van a una fiesta a las diez de la noche? ― Preguntó. Esa es otra cosa que no entiende de los adolescentes… nuestra manera de ser prácticamente noctámbulos.

Por último, salimos y comenzamos a recorrer las pocas cuadras que nos separaba de la casa de los Wolf. Casi no habíamos llegado a la mitad del trayecto cuando empezamos a oír la música.

― Supongo que eso significa que será una fiesta entretenida ― comentó Carly.

― Espero que el ruido no llegue hasta mis padres ― dije en tono de broma ― Podrían preguntarse qué es lo que pasa y darse una vuelta para investigar.

Nos acercamos a la severa casa de ladrillos de los Wolf, que casi literalmente palpitaba de música y conversaciones a gritos. Gary estaba parado en el porche delantero, fumando un cigarrillo. El no se maneja muy bien con la presión que implica ser hijo de un miembro del cuerpo docente del colegio. Fuma y bebe y se rodea de malas compañías. Sin embargo, mal que me pese, me cae bien. Supongo que lo mismo ocurre con los profesores, porque no dejan de aprobarlo aunque jamás presente un trabajo. La escuela entera mantiene una amable conspiración para que no se entere el señor Wolf, una de esas personas penosamente ingenuas que, con toda probabilidad, tampoco lo habría creído.

― Hola, Gary ― saludé.

― Hey, Sam ― Me dedico una de esas sonrisas suyas vagas y aletargadas. ― Hola, Carly. Entren.

Nos abrimos paso hacia la cocina a través de la multitud. Había cifras astronómicas de botellas vacías esparcidas por todas las superficies del cuarto.

Lo único que quedaba para beber era un ponche de color rojo brillante en un bol de vidrio muy sucio y cubierto de huellas digitales. Carly y yo nos servimos dos copas con un cucharón. Lo probé.

― ¿Refresco?

Carly bebió un sorbo y asintió.

― Claro que, conociendo a Gary contiene algo más que refresco.

Volví a probarlo.

― Probablemente tengas razón, pero es tan dulce que no puedo adivinar de qué se trata.

Carly vio a un conocido en un rincón de la cocina y se dirigió hacia allí para saludarlo. Yo estaba agregando un poco de jugo de fruta en mi copa, cuando una voz a mi espalda dijo:

― Eso no parece un suéter verde.

Me di vuelta. Freddie Benson había acercado una silla a la heladera y, sentado frente a la puerta abierta, inspeccionaba su contenido. Me aparte el flequillo de la frente con una sensación de aturdimiento.

― Decidí no ponérmelo ― repuse con voz fría.

― Es evidente. ― Freddie abrió un frasco de aceitunas negras y me lo ofreció. Sacudí la cabeza.

― ¿Volviste a llamar a Carly para decirle que habías cambiado de idea con respecto al suéter? ¿Por qué las chicas tendrán que hacer eso? ¿Y vas a tirar la blusa rayas de la que hablaba Carly? ― Me miró de cerca. ― A propósito no veo la forma de tu brasier con ese vestido. ¿O es que no lo llevas puesto?

Antes de que pudiera pensar una respuesta cortante, Shannon Mitchell entró en la cocina y dedicó a Freddie una dulce y brillante sonrisa. Freddie le ofreció el tarro de aceitunas.

Siempre lleva suelto su corto pelo castaño y, en Halloween, la fiesta de las brujas, se disfraza de Swiss Miss, con pantalones de cuero y todo, como los que usan allá. Ya que su antiguo novio le puso ese apodo por que era fanático de la cocoa: Swiss Miss. Incluso cuando no es Halloween, tiende a vestirse como Swiss Miss: cuellos a lo Peter Pan, tiradores, faldas cortas plisadas y, a veces, medias que le llegan a la rodilla. Ah, ocasionalmente se pone vaqueros y una especie de camisa plisada de franela para lograr una apariencia más austera, pero nunca se aleja del estilo montañoso.

No hace falta decir que Shannon es casi la chica más linda del mundo: rasgos menudos y regulares, nariz pequeña, ojos azul oscuro, labios rojos, piel delicada, estatura no muy alta… se la imaginan, ¿no?

Y es muy aplomada. Tiene que serlo, si quiere tener éxito en ese asunto de Swiss Miss.

Ahora le dedicó a Freddie otra sonrisa radiante, mostrando las perlitas de sus dientes de bebe.

― Gracias, estoy tratando de dejarlas.

― Te comprendo ― contestó Freddie ― Tuve un terrible problema hace unos años. Pero ahora solo como aceitunas en las fiestas.

Shannon se echó a reír mientras se alejaba ondeando la falda de su traje tirolés.

Sentí una puntada de celos, ¿Pero por qué iba a estar celosa de Shannon y Freddie? Supongo que Shannon es de esas personas que hacen brotar los celos que llevo dentro.

Freddie me miró.

― Sam, estás obstruyendo el paso ― dijo.

Deslizó una mano por mi cintura y me sacó con suavidad del camino.

Sentí un extraño aleteo en el estomago. De repente, me sentí consiente de lo delgado que era el encaje de mi vestido. Luego pasó Wendy y Freddie me soltó.

Se puso una aceituna negra en cada dedo y sonrió con aire travieso.

― ¿Te divertiste en la cena con tus padres?

― Sí, claro ― respondí, sin dejar de sentir la calidez de su mano en mi cintura. Luego fruncí el ceño.

― ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

― Te vi. Estaba comiendo con los chicos del colegio.

Sentí que me contraía. De modo que Freddie había visto a la hija del director y su familia cercana compartiendo saludablemente el pan en una noche de viernes. Estoy segura que debe pensar que soy un clavo más grande de lo que supuso al verme por primera vez. Como si lo viera: Freddie y su mesa lleno de amigos señalando y haciendo muecas ante el espectáculo de mi familia y yo.

¿Pero cómo se había hecho de amigos tan rápido? ¿Estaba en el Colegio Ridgeway desde hacía un día exacto y ya cenaba con chicos de la escuela?

Crucé los brazos.

― Hablas como si nunca hubieras comido con tus padres.

Freddie comenzó a masticar las aceitunas que tenía entre los dedos.

― No en… un restaurante… en una noche de fin de semana. ― Sus ojos cafés bailotearon. ― Me habría dado miedo que todos me miraran pensando qué clase de fracasado cenaba con sus padres en lugar de hacerlo con sus amigos.

¡De modo que se estaba burlando de mí!

― No tengo por qué escuchar esto ― declaré, y pasé a su lado justo en el momento que él empezaba a atacar el plato de pollo frito.

Me dirigí al rincón de la cocina donde Carly charlaba con Adam y Nate, dos chicos del colegio populares y apuestos, pero totalmente hiperactivos. Cada vez que los veo pienso en semillas de limón, porque, cuando tenían doce años Adam le metió una en la nariz a Nate hubo que sacársela cirugía mediante.

― ¿Qué le dijo el médico al muchacho que se quejaba de que nadie le prestaba atención? ― le estaba diciendo Nate a Carly.

Carly sonrió con indulgencia.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡El siguiente! ― gritó Nate y Adam se echó a reír

Yo suspiré.

― Me voy ― le dije a Carly ― Puedes quedarte, si quieres.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿El chico nuevo te dijo algo?

― No. Solo quiero irme.

Adam me dirigió una mirada de conocedor.

― Estás cansada, ¿eh? Supongo eres de las que se van a la cama temprano.

Lo mire con ojos relampagueantes. Adam en el fondo es inofensivo, pero no hay duda de que adhiere a esto: Sam-es-la-hija-del-director-por-lo-tranto-debe-ser-una-muy-buena-chica-en-la-escuela. Hago lo posible por ignorarlo.

Carly también lo ignoró.

― Bueno me voy contigo ― dijo un poco confundida ― ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir en mi casa? De todos modos mañana tenemos que estudiar juntas.

Estábamos saliendo de la cocina cuando nos encontramos con el señor y la señora Wolf que entraba en ese momento. Tenían una expresión aturdida y horrorizada en la cara. Me pregunté que se había hecho de sus planes de pasar la noche en Grand Rapids.

Por suerte, no creo que el señor Wolf haya reparado en mí. Miraba a Freddie, que mordisqueaba el último muslo de pollo.

― Hijo ― dijo el señor Wolf ― ese pollo era para nuestra cena del domingo.

Por supuesto, la llegada de los Wolf provocó un éxodo masivo, y yo me encontré aplastada contra la pared a causa de la estampida. Shannon estaba justo frente a mí y se detuvo de repente, mirando por encima de mi hombro. Seguí la dirección de su mirada.

Freddie nos sonreía, con sus ojos cafés bailoteando alegremente. Hizo un ceremonioso gesto de saludo con el muslo de pollo y en el acto, mientras la multitud me llevaba hacia la puerta, sentí u inesperado hormigueo en la columna. Ese gesto, ¿estaría dirigido a mí por casualidad?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado. Un beso a todos :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Primero que nada perdón, si lo sé, tarde años! okno. Pero es que me quede sin laptop como por 2 meses {Tortura} Luego en mi computadora de escritorio no había Word. En fin muchas cosas. Pero, aquí lo traigo. Si encuentran algún error en serio lo lamento. Ando medio dormida.**

**Fic AU & OCC. Adaptación.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Esto es solo una ****adaptación**** y la serie iCarly le pertenece a ****Dan Schneider****. Por cierto vieron iBalls? Morí totalmente. Mi Little seddie heart casi se me salía del pecho. Oh sí SEDDIE!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3.- ¿Eso piensan de mí?<p>

* * *

><p>Seguro que ustedes conocen a algún profesor o a un miembro del cuerpo docente que está siempre malhumorado, que habla en tono monocorde y que nunca tiene contacto visual con los alumnos. Bueno, quizás no conozcan a ninguno, pero hay un término técnico para ese comportamiento: consunción psicológica. Cuando ciertas personas pasan cuarenta o más horas siendo objeto de burlas y mentiras por parte de los adolescentes, se vuelven grandes candidatas a contraerla.<p>

Lo cual me lleva a hablar de Sr. David Howard. Howard es probablemente el peor caso de consunción psicológica de la historia, cosa que no resulta sorprendente si se tiene en cuenta que no sólo enseñaba geometría hace veinte años, cuando mamá cursaba la materia, sino veinte años antes, cuando papá estaba en la secundaria. Eso debería darles una idea de la edad de Howard. Sus trajes también parecen haber resistido varias generaciones. Ya saben a qué me refiero: manchados, arrugados, con los puños raídos, solapas anchas. Está bien, sé que no debería juzgarlo por su falta de elegancia y, de hecho, no tengo porque hacerlo… Puedo juzgarlo por su personalidad, que, para decirlo corto, es insoportable.

No sólo tiene la susodicha consunción psicológica derivada de haber enseñado demasiado tiempo en Ridgeway ― demasiadas décadas ― sino que, nunca deseó ser docente a ese nivel. Él quería ser profesor en alguna universidad, pero su tesis doctoral fue rechazada ― al menos de acuerdo con la leyenda ― Su venganza consiste en ser lo más irritante posible y en presentar exámenes dificilísimos.

El primer examen difícil estaba programado para la segunda semana del curso. Al comenzar la hora, Howard distribuyó las pruebas y ― con su voz cansada y cáustica ― anunció que podíamos empezar a reprobar. Luego salió del aula, y acompañado de la Srita. Briggs fueron a tomar un café. (O al menos quiero pensar que fueron a tomar uno.)

A través del aula, intercambié miradas esperanzadas con Carly. Las dos somos un desastre en matemáticas, de modo que habíamos pasado el fin de semana estudiando para esa prueba. Al menos nos pareció que era todo el fin de semana, aunque probablemente hayan sido tres o cuatro horas. De todos modos, habíamos estudiado tanto que, por una vez, no me sentía condenada al fracaso.

Resolví los tres primeros problemas bastante rápido, me encontré cometiendo un error en el cuarto y lo corregí. Estaba tan concentrada, que sólo al rato me di cuenta de que todos se reían por lo bajo y se agitaban en sus asientos. Desorientada, levanté la vista y vi a Freddie Benson revolviendo los papeles del escritorio del Sr. Howard.

Fruncí el ceño y miré en dirección a Carly, pero ella parecía tan confundida como yo.

Freddie encontró lo que buscaba y se aclaró la garganta. Se estiró el cuello de su camiseta de rugby hasta extenderlo de modo que pareciera una de las camisas pasadas de moda que usa el Sr. Howard.

― Ya podemos empezar a copiar ― dijo con tono burlesco.

Oí el instantáneo deslizar de los lápices sobre el papel, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida como para moverme. No era que nunca me hubiese encontrado con alguien que se copiaba, ― eso es prácticamente un arte en Ridgeway―, pero aquello resultaba tan… desfachatado.

¡Y yo había estudiado tanto! Sentí que se me hacía un nudo en el estómago al pensar en todo el esfuerzo del fin de semana, en todas esas horas mal gastadas.

― Para quienes no son tan despiertos como para entender las cosas a la primera vez ― siguió Freddie con la voz monótona de Howard ―, permítanme que repita. Cuarenta y ocho grados, doscientos cincuenta y tres pies cuadrados, cinco grados…

Era una buena imitación, debía admitirlo, pero de todas formas me dieron ganas de matar a Freddie.

Pensaba todavía en el tema dos horas más tarde, mientras me abría paso a través del vestíbulo en dirección a la cafetería. Freddie Benson estaba apoyado en mi casillero como si fuera un mal sueño. En realidad, al acercarme más, me di cuenta de que era el armario de Rona Burger.

― Hola, Sam ― dijo.

― No empieces, ¿eh? ― contesté con amargura.

Hice girar mi combinación y abrí la puerta de metal con tanta furia que él pego un salto hacia atrás.

― ¿Estás enojada conmigo otra vez? ― preguntó.

― Todavía, nunca deje de estarlo ― farfulle.

― Oh, vamos… ― dijo él ― Te prometo no volverme a burlar de tu puesto de embajadora de los estudiantes o del puesto de tu papá como director. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que hagamos las paces? ¿Quieres escuchar la historia de aquella vez que mi papá intervino en una feria de ciencias en la escuela y nadie pasó por su quiosco?

Lo miré sorprendida

― ¿A qué se dedica?

― ¡Ja! Sabía que te interesaría ― dijo Freddie con tono presumido ―. Es dermatólogo.

― Olvida la pregunta ― contesté tajante, furiosa porque había logrado distraerme ― Te habría matado por hacer trampa en la prueba de geometría. ― Se me pusieron los pelos de punta de sólo pensarlo ― Sé que eres nuevo aquí y probablemente quieres que todos te consideren muy listo o algo por el estilo, pero tal vez deberías pensar en los demás de vez en cuando, gente que de veras estudió mucho para pasar esa prueba o que…

― ¿Eso es lo que crees? ― Freddie me miró alzando una ceja ― ¿Qué trataba de impresionar a alguien?

Tiré mis libros dentro del armario.

― Oh, lo siento ― dije en tono sarcástico ― Supongo que soy muy injusta con alguien que obliga a toda la clase a copiarse…

Freddie torció la boca.

― ¿Por qué te crees tan santa? ¿Quieres escuchar las cosas desde mi punto de vista? ¿Cómo te suena eso? ― realmente parecía molesto.

Cerré con violencia el casillero y me crucé de brazos.

― Te escucho.

― Claro, el interés se te nota en la cara ― dijo sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos.

Apreté los labios con fuerza mientras lo observaba. Durante los pocos días transcurridos desde nuestros encuentros, había empezado a considerar a Freddie como un perpetuo tonto… un tipo que no podía tomarse nada en serio. Pero, ahora, algo que no había antes brillaba en sus ojos. Parecía de veras dolorido. ¿Por mi culpa? ¿Acaso le importaba que lo sermoneara o que o no fuera su público más receptivo?

Inhale una gran bocanada de aire y traté de parecer lo más imparcial posible.

― Esta bien. Te escucho con MUCHA atención. ― dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mucha".

Freddie sonrió débilmente. No pude dejar de notar que sus ojos se iluminaban.

― Muy bien. Cuando fui a la oficina esta mañana para entregar a la señora Johnson mis antecedentes escolares, oí al chico que trabaja allí… ¿Cómo se llama?

― ¿Bobby?

― Si él. Bueno, estaba hablando con una chica del lío que había tenido que arreglar en la máquina de gaseosas. Luego sacó del bolsillo una hoja arrugada y dijo que era una copia de la prueba de Howard. Supongo que debe asistir a su clase de la sexta hora.

Lo miré con firmeza.

― Bobby no es capaz de resolver todos esos problemas y encontrar las respuestas correctas. (Esto puede sonar grosero, pero créanme que es así.)

Freddie levantó las manos con las palmas abiertas.

― ¡Lo sé! Dijo que iba a pagarle a Kevin para que lo hiciera en la biblioteca, y que luego les daría los resultados a sus amigos.

Me mordí los labios. Había algo de verdad en eso. Kevin es la clase de personaje astuto y poco confiable, bueno para las matemáticas, es capaz de resolver una prueba de contrabando por cinco dólares o algo así. Pero aquello no redimía a Freddie.

― De todas maneras, no tenías por qué darle las respuestas a nuestros compañeros.

Freddie se encogió de hombros.

― No habría podido delatar a Bobby y pensar en una vida siendo excluido de las ventajas de que gozan los demás en la escuela Ridgeway.

― Bueno, no digo que… ― Hice una pausa. No podía discutir con él. Era indudable que delatar a alguien resultaba un asunto peligroso. ― Sin embargo…

― Piensa en lo divertido que fue hacerlo de esta manera, Sammy ― se apresuró a decir Freddie, acercándose a mí. Demasiado. ― Imagínate a Howard sentado en su cuarto de alquiler mientras corrige una prueba perfecta tras otra…

― ¿Cuarto de alquiler?

― Claro, me lo imagino viviendo en un cuarto alquilado, como para fingir que todavía está en el dormitorio de alguna universidad o algo por el estilo.

Escondí mi sonrisa detrás de una mano. Freddie parecía hablar de un ensueño.

― Como sea. ¿Pero lo ves, disponiéndose a disfrutar de una alegre sesión de sentimiento de superioridad hacia nosotros, para luego, lentamente, darse cuenta de que…

― Para darse cuenta de que nos copiamos y nos pueda reprobar a todos ― dije con brusquedad.

― Vamos ― dijo Freddie conciliador ― Ya pasó todo. Por lo menos divirtámonos un poco…

― ¿Mientras veo como todo mi esfuerzo se va por los caños? ― Lo interrumpí

Freddie sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír levemente.

― Ya veo que no lograré convencerte. ― Luego apareció una expresión preocupada en su cara.

― No irás a decirle nada de esto a tú papá, ¿no?

Me sentí muy desilusionada.

― ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ― La rabia me cerraba la garganta; mis palabras fueron solo un susurro. ― No soy una soplona, Fredward, y no necesito que me recuerdes que mantenga la boca cerrada.

― Sammy…

― No me llames Sammy. Además…― proseguí ― la razón la cual no le contaré es porque nunca lo hago. Estuve en esta situación un millón de veces y jamás lo he hecho. Y créeme no se me ocurre a que otra persona me encantaría ver metido en un lio exceptuándote a ti.

Freddie aceptó mi explosión de cólera con mucha calma… con mucho más calma de lo que me habría gustado. Luego adoptó una expresión pensativa.

― ¿Qué te parece la Srita. Briggs? ― preguntó por fin.

― ¿Cómo?

― Dijiste que no sabías a quien más te encantaría ver metido en un lío, y yo dije…

― ¡Ya oí lo que dijiste!

― Relájate ― aconsejó él con suavidad ― Te va a dar un infarto. Tienes que aprender a tomarte todo en forma más divertida.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la cafetería. Vi que sus hombros se sacudían de risa.

― ¡En la vida hay otra cosas además de la diversión! ― le grite ― La diversión no es…― Dejé de hablar de golpe al imaginar cómo sonaría lo que estaba diciendo.

Me sentí como un duende maligno, como un diablito mezquino que afirma: Ojala no existiera la diversión. Y yo normalmente no era así. Todo se debía a que Freddie me hacía sentir tan… tan bipolar. Por supuesto, otros chicos me hacían sentir así a veces, como por ejemplo Adam y sus comentarios sobre ya-paso-tu-hora-de-ir-a-la-cama. Pero, de alguna manera, podía lograr que lo que me dijera Adam no me importase. Con Freddie la cosa era distinta. Freddie me ponía loca.

Después de la escuela, saqué del casillero mi uniforme de camarera y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme. No daré muchos detalles acerca de mi trabajo en la Cafetería cerca del parque. Baste decir que uno de mis mayores objetivos profesionales es encontrar, algún día, un trabajo que no requiera el uso de ese particular tono marrón con que se empeñan en vestirnos aquí.

Para hacer las cosas más difíciles; la gerencia ha implementado una nueva política: todos los empleados deben presentarse a cumplir sus tareas con el uniforme puesto. Esta brillante política fue establecida en nombre de la moral y la eficiencia; la gerencia parece pensar que, si llegamos con el uniforme puesto, enseguida estaremos llenos de vitalidad y ganas de trabajar a la manera como ellos la entienden. Por suerte esta política es solo un experimento. Espero que en un par de semanas la gerencia se dé cuenta de que el hecho de hacernos vestir de etiqueta para el trabajo más pronto de lo necesario no va a fomentar precisamente nuestra predisposición laboral.

Mientras me ponía el uniforme, consideré la idea de sugerirle al promotor de la cafetería algún tipo de concurso de belleza con chicas de todo el país vestida con el famoso uniforme. Podrían ofrecer algún premio fantástico, como un millón de dólares, a la chica que de veras se las arreglará para parecer atractiva con esa ropa. La compañía recibiría toneladas de publicidad y, al mismo tiempo, tendría la seguridad de que no debería otorgar el premio. Ni una súper modelo se vería bonita con el marrón que a ellos les tanto les gusta.

Terminé de cambiarme y, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño, cuando oí risas de muchachos afuera. Sí, ya sé que tarde o temprano algún chico va a descubrirme caminando por un pasillo de la escuela con el uniforme puesto, pero estaba decidida a lograr que esa eventualidad se mantuviera lo más lejana posible. Me quedé junto a la puerta del baño y esperé que las risas se acallaran.

Pero los chicos no parecían moverse.

― ¿Entonces crees que esto va a andar? ― preguntó uno de ellos. Parecía encontrarse justo del otro lado de la puerta.

― Confía en mí. Cambiamos los carteles en las puertas de los baños de mi otra escuela y todo salió estupendo. Te diré, no me gusta hacer siempre la misma picardía, pero esta vale la pena. Es asombroso como se atonta la gente cuando se da cuenta de que está en el lugar equivocado. Especialmente cierta clase de chica inocente, ¿tú me entiendes?

El corazón me empezó a latir desbocado. Estaba casi segura de que el primero en hablar había sido Adam, pero no tenía ninguna duda acerca del segundo. Freddie Benson, preparándose para gozar con la humillación de alguien. Y era fácil imaginar a quien incluiría dentro de la categoría de cierta clase de chica inocente.

Dada la forma en que se presentaban las cosas, los chicos parecían estar bien aprovisionados y pensaban trabajar en la puerta del baño. Me vi a mi misma esperando detrás de la puerta cambiada de sexo hasta que se marcharan.

― ¿De modo que vas a organizar una fiesta para el próximo fin de semana?

Ahora ya tenía la certeza de que el chico que hablaba con Freddie era Adam.

― Todavía no lo sé ― contestó Freddie

― Pensé que habías dicho que tus padres no iban a estar en la cuidad.

― Así es ― respondió Freddie pacientemente ― Pero todavía no sé si quiero organizar una fiesta.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Bueno, no conozco a mucha gente ― explicó Freddie ― Y no quiero que las cosas se descontrolen.

― Eso no pasará. ― Aseguró Adam.

Me pregunté en que estaría pensado Adam para hablar así. ¿Cómo podía prometer que todos los que fueran a la fiesta de Freddie iban a comportarse correctamente? Buena suerte para Adam.

― Además ― continuo Freddie ― mis padres me matan si llegan a enterarse.

― ¿Cómo van a enterarse?

― Digamos que si se rompe algo muy valioso ― dijo Freddie en tono razonable ― Por otra parte, vivo justo enfrente del Director Puckett. Imagínate.

― Oh, es un buen tipo ― lo tranquilizó Adam ―. No creo que te delate.

Sonreí. ¡Gracias Adam! Me encantaba que los chicos de Ridgeway, en especial los más populares, no fueran tan descarados como para dejar de reconocer que papá era un inadaptado antisocial y un bocón. Por así decirlo.

― Puede ser ― dijo Freddie ― Pero Sam es otra historia. Con ella siempre hay una especie de vigilancia constante.

Sentí como si el planeta comenzara a girar lentamente. Las palabras de Freddie resonaron en mi mente unas veinte veces durante el lapso de dos latidos de corazón. Me sentí aturdida, ― Por favor defiéndeme ― le suplique a Adam en silencio ― Dile a Fredward que no sabe de qué habla… que a pesar de todo lo que te burlas de mí, no soy solo la hija santurrona del director. Que en realidad soy muy lista.

― Si supongo que no es la chica más divertida del mundo ― comentó Adam.

Sentí que me sonrojaba. ¿Así que no era la chica más divertida del mundo? Bueno, no, tal vez no se me conociera precisamente por organizar fiestas en las cuales las persianas temblaban de tanta diversión, pero montones de chicas no eran así y no se las encasillaba como santurronas aburridas y mojigatas. No podía creerlo. Adam dice que papá es muy buen tipo, pero piensa que yo… ¡¿Que yo sería capaz de llamar a la policía porque mi vecino da una fiesta? Me hacía quedar como una abuela.

― En mi opinión, es un caso grave de síndrome de hija del director ― continuo Freddie ― Es una lástima porque ella es… bueno, es… no sé, es algo así como…

― ¿Cómo que Freddie? ― preguntó Adam impaciente.

Freddie se aclaró la garganta,

― Bueno, es como demasiado criticona. Puesto a que hoy fue la única persona en la clase de Howard que no apreció mi… en fin, mi humilde esfuerzo con respecto a la hoja de soluciones.

En ese momento, el corazón me latía con tanta violencia que casi estaba segura de que debía oírse a través de la puerta. ¿Pensaba sinceramente que yo era la única persona? ¿Pensaba que no era más que la latosa permanente del colegio? Y en todo caso. ¿Qué me importaba lo que pensara de mí? En ese preciso instante, mi único deseo era que, de alguna manera, él y Adam desaparecieran para que yo pudiera correr como loca a mi trabajo.

― Caballeros, ¿qué es lo que hacen ustedes exactamente en la puerta del baño?

Me habría echado a llorar de alivio. ¡La Srita. Briggs al rescate! Nunca pensé que iba a gustarme tanto escuchar el sonido de su espantosa voz.

― Oh, bueno… Hola Srita. Briggs ― tartamudeo Adam ― Sólo estábamos… bueno…

― Estábamos lustrando ese letrero ― Intervino Freddie con rapidez ― Siempre pensé que es una vergüenza que las instalaciones de la escuela no estén en buenas condiciones. Sólo queríamos aportar nuestra contribución. Bueno, ahora que todo está listo, creo que nos iremos…

La Srita. Briggs hizo chasquear su lengua. Luego se oyeron pasos, una conversación confusa, y por último estuve a solas de nuevo. Pero no me escapé del baño enseguida. En lugar de eso, me detuve frente al espejo con la cara roja. ― Un caso grave de síndrome de hija del director ― Me repetí a mí misma. ― Demasiado criticona ― Sabía que no estaba precisamente hermosa con mi uniforme de camarera, pero las palabras de Freddie me hicieron sentir más insignificante que nunca.

Después del trabajo, me las arreglé para tranquilizarme. No iba a permitir, repito, no iba a permitir… que la opinión de Freddie Benson tuviera semejante efecto en mí. Después de mi breve turno laboral, llegué a casa a la hora del postre.

Me estaba sirviendo un poco de espagueti que mamá me había reservado, cuando sonó el teléfono. Tuve la súbita premonición de que era el Sr. Howard y el corazón me latió un poco más rápido.

Papá habló unos minutos y luego volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Tomó su tenedor y dijo, pensativo:

― Era David Howard.

Me quede congelada. ¿Y si se había enterado de todo? Digo, no me preocupa en absoluto que descubran a Freddie por su genial contribución. Por mí lo pueden expulsar, demandar, interrogar y todas esas cosas. Pero ¿Y yo?

Papá me miraba de una manera rara.

― ¿Te sientes bien Samantha?

― Sí, claro ― aseguré, y tomé un poco de leche.

― ¿Cómo está David? ― preguntó mamá en tono jovial. No es muy adicta descubrir matices. Una puede entrar en el cuarto blanco como un fantasma y decir: ― Acaba de llamar de la morgue, ella contestaría: ― ¿De veras? ¿Cómo andan las cosas por la morgue?

Papá seguía mirándome.

― Dijo que había descubierto algo curioso. Estaba corrigiendo las pruebas de hoy y notó que Freddie Benson sacó un diez.

― Lo felicito ― dijo mi madre sin darse cuenda de que allí había algo raro.

Papá la miró.

― Como te decía ― prosiguió ― David siguió corrigiendo otras pruebas y observó que todas habían sacado resultados perfectos.

Esta vez no pude contener la risa. ¿Se imaginan a Howard corrigiendo una prueba perfecta tras otra darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal sólo al llegar a la buena nota de Freddie? Volví a reírme y un poco de leche pasó de mi boca al vaso.

― Grosera ― dijo Anne al verme.

― Perdón ― me disculpe con una sonrisa.

― Oh ― dijo mamá, comprendiendo por fin. ― Suena a una copia organizada en gran escala.

Mi padre suspiró.

― David dijo que todavía no había corregido tu prueba, Sam, pero supongo que no tiene importancia. De todos modos, no puede tener en cuenta esas notas.

― ¿Por qué no? ― protestó Melanie ― puede haber sido una prueba fácil, o una coincidencia, o cualquier otra cosa.

― ¿Coincidencia? ― ironizó Anne ― ¿Sabes cuál es el porcentaje de probabilidades?

Melanie se encogió de hombros.

― No ― dijo con tono cansado.

― Yo podría resolver el problema mentalmente si conociera todos los detalles ― Continuo Anne. Tiene mucho talento para la matemática ― ¿Cuántos alumnos son y cuantas preguntas había? ― Preguntó.

― En realidad, no te importa ― le dijo Melanie ― Sólo quieres lucirte. Siempre queriendo llamar la atención y claro por qué…

― Chicas ― intervino papá ― no es momento…

― Melanie, ¿Qué es eso de que a Anne le gusta lucirse? ― preguntó mamá.

― Sí ― respondió Melanie alegremente ― que no alienta a los que necesitan más tiempo, para resolver cualquier…

― Mucho más tiempo ― murmuró Anne en tono sombrío, mientras echaba una mirada asesina a Melanie.

― Querida ― dijo mamá ― ya sabes que estamos orgullosos de tu capacidad para matemática, pero…

― ¡Ta! ― grito Debbie desde su sillita alta.

― Chicas ― volvió a decir mi padre ― Escuchen…

― Es verdad, siempre te gusta presumir tus dones especiales Anne ― dije a toda velocidad antes de que papá pudiera continuar. No quería seguir hablando de Howard, y si algo aprendí a lo largo de los años, es que, por lo general, puedo dejar a papá fuera de una conversación por medio de una pelea con mis hermanas.

Él se echó hacia atrás en la silla, derrotado, con una expresión el semblante que decía: ¿Es que todos los padres con cuatro hijas son intimidados así?

Más tarde papá dijo que quería preguntarme algo al verme entrar en la cocina. Nunca paraba de comer. Él estaba ayudando a Debbie a armar un rompecabezas en la mesa central de la cocina.

― ¡Ta! ― gritó Debbie, muerta de risa, y esparció piezas por toda la mesa.

― Hola, Debbie preciosa ― dije yo, inclinándome para besar su cabecita.

― ¡Ga! ― me contestó. Todavía no ha pronunciado su primera palabra, pero mamá asegura que lo hará en el momento menos pensado.

Tomé una manzana de la frutera que había sobre la mesa, mientras esperaba que mi padre dijera lo que tenía entre ceja y ceja.

Él empezó a armar el rompecabezas junto a Debbie.

― Sam ― volvió a decir papá ― ¿Hay algo que sepas y quieras decirme sobre las pruebas de Howard?

Mordí la manzana.

― No ― dije con cautela.

Mi padre y yo hicimos un trato hace mucho tiempo. Nuca me hace preguntas directas sobre incidentes ocurridos en Ridgeway; le limita a preguntarme si hay algo que quiera decirle. O tengo la libertad de decir sí o no y lo dejamos así.

― Me lo imaginé.

Siguió pasando piezas a Debbie para que esta las acomodara en el lugar correcto. Papá parecía cansado.

― Lamento lo de la prueba ― dijo por fin ― se lo mucho que estudiaste.

Lo cual les demuestra la fe absoluta que me tiene mi padre. Me acerqué y lo abracé desde atrás. Enfrente vi una sobra que se movía y me pregunté si sería Freddie. ¿Podría vernos a los tres a la luz de la lámpara de la cocina?

Sacudí la cabeza, decidida a desterrar todo pensamiento relativo a Freddie Benson.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Sé que este capítulo no tuvo tanta acción. Pero ya está empezando lo bueno. Agradezco infinitamente a todos por sus reviews. Es que no tienen una idea de cuánto significa eso para los que publicamos nuestras historias aquí. Para nosotros es nuestra fuerza para seguir publicando :} Así que GRACIAS!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, bien… nos los entretengo. ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

**iCarly no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Dan Schneider que es un genio diabólicamente genial.**

**Fic AU & OCC. Adaptación**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4.- Compañeros<p>

* * *

><p>El sábado por la mañana estaba sentada en la puerta de atrás con el camisón puesto, diciendo: ― Sí, mamá… sí, comeré las albóndigas… sí, sacaré la basura… No, no voy a ir a ninguna fiesta…<p>

Ese fin de semana, mis padres iban a llevar a mis hermanas a hacer una gira turística por el norte de Michigan. No tenía que ir con ellos porqué viajar en auto me descompone con facilidad.

Mi madre cambió de posición a Debbie y la apoyó en su otra cadera.

― Y no hagas llamadas a larga distancia ― dijo para terminar.

― Mamá, ¿a quién voy a llamar?

― Ah no sé… ― sonrió. ― Supongo que me estaba esforzando por encontrar un último consejo.

― Créeme ya te has esforzado.

Papá tocó la bocina. Era el único sentado en el auto. Anne y Melanie permanecían de pie junto al portón trasero abierto, sobre quien iba a ir atrás en la camioneta.

― Adiós querida ― dijo mamá. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió en dirección al auto.

Cerré la puerta con una legre suspiro. La casa estaba a mi disposición por veinticuatro horas. Carly iba a venir pronto para pasar el día y la noche conmigo. Tendríamos todo el fin de semana para charlar y dormir y comer cosas poco nutritivas y hacer todo eso que los padres desaprueban.

Decidí sorprender a Carly y hacer panqueques para una combinación de desayuno/almuerzo. Preparé la masa y puse a calentar la sartén. Los primeros panqueques salieron quemados y pegoteados, de modo que los tiré a la basura. Estaba haciendo uno enorme en forma de Ratón Mickey, cuando sonó el timbre.

Atravesé corriendo toda la casa y abrí de golpe.

― Apúrate y entra ― dije ―, porque estoy haciendo panqueques y no…

Me interrumpí horrorizada. No era Carly quien estaba parado en el porche. Era Freddie, que sonreía con aire de indolente.

― ¿Puedo pedirte un poco de destapador de cañerías?

Me cruce de brazos.

― Muy chistoso. Adiós.

― Hey ― protesto Freddie ―. No es una broma; la bañera de casa está a punto de desbordarse y mis padres se fueron con el auto y… ¿acaso crees que inventé todo esto sólo para verte en tu excepcionalmente corto camisón?

Me ruboricé hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Llevaba puesto ese tonto baby-doll de satén color azul que me había regalado mi abuela. Me regala uno para navidad y otro para mi cumpleaños. No sé con exactitud lo que está tratando de decirme. En fin, aquel en particular no sólo era corto, sino que tenía ya un par de años y me quedaba un poco chico.

Apreté las manos contra el ridículo ruedo corto por si pasaba una ráfaga de viento, y dije con voz helada:

― Hay muchas casas en la cuadra. Ve a pedirle a alguien que no te odie a muerte…

Una alarma zumbó enojada en la cocina. Dejé de hablar y me apresuré a volver allí. La cocina estaba llena de humo y mi panqueque en forma de Ratón Mickey era una ruina carbonizada. Saqué la sartén del fuego y trate de abrir una ventana.

― Wow ― dijo una voz detrás de mí ― ¿te parece que nos tapemos la boca con unos trapos mojados?

Me di vuelta de golpe. Freddie estaba parado justo ahí, en la cocina. Agité la mano para disipar un poco el humo que tenía frente a la cara y lo miré con ojos relampagueantes.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Vine a pedir prestado un poco de destapador de cañerías ― dijo con paciencia ― Creo que acabamos de hablar de eso.

― Y yo dije que no podías hacerlo ― le contesté en forma cortante. La alarma volvió a sonar y yo me paré en puntas de pie para desactivarla.

Freddie se echó a reír.

― Que buena vista hay desde aquí…

― ¡Cállate! ― grité ― Bajé los brazos y abrí un cajón de la cocina. Me puse el delantal que usa papá para los asados. Por suerte, era tan grande que me daba dos vueltas.

Freddie sonrió.

― Ahora te pareces a las fantasías que solía tener con aquella hermosa profesora de historia de mi otra escuela. Ella era tan…

Lo señalé con la espátula.

― ¡No me hables de tus fantasías! ― Saqué el frasco de destapador de debajo de la pileta y se lo di. ― Tienes dos segundos para irte de aquí.

Se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina. Llevaba una camisa color rojo. La luz realzaba su cara y sus ojos centelleaban. Sin motivo alguno recordé la sensación que me había provocado su mano en mi cintura durante la fiesta de Gary.

― ¿Y tú familia dónde está? ― preguntó Freddie.

― Fuera de la cuidad ― contesté automáticamente ― tenía entendido que tú bañera se estaba desbordando.

― Así será si le cae una gota más de agua. Entonces… fuera de la cuidad, ¿eh? ― dijo acercándose a mí ― Y veo que de verás te estás liberando, con esos panqueques en forma de Ratón Mickey. Muy audaz de tu parte. ¿Qué cosa excitante tienes preparada para esta noche? ¿Una gelatina en forma del Pato Donald?

Le dirigí una mirada fulminante. Él me devolvió una sonrisa.

― Bueno que tengas suerte con los panqueques ― dijo en tono indiferente.

Pensé en lo feliz que me sentía hacía sólo diez minutos, ante la perspectiva de mi perezoso fin de semana. Y ahora venía él, para decirme por millonésima vez lo aburrida y mojigata que era.

― Adiós ― dije en voz bien alta.

― Ya me voy ya me voy ― repuso Freddie ― De todos modos, el ambiente excitante que hay en este lugar es demasiado para mí ― dijo sarcásticamente.

Lo seguí a través de la sala, todavía armada con la espátula. Se demoró junto a la puerta.

― Supongo que sería mucho pedir que organizaras una fiesta ― dijo en tono burlón ― Después de todo, eres la hija del director, y una chica tan buena… ¡Oye! Espera…

Lo empujé materialmente hacia fuera. Se tambaleo en el porche y cerré de un portazo.

Me di vuelta y me vi reflejada en el espejo del vestíbulo. Era la viva imagen de la furia: piel roja, ojos relampagueantes, respiración agitada, labios apretados, frente transpirada.

Bueno era lógico que me viera furiosa. Estaba furiosa. Pero, de alguna manera, aun cuando estuviera tan llena de rabia, me hubiera gustado estar más bonita mientras Freddie estaba en casa.

Carly tardó horas en llegar y, cuando lo hizo, las malas noticias se notaban en su cara.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― le pregunté mientras tomaba su campera.

Carly se dejó caer en el sillón con un profundo suspiro.

― No vas a creer quién me invitó al Baile de Otoño

― ¿Quién?

― Adivina ― dijo en tono dramático ― Trata de adivinar. Piensa en la última persona que desearías que te invitara a salir.

Pensé un segundo.

― ¿Gibby Gibson?

Carly gimió y tiró su bolso de fin de semana al piso.

― ¡Sí! ― gritó ― ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Me eché a reír.

― ¿Quieres decir que adiviné? ¿De veras adiviné?

Carly me dirigió una mirada asesina.

― ¿Qué le ves de gracioso?

Me puse seria.

― Lo siento Carlangas. No creí que te referías a Gib.

Gibby Gibson representa la última elección de una chica para salir. No me siento cómoda al decirlo porque no es un mal tipo. No hay nada demasiado llamativo en Gibby ― es más o menos gordinflón, con pelo castaño ―, salvo tal vez por sus mejillas, un poco demasiado rosadas. Además, por supuesto, está el hecho de que casi siempre está sin camisa. Raro.

La personalidad de Gibby es demasiado ansiosa y amigable.

Carly volvió a suspirar tan hondo que tuve una breve visión de sus pulmones vacíos de aires llevándola al desmayo.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer?

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― pregunté ― ¿Acaso no le dijiste que no?

― ¡Claro que dije que no! ― sollozó Carly

― Carls ― dije en tono tranquilizador, con la misma voz que habría usado frente a un loco armado con un revólver ― Sé que resulta muy incómodo rechazar la invitación de alguien al Baile de Otoño, pero, créeme todo va a salir bien.

― ¡No, no va a salir bien! ― Carly saltó del sillón y me puso las manos sobre los hombros. Sus palabras surgieron rápidas, en un susurro, como si estuviera dando una información de vital importancia. ― Papá dice que debo ir con el primer chico que me invite, si es que quiero. Piensa que todo este asunto del rechazo es una gran grosería. Además dijo que no tenia que tomar demasiado enserio lo del Baile de Otoño.

― ¡Oh, no! ― Horrorizada me tape la boa. ― ¿De modo que es Gibby o nadie más?

― ¿No podrías dejar de repetir su nombre a cada minuto? ― Carly seguía hablándome furiosa en voz muy baja. ― Mi papá ni se habría enterado de que Gibby… me habría invitado, si no fuera porque atendió el teléfono y le pidió autorización.

― ¿Qué le pidió qué?

― Ya me oíste.

― ¿Acaso pensaba que te estaba proponiendo matrimonio?

― ¡Ya lo sé! ― gimió Carly ― Sólo dime qué debo hacer.

Le puse una mano sobre el hombro con gesto de compasión. Ella se irguió y tomó un pañuelo de papel de una caja que había sobre la mesita de café.

* * *

><p>Había anochecido y las ventanas de los Benson estaban cálidamente iluminadas. Ya había autos alineados a ambos lados de la calle.<p>

― ¡Oh, mira! ― dijo mi amiga en voz baja ― en la casa de Freddie están de fiesta.

Carly espiaba con los prismáticos que mamá solía usar para observar a los pájaros.

― Y tienen cerveza ― anunció.

Eran las doce, y la fiesta de Freddie era muy ruidosa. Carly y yo, estábamos sentadas junto a la ventana de mi dormitorio, en pijama. La fiesta era tan escandalosa que no podíamos ver televisión, no podíamos escuchar la radio, no podíamos hablar por teléfono. ¡Casi no podíamos oírnos entre nosotras!

Carly se estaba portando como una buena amiga. Cuando le conté la dolorosa historia de lo que había escuchado desde la puerta del baño, enseguida dijo que ni se le ocurriría ir a una fiesta organizada por semejante payaso. Pero yo vi que sus ojos brillaban mientras observaba a los otros invitados. Pobre Carly, pensé. No puede ir a la fiesta más grande del año porque es la mejor amiga de la empalagosa hija del director.

Parecía imposible pero, de golpe, la música proveniente de la casa de Freddie se escuchaba más alto.

Entonces mire a Freddie estaba parado allí en el porche de su casa. Un momento… ¡Imposible!

Les saqué los prismáticos a Carly y espié con ellos.

― ¡Les está cobrando entrada. ¡Y es probable que obtenga muchas ganancias! ― grité

Carly me miró confundida y, de pronto, me di cuenta de que no había podido oír nada de lo que yo había dicho. Le rodeé la oreja con las manos y empecé a repetirle mis palabras, pero ella hizo un gesto de impaciencia y señalo la calle.

Una patrulla se abría camino entre los autos estacionados. Se detuvo frente a la casa de los Benson y un policía bajó de un salto y atravesó el jardín con pasos firmes.

La música se interrumpió de inmediato. El policía permaneció en el porche con Freddie, gesticulando con aire severo.

― Quisiera saber si Freddie puede oír lo que le dicen ― comentó Carly ― O si los tímpanos le estallaron hace una hora.

― Es probable que se limite a asentir con la cabeza cada vez que sospeche que es el momento adecuado ― coincidí.

Miramos unos minutos más como la gente salía de la casa y trataba de encontrar sus autos. Era todo un zoológico.

― Por fin podemos dormir ― dijo Carly dejándose caer sobre una de las camas gemelas de mi cuarto. ― Buenas noches.

Se tapó los ojos con el brazo y se durmió en dos segundos. Yo me demoré junto a la ventana, mientras miraba a las últimas personas que se retiraban.

Freddie seguía de pie en el porche, con el policía a su lado, y saludaba a todos con cortesía. Cuando el último invitado se hubo ido, le dio la mano al policía y luego observó la patrulla hasta que desaprecio en la curva de la esquina.

Se apoyó contra una de las columnas del porche. Veía su silueta a la perfección gracias a la luz que brillaba en cada ventana. Me pregunté por qué no se movía, por qué no recogía las botellas de cerveza y trataba de hacer que la casa de sus padres volviera a algo lo más parecido a la normalidad. No parecía un chico que acababa de dar una fiesta. Parecía un adulto, una persona madura, alguien carente de preocupaciones. Admiré su tranquilidad al verlo parado en su porche delantero, respirando el aire fresco de la noche.

Al cabo de un rato, se irguió y se estiró. Luego hizo un gesto de saludo en dirección a mi ventana.

Por un instante sentí que me sonrojaba avergonzada. ¿Se habría dado cuenta que yo estuve mirando todo el tiempo? _― Con Sam cerca, siempre hay una especie de vigilancia constante ―_ recordé lo que le dijo a Adam. ¿Qué pasaría si llegaba a pensar que había sido yo la que había llamado a la policía?

Pero con el último gesto de saludo, de alguna manera sentí que, por una vez al menos, no se estaba burlando de mí. Era como si compartiéramos un secreto, aunque yo no sabría decir en qué consistía.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos días después de lo ocurrido con el Sr. Howard, se le vio tan triste y abatido que de veras sentí pena por él. Pero luego pareció recobrar su humor ácido de siempre y se dedicó a preparar una nueva prueba de matemáticas diabólicamente difícil.<p>

Ahora estaba de pie frente a la clase.

― He corregido las pruebas ― dijo en tono de fastidio ― Creo que la mayor parte de ustedes descubrirán que les ha ido menos bien en la Nueva Prueba Mejorada que en el viejo modelo.

Empezó a caminar ida y vuelta por el pasillo, distribuyendo hojas y haciendo comentarios sarcásticos.

― Me sorprendiste para mal Wendy. Duke lamento decepcionarte. Samantha…

Dejó caer mi prueba boca arriba sobre mi banco. Miré la nota: un ocho. Todo encajaba. Ninguna cantidad de horas de estudio podía prepararme para la horrenda y difícil Nueva Prueba Mejorada.

Sonó el timbre. Recogí los libros y me dirigí a la clase siguiente. Freddie me siguió.

― ¿Qué te sacaste? ― preguntó alegremente.

Yo no dejé de mirar hacia delante. Era culpa suya que hubiéramos tenido una Nueva Prueba Mejorada, y no pensaba disimular mi rabia.

― Ocho ― dije con frialdad.

― Oh, yo me saqué un siete ― dijo él ― Cambié una de mis preguntas tantas veces que en la hoja ya había un agujero.

Le dediqué una sonrisa helada.

― Lamento no compadecerte.

― Está bien ― dijo él, ignorando mi sarcasmo. Siguió caminando a mi lado y, dado que también estaba en mí clase siguiente ― ciencias ― me imagine que tenía intenciones de acompañarme hasta allí. Caminamos en silencio un instante y luego, al pasar por el centro de información Freddie me tocó el brazo.

― Espera un minuto ― dijo en tono despreocupado ― Quiero ver la pizarra.

Me detuve con una sensación de curiosidad. Freddie no parecía ser la clase de persona deseosa de utilizar la pizarra universitaria de viajes. Papá está excesivamente orgulloso de esa pizarra, aun cuando siempre resulta inútil.

― ¿Crees que los padres tengan tanto dinero como para pagar algunas de estas universidades? ― me preguntó Freddie con una risita tonta.

Miré por encima de su hombro los anuncios que estaba leyendo. Todos eran para lugares como la Universidad Norteamericana de Beirut y la Universidad de Cambridge y la Nueva Escuela de Economía de Delhi. En el espacio libre para Nafta y otros gastos habían escrito 2.800 dólares de pasaje aéreo y, debajo de Duración estimada del viaje se leía 356 horas.

Sacudí la cabeza. Papá iba a quedar anonadado.

― ¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto? ― pregunté en tono de sospecha.

― ¿Yo? ― preguntó él a su vez, con aire inocente.

― La pizarra universitaria de viajes significa mucho para mi padre ― le dije.

― Ya veo porqué ― repuso Freddie ― Es muy útil.

Entrecerré los ojos.

― ¿Qué me cuentas de lo de la semana pasada, cuando arreglaron el timbre de salida para que sonara con música de baile? ― pregunté ― Papá tuvo que llamar a un electricista especializado para que viniera a desconectarlo.

Freddie hizo un solemne gesto de sentimiento.

― Muy bien hecho. Resulta difícil tomarse el estudio en serio cuando el timbre de la puerta suena como una canción

― ¡Oh, dame un minuto de descanso! ― exclamé furiosa en nombre de mi padre ― Ni se te ocurra simular que no…

― ¿Qué me dices de las apuestas sobre la edad de la Srita. Brigs? ― me interrumpió Freddie con una brillante sonrisa.

Tuve que parpadear.

― ¡Entonces fuiste tú!

― Bueno, no dije eso exactamente…

Puse los ojos en blanco y me precipité por delante de él para atravesar el vestíbulo y llegar a la clase de ciencias, una de mis favoritas. El profesor, el Sr. Henning, es un alma buena que alienta a todos a que la ciencia es importante para la vida. Además no teníamos pruebas escritas.

― Hola a todo el mundo ― dijo el señor Henning con la voz ronca, una vez que estuvimos sentados ― Me duele la garganta así que les pido que se queden tranquilos y lean algún libro ― Se encogió de hombros ― O que se ocupen de la tarea para sus otras materias, o que charlen entre ustedes o hagan cualquier otra cosa.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a leer una revista de historietas de Batman. Yo estaba a punto de empezar mi tarea para matemática cuando se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y entró un enorme tipo musculoso empujando una carretilla. También llevaba una tablita con un sujetapapeles

― Ejército de salvación ― anunció ― Vengo a recoger la máquina de hacer algodón de azúcar.

Sucede que Ridgeway tiene una de esas máquinas. O bien la tiene el señor Henning. Se la pasa haciendo algodón de azúcar en sus horas libres.

El señor Henning pareció sorprenderse.

― Me temo que hay un error ― dijo con su ronquera ― yo no tengo una máquina de hacer algodón de azúcar.

El tipo del Ejército de Salvación miró a la máquina ubicada en un rincón.

El señor Henning sonrió con ironía.

― Bueno, no tengo una que desee regalar ― se corrigió.

El tipo de Ejército de Salvación parecía estar harto.

― Oiga, viejo, recibí la llamada y me vine hasta aquí.

El señor Henning alzó las cejas.

― Yo no hice la llamada.

El tipo del Ejército de Salvación pareció reflexionar.

― Bueno, alguien hizo una llamada.

Miré enseguida a Freddie. Resplandecía lleno de orgullo.

― Oiga, no importa quien llamó ― dijo el hombre del Ejército de Salvación ― La cosa es que yo me vine hasta aquí. De todos modos, ¿Qué están haciendo con la máquina? ¿Acaso una escuela es un lugar para eso?

El fornido señor del Ejército de Salvación se inclinó sobre el señor Henning.

― ¿No preferiría que muchos pobres tuvieran esa golosina?

Al señor Henning se le vio perplejo.

― Bueno, supongo…― se animó de golpe, al parecer motivado por un espíritu comunitario. ― ¡Adelante llévesela! ― declaró con ademán grandioso ― Désela a los niños necesitados. ¡Me alegra donarla!

Suspiré. Supongo que donar una máquina de hacer algodón de azúcar es una buena idea, dentro de todo, pero no pude menos que pensar que el señor Henning extrañaría su máquina cuando llegara la quinta hora. Volví a mirar a Freddie, que trabajaba en su tarea de francés con estudiada indiferencia.

* * *

><p>― Escuchen todos, el gran día ha llegado ― dijo Snotty Stern horas más tarde, con una sonrisa frenética.<p>

Snotty Stern es el profesor de bilogía, y el gran día al que aludía era nuestra primera clase en el laboratorio de disección. Snotty Stern se desvive por enseñar educación sexual. Tiene esa sonrisa loca en la cara todo el tiempo. Fundamentalmente es una especie de pervertido, pero disfraza muy bien su perversión debajo del lenguaje académico, y yo creo que el colegio no puede despedirlo sólo por hablar mucho sobre estambres y pistilos y esperma y óvulos.

Snotty Stern hojeó una pila de papales y nos miró radiante.

― Asigné a cada uno de ustedes un compañero de laboratorio.

La noticia fue recibida con un coro generalizado de gemidos. Todos saben que Snotty Stern desea que cada pareja de compañeros de laboratorio esté integrada por un chico y una chica a fin de vigilar sus movimientos y ver si se enamoran, o se besan, o hacen lo que sea que espera que hagan.

Sé que suena raro, pero es la verdad. El primer día de clase, Snotty Stern había dicho: ¿Por qué no se mezclan entre ustedes? Mañana vendré con un diagrama de sus asientos. Al día siguiente llegó corriendo con el diagrama, que tenía todo organizado en ¡adivinen! "Parejas de chica y chico" No negaba que hacía eso como una especie de actividad casamentera.

De modo que al segundo día de clase me encontré sentada junto a Chris Brian. Chris es un chico más grande que repitió dos o tres veces y, si fuera posible, es aún más pervertido que el propio Snotty. Por si eso fuera poco en general es bastante siniestro: usa campera de cuero y siempre, y está adoptando actitudes insolentes y haciendo gestos despectivos. Ahora bien, imagínense a Snotty evaluando el asunto y pensando: ―Mmmm, creo que pondré a Sam con Chris… ¡Tal vez se casen y tengan muchos bebes! Debo decir que no me hacía sentir muy bien la imagen que eso proyectaba de mi misma.

― Bien, ahora escuchen todos: aquí están sus compañeros ― nos dijo Snotty con voz de trueno ― Brad y Jocelyn.

Brad y Jocelyn intercambiaron miradas de agradecimiento. Siempre habían sido amigos.

― Rebecca y Gary.

Rebecca dedico a Snotty una mirada asesina. Yo también lo habría hecho. ¿Se imaginan tener al lento de la escuela como compañero de laboratorio? Gary pareció sorprenderse por el solo hecho de que habían pronunciado su nombre.

― Shannon y Chris ―

Chris dirigió una mirada tétrica a Shannon quien se veía evidentemente aterrorizada. No la culpé. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes que Chris hiciera algo detestable, como por ejemplo apoyarle una mano en la pierna.

Snotty siguió poniendo a toda la clase en pareja. Por fin, me miró directo a la cara, con un brillo en los ojos.

― Y por último, pero no por eso menos importantes, Sam y Freddie ― anunció con energía, antes de dejar a un lado la carpeta ― Y ahora, ¡vamos al laboratorio a disecar a esos gusanos!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Hoy se estrena iMeet the First Lady {Yo ya lo vi} Solo déjenme decirles…. No nada mejor véanlo :D! Por cierto… vieron que cochino es Freddie….? Me encanta :E y en otras noticias ¿que creen? Ya se estrenara todo el seddie arc {Aquí se llamara Locos de amor} en Latinoamérica Oh si! Después de años… Estoy muy emocionada. Ok ahora si. Gracias por leer. Dejen sus reviews n.n ¡Los quiero!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien ya vengo con otro capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**¿Crees que iCarly me pertenece? ñee, estas equivocado. Todo le pertenece a Dan Schneider :')**

**Fic AU & OCC. Adaptación**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5.- El baile de otoño<p>

* * *

><p>Caminé aturdida hasta el laboratorio sin dejar de mirar hacia delante. Había estado tan interesada en los compañeros de los demás, que no me detuve a pensar en el mío.<p>

Así que estaba atrapada con Freddie. En ese momento consideré que mis otros compañeros en clase eran más atractivos.

Freddie estuvo junto a mí de un salto.

― Bueno ¿no te parece una feliz coincidencia? ― dijo con alegría ― ¿o no es una coincidencia? Tal vez utilizaste tu influencia familiar para sobornar a Snotty y tenerme de compañero.

― Escucha ― dije con los dientes apretados ― Voy a ser tu compañera de laboratorio sólo si te guardas esos odiosos comentarios para ti y si haces todo el trabajo pesado.

Pareció reflexionar.

― ¿Qué entiendes exactamente por pesado?

― Tocar los gusanos con las manos, incluso con guantes. Lo mismo vale para los sapos y los cerdos cuando lleguemos a ellos. Abrir los gusanos o los sapos, y en especial los cerdos. Secar la sangre que se derrame. Tocar todo aquello que una vez pudo haber sido el cerebro de algo.

Freddie frunció el ceño.

― ¿Entonces tú que harás?

Agité las pinzas de cirugía delante de sus ojos.

― Escarbaré una vez que hayas terminado con la parte sucia, identificaré los órganos y todo eso.

― Muy bien ― dijo él ― Trato hecho ― sus ojos brillaron ― Ahora, con respecto a callarme los comentarios odiosos, lo lamento, pero es mucho pedir.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

― ¡Que castigo! ― dije por lo bajo.

Abrimos la caja que contenía el gusano. Yo retrocedí ante el olor a formaldehído. En el fondo el gusano yacía rígido y como hecho de goma.

― Oh ― constaté aliviada ― está muerto.

― Por supuesto ― Freddie se echó a reír ― ¿Qué pensabas que primero tendríamos que darle un golpe en la cabeza?

Estaba sonrojada pero no permitiría que él lo notara. Oh no.

― Me encantaría darte a **TI** un golpe en la cabeza.

― Me complace ver que ustedes dos se llevan bien ― dijo Snotty detrás de nosotros.

― Cielos ― dijo Freddie mientras se ponía los guantes de plástico. ― Hay algo que anda muy mal en ese tipo.

― Lo sé.

En silencio, trabajamos con el gusano durante unos minutos.

Trabajar con Freddie tampoco resultó tan malo como pensaba. Tomaba notas, e incluso rotulaba mis dibujos a medida que le dictaba los nombres.

― Bueno, bueno, bueno ― exclamó Freddie ligeramente sorprendido ― Acabas de aplastarle el cerebro.

― ¿Eso es el cerebro? ― Llena de dudas miré de soslayo la punta de las pinzas ― ¿cómo lo sabes? Es tan chiquito.

― Bueno, no creo que los gusanos tengan muchos pensamientos ― repuso Freddie ― Pero claro, tampoco los tendrías tú si lo único que hicieras fuese arrastrarte por el suelo todo el día.

Examinamos juntos el cerebro destruido del gusano, pegado a mis pinzas. De repente, me di cuenta de que nunca había estado tan cerca de Freddie. Provocaba una sensación extraña, como cuando una ve a una celebridad en persona. Éramos de la misma estatura, y pude notar que sus espesas pestañas marrones eran doradas en las puntas. Su cutis era tan perfecto. Por primera vez vi que tenía pómulos salientes. Sabía que cualquier chica se habría derretido por esos pómulos: me pregunté si tendría hermanas y si tendrían pómulos parecidos. Pero no podía pensar en ningún familiar de Freddie. Parecía, tan único, tan él mismo que no lograba imaginar a nadie con sus rasgos.

Noté que los penetrantes ojos de Freddie me examinaban con una expresión vigilante que no pude reconocer bien.

― Escuche, Snotty ― dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarme.

― ¿sí? ― respondió el profesor de inmediato. Ni me había dado cuenta de que estaba al lado de nosotros.

― Sam quiere decirle algo ― dijo Freddie. Todavía estaba cerca de mí y me miraba con fijeza.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó.

― Quiere decirle… ― Freddie desvió los ojos y se alejó de mí para ocuparse del equipo de laboratorio ― Quiere decirle que está muy contenta de que nos haya puesto como compañeros de laboratorio.

Yo quedé boquiabierta. ¡Cómo se atrevía a avergonzarme así!

― Me encanta oír eso ― dijo Snotty radiante, y me hizo un rápido gesto con sus cejas espesas.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, a la hora de almorzar, estaba repasando para la prueba de español cuando escuché que una voz conocida preguntaba con burlona cortesía: ¿Este asiento está ocupado?<p>

Supe que era Freddie aun antes de levantar la vista. Lo había visto más temprano en la mesa de Brad, Adam, Gary, Rebecca, Shane, Shannon y… nunca terminaría. Es la mesa más popular de Ridgeway y el solo pensarlo me provocó un familiar aleteo de celos: Freddie tenía una multitud de amigos.

― Si ― dije.

De todos modos se sentó frente a mí en el lugar que Carly había dejado libre cinco minutos antes y miró su bandeja.

― Supongo que debería decir: ¿Este almuerzo es de alguien? No importa. Esta hamburguesa se mira deliciosa.

Tomó la hamburguesa y le dio un mordisco.

Yo me estremecí.

― No seas grosero. No sabes de quien es la comida ni porqué la dejaron.

― Es verdad ― siguió masticando ― Aunque está riquísima ― me miró ― ¿Crees que los camareros coman las sobras de tu plato cuando le llevan de vuelta a la cocina?

― Nunca pensé en eso ― dije con frialdad, repentinamente segura de que no iba a pensar en otra cosa cada vez que comiese afuera.

― Pues deberías ― continuó Freddie entre bocado y bocado de la hamburguesa de Carly ―

Sacudí la cabeza por toda respuesta mientras observaba como Freddie hacía desaparecer el almuerzo de Carly.

― ¿Cómo puedes comer eso? ―pregunte ― Yo odio las hamburguesas del colegio.

― Claro, pero tendrías que haber ido al colegio que iba antes ― dijo Freddie ― ¿Quieres oír la historia del chico nuevo que comió pizza y se descompuso, y nadie podía imaginar la causa porque muchas personas habían comido la misma pizza y nadie se descompuso?

― ¿Tenía gripe? ― traté de adivinar.

― No, se descubrió que había algo, ya sabes, alguna bacteria en la comida, y todos estábamos inmunizados porque, sin saberlo, la habíamos estado comiendo durante años, pero el chico nuevo no estaba inmunizado y tendrías que haber visto…

Miré a Freddie a los ojos.

― Esa historia no tiene un solo detalle que te disculpe.

Freddie pareció sentirse absurdamente complacido, como si yo acabara de hacerle un enorme cumplido.

― Lo se ― dijo sin preocuparse ― Escucha, quiero preguntarte algo.

― No, yo no llame a la policía la noche de tu fiesta ― me adelanté, y di vuelta una página de mi libro de español.

― No era eso ― dijo Freddie ― Ya sé que no llamaste a la policía. Fue la señora Hewllet. Me enteré porque también llamó a mis padres. ¿Por qué iba a pensar que habías sido tú?

Lo miré con expresión inflexible. De repente, su conversación con Adam volvió a mi mente con asombrosa claridad. _Con Sam es como sentir una vigilancia constante… es un caso agudo de síndrome de hija del director_. El recuerdo hizo que me ardiera la cara.

Freddie me miraba atentamente, con un alteo extraño en la profundidad de sus ojos.

― ¿Sam? ― dijo con voz suave ― ¿Qué pasa?

Sacudí la cabeza. No iba a darle la satisfacción de hacerle saber que había oído ese diálogo humillante.

― Nada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

― Bueno, lo que quería preguntarte ― dijo con lentitud mientras comía el postre de Carly ― era si querías ser vicepresidenta del club que voy a fundar.

Entrecerré los ojos.

― ¿Qué clase de club? ¿Está auspiciado por el colegio?

Pareció interesado.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Quiero decir, ¿Tiene el respaldo de algún profesor o de… bueno, ya sabes, un entrenador o algo por el estilo?

Freddie frunció el ceño.

― No sabía que necesitaba eso.

― Bueno… lo necesitas, si quieres que figure en los formularios para ingresar a la universidad ― aclaré ― ¿Qué clase de club dijiste que era?

― Todavía no lo sé.

― ¿Qué nombre tiene?

― Todavía no lo elegí.

― Bueno, ¿De qué va a hacer el club? ― pregunté exasperada.

Hizo un gesto con la mano como para descartar el tema.

― Nada importante, salvo que pensé que sería bueno tener una especie de fundación para recaudar fondos a fin de dar una fiesta.

― ¿Quién va a dar dinero a un grupo de chicos para dar una fiesta? ― quise saber.

― Bueno, obvio que no le diré a nadie para que estoy recaudando fondos ― dijo Freddie con paciencia ― Pero no creo que nadie haga preguntas. Por ejemplo, cuando compras en una venta de tortas. ¿Interrogas a la persona que te las vende?

― No, pero…

― Es por eso que el club necesita un nombre realmente bueno ― dijo Freddie ― En tu calidad de vicepresidenta, ¿puedes hacer alguna sugerencia?

― Mira ― dije mientras me levantaba y recogía mis libros ― no voy a ser vicepresidenta de ningún club que sea tan deshonesto y carente de escrúpulos.

― Oye ― reaccionó Freddie sin irritarse ― No te pedí un análisis moral del proyecto. Es sí o no. ¿Quieres ser vicepresidenta o no?

― ¡No! ― le grité ― ¡No! y ¡No!

La gente se dio vuelta para mirarnos.

― ¿Podrías hablar más fuete? ― dijo él con una sonrisa ― No te oí bien.

* * *

><p>Dos noches más tarde, después del postre, mamá comentó al pasar.<p>

― Por fin conocí al chico que se mudó a la casa de enfrente. Parece muy buena persona.

― ¿Freddie Benson? ― pregunté mientras pasaba la cuchara por el fondo de mi plato de crema.

― Oh, ¿ese es Freddie Benson? ― dijo mi madre ― No sabía que era justamente él de quien siempre estás hablando.

Pareció reflexionar.

― No estoy siempre hablando de él ― protesté ruborizada.

― ¿Dónde lo viste? ― preguntó papá.

― Pasé por un lavadero de autos ― dijo mamá lamiendo su propia cuchara ― Un club llamado Guardianes de la Democracia.

Papá y yo gemimos al unísono.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Mamá pareció sorprenderse ― el letrero decía que era un lugar donde se recolectaban fondos, de modo que me detuve y me hice lavar el auto.

― Querida, Guardianes de la Democracia es un club falso ― le explicó papá ― Además yo hice lavar el auto el sábado.

― Wow, ¿Cómo descubriste que era un club falso? ― pregunté.

Mi padre suspiró.

― Los consejeros escolares se están volviendo locos ― respondió ― Parece que a todo chico que se afilia al club lo nombran presidente, sólo para que quede bien en los formularios de ingreso a la universidad.

Me aclaré la garganta.

― Pensé que se necesitaba respaldo oficial para incluir algo en un formulario.

― Lo tiene ― dijo papá en pocas palabras ― Franklin es el benefactor del club.

Puse los ojos en blanco. El señor Franklin es un profesor maduro pero de aspecto juvenil, que está desesperado por tener chicos como él.

― ¿Por qué se están volviendo locos los consejeros? ― preguntó Anne. Siempre está muy interesada en todo lo relacionado con Ridgeway y la forma en que la gente se comporta allí. Creo que espera tener todo claro incluso antes de que le toque ir.

― Porque la gente que se integre al club va a parecer tan buena como la que realmente estudió duro ― explicó mi padre.

Mamá frunció el ceño.

― Creo que estás exagerando ― dijo sin darle importancia ― Veamos, ¿Cuántos chicos se inscribieron de veras en ese club?

― De acuerdo con los datos de esta tarde, quinientos quince.

― ¡Quinientos quince! ― exclamé ― ¡Hace dos días ese club ni siquiera existía!

― Lo sé, pero las noticias se están propagando a toda velocidad ― dijo papá ― Al parecer, todo lo que uno debe hacer es firmar una hoja de papel que tiene Freddie y a se convierte en socio del club.

― ¿No puedes hacer que el señor Franklin le retire su apoyo? ― pregunté desesperada. Pensé en todos los chicos que trabajaron duro en todo el ciclo escolar para conseguir un buen pase a la universidad.

― Temo que no puedo ni pensar en sacar a Franklin de ese proyecto ― dijo papá ― está encantado con él. Nunca ha sido tan popular; los chicos le dan palmaditas en la espalda y lo felicitan. Además parece que Freddie lo convenció de que el Club de veras va a realizar algo bueno.

― Bueno estoy segura de que así será ― dijo mamá con suavidad ― Después de todo se dedican a lavar autos.

― Mamá ― dije exasperada ― eso es para juntar fondos y organizar una fiesta.

― ¿Estás segura? ― dijo ella al levantarse para sacar los platos de la mesa ― A mí me pareció todo muy lícito, y ese Freddie no dejó de hablar de los buenas normas de Ridgeway. Parece un niño muy inteligente.

Suspiré enojada y llevé mi bol de helado a la cocina. Miré por la ventana y vi a Freddie sentado en su sala, matándose de risa por algo que había en la televisión. De repente, recordé que él me había pedido ser vicepresidenta de un club en donde todos los demás eran… ¡presidentes!

Observé la cara contorsionada de risa mientras una cólera impotente me invadía.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, la clase de literatura se interrumpió por misericordia divina justo cuando la Srita. Briggs me estaba haciendo una pregunta sobre Shakespeare.<p>

— Vengan, vengan —llamó Tasha asomándose a la puerta — ¡Es el Día de la rosa!

El Día de la rosa es un día en el que la gente, en forma anónima o no, hace que le lleven una flor a cualquier persona de Ridgeway, en la tercera hora. Las rosas vienen en tres colores: Blanco por la amistad, Rojo por el amor, y Rosa por un admirador secreto.

Tasha entró con un carrito lleno de flores.

— Presten atención y no se impacienten — Pidió, y consulto su lista. Lo dijo como si nos estuviéramos amontonando a su alrededor, pidiendo flores a gritos, cuando en realidad todos esperábamos lo más tranquilos.

Tasha y yo éramos muy buenas amigas desde el kínder, pero me descartó a mí y a otros de sus amigos cuando quedó claro que no íbamos a contribuir a mejorar su rating de popularidad, y ahora solo nos habla cuando podemos hacerle un favor.

Por ejemplo, en ese mismo instante estaba leyendo mi nombre como si no tuviera la menor idea de quién era yo.

— ¿Samantha Puckett? ¿Sam? ¿Samantha?

— Estoy aquí — dije, y levanté la mano.

Tasha recorrió el pasillo con un revoloteo de su corta falda roja de capitana.

— Tres rosas rojas y una blanca. Que suerte Sam. — dijo al ponerlos sobre mi banco.

Supe sin necesidad de mirar que mis claveles venían de Carly. Como también sabía que Carly iba a recibir lo mismo de mí. Se trataba de un viejo pacto entre ella y yo, en el sentido de que debíamos protegernos por si no recibíamos ninguna rosa. En realidad yo era la única que necesitaba esa protección; Carly siempre parecía tener un grupo de admiradores secretos.

— ¿Freddie? — llamó Rose — Tienes…

— No, Gracias — La interrumpió Freddie en tono indiferente a mi espalda. Ahora era Freddie quien se sentaba en el banco de atrás. — No me interesa aceptarlos.

— Pero tienes nueve rosas rojas — Protestó Tasha.

Miré con atención las flores que Tasha le mostraba a Freddie. ¿En serio tenía nueve rosas rojas? ¿Tenía nueve admiradoras o todos provenían de la misma chica? ¿De quién serían?

Pero Freddie no parecía sentir curiosidad.

— Elijo no aceptarlos — Repitió, paciente —. Por favor, dáselos a otro.

—Pero…

— Por favor.

Tasha se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Carly Shay? ¿Dónde esta Carly? ¿Ella no esta en esta clase?

Atravesó la habitación, y yo me di vuelta, en verdad intrigada.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste las rosas?

Freddie se encogió de hombros.

— No me gusta.

Levanté una ceja.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo para que no te guste?

— Pienso que es injusto.

— ¿injusto? — Me sorprendí —. ¿Para quién? ¿Te refieres a la gente pobre? Las rosas no cuestan casi nada y, además, las ganancias van a la sociedad norteamericana del cáncer.

Freddie me miró con una sonrisa sardónica.

— Ah — dijo — De modo que todo se hace en nombre de la beneficencia, ¿no es así?

Yo monté en cólera.

— No solo en nombre de la beneficencia. De veras damos ese dinero para beneficencia.

— Mmmm —Musitó él en tono evasivo — Bueno, dime una cosa. Eres la hija del director, por lo tanto debes saber cuánto le cuesta al colegio comprar esas flores. ¿Tengo razón?

— Claro que lo se — Repuse con vehemencia —.Los compramos de una floristería al por mayor, y cuesta cinco centavos cada uno.

— Aja. — Freddie tomo su lapicera con aire pensativo. — ¿y cuántos chicos hay en la escuela?

— Mil doscientos.

— ¿y cuántos de ellos mandan realmente esos claveles?

— Muchos—contesté impaciente. ¿Adónde quería llegar? — Digamos, digamos… no se ¿la mitad?

— Muy bien — anotó Freddie con displicencia —. De modo que serían seiscientos chicos, cada uno compra una rosa, y cinco insignificantes centavos… lo cual da… hmmm… 30 dólares. Apuesto a que la sociedad Norteamericana del Cáncer planifica todo su presupuesto en base a esa donación — dijo con voz burlona —. ¿No te parece?

Me Mordí los labios.

— Bueno… a pesar de que no es mucho dinero, sigue siendo mejor que nada. Y en todo caso, no es injusto.

— Pero si el objetivo de este día es la beneficencia — dijo Freddie en tono racional —, ¿Por qué no hacer algo que dé mucho dinero?

— Bueno, nadie dijo que la beneficencia sea el único objetivo del Día de la rosa —argumenté.

— ¡Exactamente! — Exclamó Freddie con una sonrisa de triunfo —El objetivo del Día de la rosa es que la gente que es popular se sienta todavía más popular, y que la gente que no es popular se sienta peor.

Entrecerré los ojos.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

— Quiere decir que, si tienes un novio o una novia ¿Correcto? — Explicó Freddie con toda la paciencia — Ya estás saliendo con ellos. De manera que no resulta ilógico que recibas algunos.

—Bueno, claro que no, pero…

— Y si eres amigo de alguien en el colegio, almuerzas con él o con ella casi todos los días. Ya sabes que proviene de ese amigo o amiga antes que recibas la rosa ¿Correcto? — Sus brillantes ojos cafés me observaban muy atentos. — ¿Y cuántas veces viste que realmente alguien recibe la rosa de un admirador secreto?

— Montones de veces — dije a la defensiva.

— Muy bien — dijo Freddie — ¿Y quiénes los recibieron? Las chicas más populares de la clase, ¿Correcto? Quienes ya sabían que eran populares y bonitas y que muchos pobres tontos estaban enamorados de ellas, ¿Correcto?

— ¿Quieres dejar de decir _correcto_ — dije imitando su voz en la ultima palabra — al final de cada frase? — dije irritada, mientras sonaba el timbre.

Recogí mis libros y mis rosas y salí al vestíbulo, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Freddie.

En cierto modo, tenía razón. El Día de la rosa de veras podría hacer sentir muy mal a cierta gente.

Sin embargo, resultaba raro que Freddie siendo TAN popular en la escuela pensara que el Día de la rosa era injusto. De hecho era difícil imaginar que Freddie creyera que algo era injusto.

Tasha pasó a mi lado y me dedicó un gran gesto de aprobación porque yo llevaba cuatro claveles. Me estremecí. De repente, las flores perdieron todo su atractivo. Recordé a Freddie en su banco, negándose a recibir las nueve rosas rojas. La imagen era fuerte, dulce, extrañamente conmovedora.

* * *

><p>― ¡Hola! ― me dijo Freddie en tono vivaz al día siguiente, cuando yo entraba en la clase de la Srita. Briggs.<p>

― Hola ― dije yo, con más reserva, mientras tomaba asiento. Freddie había ido a la peluquería y su lacio pelo, muy corto, se erizaba en ciertos lugares. Parecía tener más o menos seis años. Sentí la extraña necesidad de pasar la mano por ese pelo. Se le veía tan suave…

Me di vuelta hacia el frente de la clase y traté de alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente.

Freddie se sentó en su banco. Y se movió hacia delante.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―Me dijo cerca del oído.

Suspiré.

― ¿Acaso puedo impedírtelo?

El sonrío.

― ¿Con quién irás al Baile de Otoño?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Iba a invitarme? Luego temblé. ―No seas tonta ― me dije ― Seguro que se está preparando para decir algo realmente detestable.

― No iré ― dije con rapidez ― Nunca voy.

― ¿Nunca? ― Repitió Freddie incrédulo.

Me sonroje. ¿En qué estaba pensando para decir semejante cosa? Me refiero a que nunca había ido por que nadie me invitaba, pero no tenia por que hacer la publicidad del hecho, y menos con Freddie. Me aclaré la garganta.

― No me gusta… Quiero decir…

Por suerte, tocó el segundo timbre y llego la Srita. Briggs y comenzó a hablar con voz monótona.

Me acomodé en mi banco y compuse la cara para lograr una expresión de cuidadosa atención, agradecidísima por que la clase había empezado.

Freddie se alejó de mí.

Por supuesto, es cierto que nunca voy al Baile de Otoño. Pero también es cierto que todos los años tengo la esperanza de que alguien me invite.

Bueno no cualquiera. El muchacho con quien me gustaría ir debería ser divertido y apuesto, inteligente y popular. Por supuesto, eso es nada más que un ideal. Tampoco tendría que ser muy inteligente, ya sabes como esos chicos que se la llevan horas en la biblioteca. Y tampoco tendría que ser tan divertido como esos que solo se la pasan contando chistes. Bien eso dejaría apuesto y popular. Muy importante.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que nunca vas? ― Susurro Freddie en mí oído ―. ¿Significa que nunca vas por una cuestión de principios o porque nadie te invita?

― No es de tu incumbencia ― farfullé, y rogué que la Srita. Briggs no nos sorprendiera hablando en clase.

― Eso significa que nadie te invitó ― dedujo Freddie en voz baja.

― ¡He recibido demasiadas invitaciones! ― susurre furiosa.

― Oh, estoy seguro ― dijo Freddie en tono compasivo ― Probablemente los hijos de los otros profesores y tal vez algún primo tuyo que no vive en la ciudad y a quien nadie conoce…

― ¡Oh, que sabes tú! ― repliqué en tono incisivo ― ¿Con qué derecho…?

― No olvidemos la historia de la hija del director de mi colegio anterior ― susurró Freddie con su aliento en mi cuello ― Fue al baile con…

― ¡Con su tío! ― completé yo, dándome vuelta para mirarlo de frente ―. ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, y si lo mencionas una vez más, te…

― Samantha Puckett ― dijo la Srita. Briggs con voz severa ―. ¿Hay algo que quisiera compartir con el resto de la clase?

Me ruboricé y me di vuelta de golpe.

― ¿Y Bien? ― urgió Briggs ― Estoy segura de que a todos nos interesa mucho.

Sacudí la cabeza. Pude oír la risita tonta de Freddie detrás de mí.

― Muy bien, entonces… ― dijo Briggs ― Si podemos continuar…

Escondí la cara en mi libro decidida a no permitir que Freddie volviera a distraerme en clase.

* * *

><p>― ¿Cómo lo hacen? ― me preguntó Freddie después de clase, alcanzándome mientras yo atravesaba el vestíbulo.<p>

― ¿Cómo hacen qué? ― pregunté con indiferencia mientras luchaba con el cierre de mi bolso. Freddie se acercó y me tomo los libros, lo cual me dejó las manos libres.

― ¿Cómo hacen siempre los profesores para saber cuando uno está hablando de algo personal y que puede resultar interesante? ― dijo.

Abrí mi bolso, que dejó oír un chillido de triunfo, y empecé a revolverlo en busca de un chicle.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― pregunté en tono cortante ― Había decidido fingir que la conversación acerca de mi (falta de) acompañante para el Baile de Otoño jamás había existido.

― La señorita Briggs ― dijo Freddie, paciente ― Me refiero a que, si hubiéramos estado hablando de por qué no habíamos hecho la tarea, habría dicho; ―Samantha Puckett ¿Puedes decirnos de que se trato el capitulo 2 de Shakespeare?, o algo por el estilo. Pero dado que estábamos hablando de tu vida amorosa, cumplió con esa humillante rutina de tienes-algo-que-decirnos.

― Y no es sólo ella. ¡Lo hacen todos los profesores! ― continuó Freddie

Lo miré. Sus brillantes ojos cafés prácticamente ardían. Otra vez sentí impulsos de revolverle el pelo. Durante un segundo, me pregunté si no me estaría volviendo loca.

― ¿Cómo lo saben? ― me dijo ― ¿Lo aprenden en la universidad? ¿Será así nomás?

Sonó el timbre. Freddie se acercó más a mí.

― Además, hay otras preguntas ― dijo en tono misterioso y desapareció en el vestíbulo llevándose mis libros, que no recuperé sino hasta la quinta hora.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, al levantar el teléfono para llamar a Carly, oí voces en la línea conjunta. Suspire.<p>

Los Benson pensaban anularla, pero se suponía que les iba a llevar un tiempo hacer conectar su propia línea.

Estuve a punto de colgar, pero luego me dije: ¿Por qué no escuchar un minuto?

— Bueno — estaba diciendo Freddie — ¿Vas a ir al baile de otoño?

Mi corazón empezó a latir enloquecido.

¿Estaba por oír cómo invitaba a salir a una chica?

— Error — contesto Adam, con tanto énfasis que casi me echo a reír — Odio los bailes. No vas a decirme que tu si iras.

— No lo sé — dijo Freddie antes de reírse — Casi seguro que no. La chica a quien me gustaría invitar jamás aceptaría.

— Lo lamento. Suele suceder. Por cierto la noche del baile iremos a jugar boliche o algo por estilo — comentó Adam.

— Esta bien — dijo Freddie — Escucha ¿quieres venir a ver conmigo Las chicas de la playa por cable?

— Oh sí…— comenzó Adam pero yo ya no escuchaba. Colgué con suavidad.

_La chica a quien me gustaría invitar jamás aceptaría_, me repetí mientras me sentaba en un banco frente a la mesada de la cocina. Sentí que se me aceleraba el pulso. ¿Estaría hablando de mí? Recordé todo lo que sentía cuando él estaba cerca de mí. Esa sensación de cuando sus hermosos ojos miraban a los míos y su mano cálida en mi cintura. Su voz cuando pronunciaba mi nombre y esas extrañas conversaciones que solíamos tener.

Luego recordé algo más; su comparación con la insignificante hija del director de su colegio anterior.

Baje del banco de un salto y salí de la cocina toda confundida.

Era una completa locura pensar en bailar con Freddie Benson.

A pesar de mi decisión, seguía pensando en la conversación entre Freddie y Adam cuando sonó el teléfono, después de la cena.

— Hola, ¿Sam? Es Shannon.

Pensé que Carly me estaría jugando una broma. Shannon no es de las chicas que habla con la _típica hija del director_. Recordé aquella vez cuando nos toco estar sentadas juntas en el autobús de la escuela cuando nos dirigíamos al museo de Seattle. Ella se porto muy bien conmigo y debo decir que nuestra plática no fue nada aburrida. Bajamos al museo y horas después regresamos al autobús. Llegue a nuestros asientos y la salude y ella solo me contesto ¿Quién eres?

Ahí pueden ver qué capacidad tiene la chica para escuchar y para sentir un interés autentico.

Pero no puede negarse que Shannon es en verdad hermosa y extremadamente popular, y si había decidido buscar mi número telefónico y marcarlo, vamos, eso me halagaba.

— Hola, Shannon — dije

— Hola Sam — contesto ella — Te llamo porque alguien me dio tu nombre y sugirió que podrías estar interesada en trabajar en la comisión del Baile de Otoño.

—Me encantaría — dije al instante, lo cual, por supuesto, era una mentira.

Con todo, no pude menos que sentirme halagada. Después de todo, Shannon no llamaría a cualquiera. Tal vez mi imagen estuviera mejorando.

— Estupendo — dijo Shannon son su voz suave — La comisión del Baile de Otoño se reúne todos los martes y viernes después de clase. ¿Quieres hacerme alguna pregunta?

— Bueno, solo una — conteste — ¿Quien te dijo mi nombre?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien no pensaba dejarlo ahí pero creo que ya quedo demasiado largo. ¿Se dan cuenta que Sam ya empieza a sentir algo por Freddie? n_n<strong>

**En mi perfil deje un link para que voten en MundoNick Seddie VS Creddie... Obviamente vamos ganando & por MUCHO pero ayudenos a subir mas :)  
><strong>

**^^ Nos vemos en la próxima :D ¡Los quiero! 3!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me hacen muy feliz :) Sin más que agregar nos vemos abajo.**

**iCarly no es mio ni jamás lo será. Es del grandioso Dan Schneider.**

**Fic AU & OCC. Adaptación**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6.- ¿Quién es tu pareja de baile?<p>

* * *

><p>— Oh, alguien — dijo Shannon en tono vago<p>

— ¿Quien?

— Alguien — repitió Shannon, ya molesta

Es imposible calcular el tiempo que habríamos podido seguir repitiendo esas dos palabras.

— En fin — dijo Shannon —, pensé que deberíamos tener una temática alpina.

Contuve una risita.

— Suena muy bien— dije con prudencia.

— Se me ocurre que podríamos poner montañas de cartulina en las paredes— continuó Shannon —. Y tal vez una enorme montaña de cartón piedra en el medio del gimnasio, como para tener que escalarla para pasar de un extremo a otro del salón.

Tuve una breve visión del juicio que podrían hacerle al colegio como resultado de vente chicos tratando de escalar un montículo de cartón piedra y cayéndose.

—Tal vez se pudiera instalar un declive en el piso del gimnasio— sugerí.

— ¡Sí, es una Buena idea! — Reconoció Shannon—. ¿Cómo lo podemos hacer?

Sonreí.

— Bueno, en realidad no creo que sea posible, a menos que haya un terremoto. Era una broma.

— Oh. — Shannon estaba decepcionada — De todos modos, voy a llamar al encargado para preguntarle. Nunca se sabe— Sonaba un poco más optimista — Bueno, gracias Rachel.

— Sam — la corregí.

— ¿Qué?

— Mi nombre es Sam — dije vacilante —. ¿Recuerdas? Tú me llamaste.

—Oh, por supuesto— dijo Shannon muy tranquila— Rachel es la siguiente persona en mi lista. Lo siento. Y ahora, ¡Adiós!

Colgué.

Subí a hacer mi tarea de matemática con una sensación de alegría (¿Y cada cuanto tiempo le ocurre eso a alguien que debe hacer una tarea de matemática?).

Yo, la llamada embajadora de los estudiantes, iba a estar en la comisión del Baile de Otoño. Nadie me lo había pedido antes.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Carly me llamó después de clase y dijo:<p>

― No vas a creerlo. ¡Pasó la cosa más excitante de la Tierra!

No pude decir nada por un instante, tanta era mi decepción. Sucede la cosa más excitante de la Tierra y yo estaba con el dentista.

― ¿Sam? ― dijo Carly ― ¿Estás ahí?

― Si ― respondí, todavía descompuesta por un sentimiento de derrota ―. ¿Qué pasó?

― ¿No lo sabes? ― dijo Carly ― ¿De veras no lo sabes?

― Si supiera, ¿estaría preguntándote que pasó? ― repuse irritada.

― Está bien ― dijo Carly alegremente, entusiasmada con su historia ― Hoy estábamos todos en clase de literatura, y no vas a creer lo que nos hizo hacer la Srita. Briggs

― ¿Qué? ― dije, ya un poco cansada.

― Nos hizo bailar esa ridícula tonada inglesa del siglo trece ― dijo Carly con deleite ― Una larga hora de escuchar esa música y bailarla.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ― me compadecí.

― Fue horrible ― siguió Carly ― Luego llamo a una chica para que bailara ella sola enfrente de la clase. Hubieras visto la cara de la chica.

― Eso es espantoso, Carly ― asentí, un poco impaciente ― ¿Pero no vas a decirme lo que pasó?

― Estoy llegando ― me aseguró Carly ― Cuando la chica iba por la mitad de la canción dos detectives llegaron al salón. Y fueron directamente al macetero que tiene la Srita. Briggs en la ventana.

― ¿Qué? ― dije boquiabierta.

― Por supuesto, en ese momento no sabía que eran policías vestidos de civil ― continuó Carly vivazmente ―. Pensé que eran hombres de negocios o algo por el estilo. Pero entonces Freddie dijo…

― Mira ― la interrumpí ― por favor no me menciones a ese tipo, por favor te lo pido. ¿Te gustaría que hable de Gibby…?

― Está bien ― concluyó Carly a toda velocidad ― En fin no vas a creerlo, pero ¡los detectives confiscaron el macetero porque dijeron que la Srita. Briggs cultivaba droga allí dentro!

Wow, jamás volveré a pedir turno con el dentista durante las horas de clase.

― ¿Y Era cierto? ― pregunté por fin ― ¿De veras cultivaba droga?

Traté de recordar si alguna vez había visto a la Srita. Briggs regar el macetero o algo por el estilo. Quizás me llamaran como testigo.

― Bueno, supongo que sí, porque se fueron con el macetero ― dijo Carly.

― ¿Dónde está la Srita. Briggs ahora? ― pregunté ― ¿La arrestaron o qué?

― No ― dijo Carly ― Si bien todos pensaron que iban a hacerlo. Cuando la hicieron salir del aula, ella clamaba que era inocente.

Oí la voz de mamá que me llamaba para ir a cenar.

― Tengo que cortar. Estamos por comer y quiero hablarle a papá de esto.

― Esta bien, pero luego llámame y cuéntame todo lo que diga tu papá acerca de esto ¿ok? ― pidió Carly ― Y si el teléfono te da ocupado, será mi madre hablando con mi abuela sobre absolutamente nada, de modo que llama a la operadora para pedir una interrupción de urgencia.

― De acuerdo ― dije y colgamos.

― ¡Papá! ― grité.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Dónde estás?

― ¡En la sala!

Fui a la sala y me paré cerca de él, que estaba reclinado en su mecedora.

― Papá, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de decirme que la Srita. Briggs había sido arrestada por cultivar droga en el macetero de la ventana?

Antes de que pudiera responder, sonó el timbre.

― Voy yo ― dije y le dediqué una mirada cargada de significados ― Después quiero que me cuentes toda la historia.

Él suspiro.

― ¡La cena está lista! ― volvió a anunciar mamá desde la cocina. Abrí la puerta de calle. Dos hombres en traje de civil estaban de pie en el porche.

― Hola ― dije.

― Hola ― contestó uno de ellos ― Estamos buscando a Martin Puckett.

Me crucé de brazos. Puedo reconocer a un detective apenas lo veo.

― ¿Puedo ver su placa? ― pregunté.

El hombre sonrió y mostró rápidamente su credencial. Me hice a un lado para permitirles el paso.

― Oh por Dios ― dijo mamá al salir de la cocina. Se veía bastante confusa. ― Estábamos a punto de sentarnos a comer y no me gusta demorarme porque la bebe se pone muy molesta… ¿Quieren acompañarnos?

Siempre invita a la gente a cenar, incluso sin tener la más mínima idea de quienes son.

Los detectives se miraron.

― En realidad, necesitábamos hablar unos minutos con el señor Puckett para aclarar algo ― dijo uno de ellos.

― Bueno, ¿pero no tienen apetito? ― argumentó mamá ― En algún momento tienen que comer. ¿No?

― ¿Cuál es el menú? ― dijo el detective nº 2 con ojos brillantes ― Hay muy buen olor.

― Carne asada ― dijo mi madre con una sonrisa alentadora dirigida a él ― Con papas y arvejas.

― ¿Y salsa? ― preguntó el hombre.

Mamá asintió.

― Por supuesto ― dijo ― Jamás serviría carne asada sin salsa.

― Eso me suena muy bien ― dijo el detective. Nos dijo que su nombre era Marcus y que su compañero era el detective Owen.

Fueron a lavarse ambos las manos y nos sentamos a comer.

― Entonces ― dije con tono casual ― ¿la Srita. Briggs va a estar en el colegio mañana?

― Oh, sí ― repuso el detective Marcus ― Ni siquiera la llevamos a comisaría.

― ¿De veras? ― preguntó mamá ― Parece que las madres del colegio se enteraron de una versión distinta. Dijeron que la habían llevado a la cárcel y demás.

― Mmmm ― dijo el detective Owen ― Nos limitamos a interrogarla en la oficina del colegio, confiscamos el macetero y lo llevamos al laboratorio para hacer un análisis.

― ¿Y qué encontraron? ― preguntó papá.

El detective Owen pareció incomodo.

― Encontramos una cantidad de semillas suficiente como para producir unos cien gramos de droga.

Mi padre apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

― No creerán realmente que Francine Briggs cultivaba droga ¿no? ― Mi madre parecía muy divertida ― La conocemos hace años, y si hay una persona escrupulosa…

― Oh, no señora ― dijo el detective Marcus ― Estamos seguro de que ella no sabía que estaba infringiendo la ley. Pensó que cultivaba maíz.

― ¡Maíz! ― exclamó mamá ― ¿De dónde saco ella esa idea?

― Alguien le dio semillas para que las plantara ― explicó el detective

Mamá se miraba confusa.

― ¿Puedo saber que hay detrás de todo esto, por favor? ― dijo papá

El detective Owen suspiró.

― Lo que hay detrás de todo esto es…bueno complicado. Porque a pesar de lo que ella creía, es un hecho que la Srita. Briggs cultivaba droga ― Hizo una pausa para comer unas arvejas.― En terreno propiedad del colegio, lo cual agravaría el cargo de tenencia de droga.

― ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que ustedes puedan retirar los cargos?― pregunto mi padre con tono sobrio.

― Bueno ― dijo el detective Marcus ― en realidad vinimos aquí para ver si los directivos del colegio están dispuestos a no entablar un pleito y pagar una multa.

― ¿De cuánto es la multa?

El detective Marcus carraspeó.

― 13 000 dólares.

Mi padre suspiró, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

― Se que no suena bien ― se apresuró a decir el detective Owen ― pero no podemos limitarnos a fingir que no hemos encontrado droga cultivada en una propiedad escolar.

Mi padre se mordió los labios con expresión irónica.

― Supongo que no ― dijo.

― ¿Puedo preguntarles como llegaron a investigar el macetero de la Srita. Briggs?

― Recibimos una llamada anónima ― contestó el detective Marcus

Papá hizo a un lado su plato sin tocar

― Tengo una última pregunta ― dijo ― ¿La Srita. Briggs recuerda quién le dio las semillas?

El detective Owen hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

― Oh si señor ― sacó una libreta del bolsillo y la abrió ― Un chico llamado Freddie Benson.

Estamos investigando esa información.

Después de haberse marchado los detectives, mi padre se encerró en su estudio durante unos minutos. Luego volvió a la cocina, donde mamá y yo lavábamos los platos, y dijo:

― Freddie Benson y sus padres van a venir a tomar café con postre dentro de treinta minutos.

― Estupendo ― aprobó mamá con calma.

― ¿Estupendo? ― repetí incrédula.

― ¿Cuál es el problema Sam? ― Preguntó mamá ― Tenemos café y justo hoy compré unas galletas en la panadería.

― No me refiero al postre, mamá ― gemí yo ―. En primer lugar, ¿Por qué tienen que venir aquí los Benson? ¿Por qué no pueden salir a algún lugar y hablar con ellos?

― Sugerí que nosotros podríamos ir a su casa ― dijo papá ―, o tal vez vernos en algún lugar. Pero son dermatólogos y no tienen mucho tiempo libre.

― ¿Pero café con galletas y no sé que mas? ― pregunté ―. Esto no es un acontecimiento social.

― Querida, ¿puedes sacar el juego de café? ― pidió mamá. Se volvió hacia mi padre ― Martín, ¿por qué no vas a ver si las chicas están haciendo su tarea para el colegio?

Pensé que tal vez no era una cosa mala que los Benson vinieran a casa. Después de todo, no los conocía y tal vez podría tomar venganza contra el avergonzándolo.

De pronto sonó el timbre y llegue hacia la puerta. Papá estaba dando la mano a los padres de Freddie.

― Y esta es mi hija Sam ― me presentó.

Estreché la mano de Richard Benson. Era alto, pelo oscuro y era casi como Freddie.

Pero su mamá, Marissa Benson se parecía más a Freddie, con su piel suave y olivácea, las mismas pestañas largas.

― Hola, Sam ― dijo con afabilidad ―. Estábamos deseando conocerte.

― Es un placer ― dijo el Sr. Benson.

Eran de una cortesía decepcionante. Me pregunté cómo esas dos personas normales habían criado a Freddie.

― Hola mi nombre es Freddie ― dijo Freddie, y extendió la mano.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco. Por suerte, mamá me llamó y salí corriendo hacia la cocina mientras papá hacía pasar a todos a la sala.

― Ya saqué el café ― dijo mamá ―. Tengo que ir a la sala para estar con los invitados. ¿Podrías servir tú? Ah, y pregunta también quién quiere galletas.

Se deslizó fuera de la cocina. Yo suspiré. Ahora tenía que ser la camarera de la familia. Por no decir la camarera de Freddie Benson. Maravilloso.

Entre a la sala para entregar las tazas de café.

― Gracias Samantha ― dijo Marissa.

El Sr. Benson tomo la taza de café y sonrió. Serví a mis padres y luego presente la bandeja a Freddie.

― Hola ¿me podría traer el especial de pollo?

Por un instante quise golpearlo con la bandeja en la cabeza.

En lugar de sacrificar la bandeja, decidí darle yo misma el café a Freddie. Quería dejarlo caer en sus rodillas. Pero justo cuando se lo tiraría encima extendió el su mano hacia la mía y lo tomo.

― Gracias ― exclamó él

― ¿Galletas? ― pregunté a todos en la sala.

Ambos asintieron cortésmente, y yo volví a la cocina a buscar las galletas. Estaba por salir cuando Freddie apareció en la puerta.

― Disculpe ― dijo ― pero me gustaría hablar con el gerente. Nuestra camarera, una joven muy torpe, no pasa por nuestra mesa desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo quisiera más café.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina.

― Tu camarera esta fuera de servicio ― dije en tono cortante. Le puse el plato de galletas en las manos. ― Lleva esto.

Como de costumbre, él no pareció notar mi estado de ánimo.

― Bueno ¿qué opinas de mis padres? ― preguntó.

― Parecen… muy buenos ― dije.

― La mayor parte de la gente se siente nerviosa con ellos ― comentó en tono indiferente.

― No sé por qué ― dije con aire altivo, y deje caer unas servilletas en la bandeja.

― Porqué ambos son dermatólogos ― explicó Freddie ―. Mis amigos siempre piensan que mis padres se dedican a estar mirando la cara de la gente a ver si encuentran alguna imperfección. Tú entiendes.

Freddie sonrió y se acercó a mí.

― No te preocupes ― susurró ―. Mañana te diré si necesitas una consulta o algo por el estilo.

― ¡Sal de mi camino! ― grite. Pase junto a él y me dirigí a la sala.

― Bueno ― estaba diciendo papá ― les pedí que vinieran porque tenemos que hablar de la Srita. Briggs

― ¿La profesora que trafica con droga? ― preguntó Marissa para mayor claridad, mientras yo dejaba las galletas sobre la mesa.

― Bueno, que cultiva droga ― la corrigió papá ― Y vea usted que interesante, la policía nos comento que fue Freddie quien le dio las semillas.

Me senté junto a mi madre y observé a los Benson. Parecían estar muy nerviosos. Todos miramos a Freddie.

― ¿Esas semillas? ― Preguntó él con inocencia ― Pensé que eran semillas de maíz.

― Estoy seguro de que fue así ― dijo mi padre en tono bondadoso.

― La Srita. Briggs adora el maíz. ― agregó Freddie con una sonrisa de orgullo.

― Bueno, fue muy generoso de tu parte darle las semillas. ― Papá hizo una pausa para revolver su café. ― Pero además está ese pequeño detalle de la llamada anónima que recibió la policía.

Pensé que a Marissa se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas, tan exasperada se le veía.

― Freddie, por Dios…

― Mamá, no hice más que darle las semillas ― dijo Freddie en tono 'sincero'. Había abierto mucho los ojos. Cualquier chico sabe que eso los hace parecer más francos.

― El tema es ― dijo papá con suavidad ― que la policía graba las llamadas anónimas.

― ¿De veras? ― preguntó Freddie muy nervioso. Su taza de café se balanceó sobre el plato.

― Así es ― dijo papá ―. De hecho, dos detectives acaban de estar en esta misma sala hace treinta minutos. Me hicieron escuchar la cinta y me preguntaron si conocía a la persona a quien pertenecía la voz.

Solté una pequeña carcajada a lo que mamá me miro con una mirada desaprobatoria. Papá estaba mintiendo. Los detectives jamás enseñaron una grabación.

― El hecho es que Freddie llamó a la policía e informó que se estaba cultivando droga en un edificio escolar… Bueno, ahí está la contradicción. ― dijo papá

― ¿Qué dijeron los detectives? ― quiso saber Richard ― ¿Van a presentar cargos?

― En realidad, no ― lo tranquilizó papá ―. Pero en lugar de eso, debemos pagar una multa.

― ¿De cuánto? ― preguntó de nuevo.

A pesar de que había otras cuatro personas en la habitación, oí que Freddie, ansioso, tragaba saliva.

― ¿Alguien quiere más café? ― ofreció mamá con si típica indiferencia en los momentos críticos.

― No, gracias ― dijeron los señores Benson al unísono.

Mi padre dirigió una breve mirada a mi madre, luego volvió hacia los Benson.

― La multa es de 13 000 dolares.

El Sr. Benson devolvió un poco de su café. Totalmente sorprendido apenas pudo formar una frase.

― Y...Ya veo ― dijo.

Hubo un largo silencio. El ambiente de tensión que había en el cuarto podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Freddie permanecía sentado, con las manos cruzadas sobre las rodillas.

Yo estaba deleitada. ¡Por fin alguien le iba hacer pagar algo a Freddie Benson! Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

― Bien. ― El Sr. Benson se volvió hacia su hijo. ― ¿Freddie? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se va a pagar esa multa?

― No ― dijo Freddie, apesadumbrado.

― En realidad, yo sí tengo una idea ― intervino mi padre.

Lo miré sorprendida.

― Tuve un otoño muy agitado ― continuó ― En consecuencia, no tuve tiempo de hacer todo el trabajo de jardinería que me habría gustado. Tengo árboles que necesitan ser podados, hojas que hay que rastrillar y, además, autos que requieren lavado.

Tuve una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago.

― Sí Freddie pudiera invertir unos cuantos fines de semana en hacer eso ― dijo papá ―, creo que valdría los 13 000 dólares.

Los ojos de Freddie se agrandaron.

― Oh, bueno, yo no sé nada de…

― Me parece razonable ― dijo Marissa Benson apoyando una mano firme en el brazo de su hijo ―. ¿Por qué no arreglamos para que Freddie esté aquí alrededor de las nueve el sábado por la mañ…? ― Se interrumpió y me miró. ― Mi Dios, Sam. ¿Te sientes bien? Te has puesto terriblemente pálida. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? ¿Sam? ¿Sam?

* * *

><p>La noticia de 'La maestra cultivando droga en una escuela' se esparció rápidamente por Seattle. Los directivos de Ridgeway no habían hecho comentarios formales, salvo para decir que los maceteros han sido prohibidos en las ventanas de todas las aulas.<p>

— ¿No te encanta la manera en que la Srita. Briggs simuló no saber cómo es la droga? — me preguntó Freddie mientras leía el diario por encima de mi hombro. Alcé la vista hacia sus ojos cafés. — Es probable que la pruebe desde hace años.

Tenia que soportarlo ahora que él también era parte de la asociación para el baile de Otoño. Algo bueno me pasaba por primera vez y el venia a arruinar todo.

Doblé el periódico.

— No voy a hablar contigo — contesté en un susurro.

— Acabas de hacerlo — repuso Freddie, molesto —. Además, estás obligada a hablarme. Mañana voy a ir a tu casa.

— No me lo recuerdes.

— ¿Te cuento lo de la llamada telefónica que me hizo la Srita. Briggs anoche?

— No.

— Estaba recostado en el sillón, comiendo unas pasas de uva, y suena el teléfono —continuó Freddie — Atiendo y oigo una voz gruñona y sarcástica que dice: "¿Hablo con el joven Benson?"

Suspire. Resultaba difícil no escuchar las historias de Freddie. Jamás le pasa algo normal.

— De modo que contesté: "No, esto es un centro de rehabilitación para drogadictos; ¿está preparada para admitir que tiene un problema?", y colgué — dijo Freddie —. Pero después me sentí re nervioso toda la noche, de miedo a que volviera a llamar.

Lo miré. Ahora que hablábamos del tema de las semillas, no pude menos que sentir un poco de curiosidad por todo el asunto.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esas semillas?

Freddie sonrió apenas.

— Gary Wolf.

— ¡Gary Wolf! — exclamé. Sabía que Gary andaba en malas compañías, pero de todos modos resultaba sorprendente.

Shannon se aclaró la garganta en el frente de la habitación.

— Disculpen — dijo con su dulce y suavecita voz.

— Era mi primer día aquí — susurró Freddie — y por casualidad me senté al lado de él durante el almuerzo. Gary me dijo: "Eh, compañero, ¿te gusta compartir?"

— Pensé que se refería a compartir una fiesta, amigos, o algo así — continuó —. De modo que le dije que sí, claro, y Gary siguió: "Bueno, entonces esto te gustará". Y me entrego una bolsa con semillas.

— ¿Entonces por qué se las diste a la Srita. Briggs?

Sonrió.

— Bueno, no quería plantarlas yo mismo, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué eran.

— Oh, vamos —repuse con amargura —. Como si no lo hubieras sabido.

— Es que no estaba del todo seguro — se defendió Freddie

Lo miré sin compasión.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que llamar a la policía?

— Oh, sólo para divertirme un poco — contestó Freddie con naturalidad.

— ¿Divertirte? — repetí incrédula —. Pudiste haberte metido en un problema muy serio, ¿sabes? Tuviste suerte de salir tan fácilmente de todo eso.

Freddie me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

— Me alegro que te preocupes por mí y que siempre me estés dando tus sabios consejos. ¿Qué haría yo sin tus palabras de advertencia y censura?

— Lo digo en serio, Freddie. Lo que hiciste fue completamente ridículo. Estoy segura de que muchos estarían de acuerdo conmigo.

— Si hubieras estado allí cuando vinieron los policías, no dirías eso. — Sonrió con expresión soñadora. — Te digo que fue mejor de lo que esperaba. De haber sabido que tenías hora con el dentista, habría esperado un día más.

Acercó su silla a la mía. Nuestras rodillas se rozaron y yo sentí una agitación en el pecho. Deseé no ser la siempre tan consciente de su contacto. Deseé no recordar la sensación que me había provocado su mano en mi cintura.

— Hablando de otra cosa — dijo Freddie — ¿por qué estás en la comisión del Baile de Otoño? Pensé que nunca ibas al Baile de Otoño por una cuestión de principios o algo parecido.

— Tal vez haya cambiado de opinión.

— ¡Oh, qué bien, alguien te invitó!

— Dije "tal vez" — contesté, tajante.

— Mmmm — dijo Freddie —. Eso significa que todavía nadie te invitó, pero que te anotaste en la comisión del Baile de Otoño en la esperanza de encontrar un montón de personas que se mueren por ir y tampoco tienen acompañante.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Alguna vez dije que me muero por ir? — pregunté —. ¿Lo hice? ¿Acaso esas palabras salieron de mi boca?

— No — admitió Freddie —. Sólo estoy adivinando.

— Bueno, pues no adivines.

— Esta bien — dijo Freddie en tono de aprobación —. Y ahora, si de veras quieres que sigamos charlando, pregúntame qué pasó en mi baile de fin de curso del primer año.

— Tal vez te asombres — repuse lentamente —, pero a mí no me importa lo que pasó en tu baile de fin de curso de primer año.

—Vaya si me asombra —dijo Freddie —. Porque me sentí muy mal, y creo que tú habrías estado muy complacida.

Miré hacia el frente del aula.

En el pizarrón, Shannon escriba posibles nombres para el baile con su adornada letra cursiva. Hasta el momento había escrito NOCHES ALPINAS, GLORIOSO BAILE DE OTOÑO Y ROMANCE EN LA MONTAÑA.

— De veras creó que podemos encontrar algo mejor — dijo ansiosa — Ninguno de estos nombres es... bueno, bastante "bueno".

— Está bien — me dirigí a Freddie —. Cuéntame la anécdota.

Después de todo, oír su relato iba a ser mejor que escuchar a Shannon.

— Muy bien — comenzó Freddie alegremente —. Fui al baile de fin de año con una chica que me parecía imponente, y después de bailar la cuarta pieza, me dice: "¡Esta vez sí seguiste el ritmo!".

En ese momento sentí un nudo en el estómago. "Una chica que me parecía imponente", repetí para mis adentros. ¿Qué clase de chica consideraría él imponente?

Freddie me observaba.

— ¿No es horrible? — dijo —. El hecho de decirme que esa vez sí había seguido el ritmo es un insulto muy grande. ¿Cómo crees que había quedado el resto del tiempo?

Enderecé los hombros y traté de serenarme.

— No es una historia tan humillante como pensé que iba a ser. Cuéntame otra.

Freddie sacudió la cabeza.

— Primero dime con quién vas a ir a el Baile de Otoño — repuso —. Es decir, suponiendo que ya tengas acompañante. ¿Qué daño puede causarte? A la larga, todos vamos a enterarnos, ¿no te parece?

Shannon volvió a aclararse la garganta.

— Disculpen — dijo —. Agradecería que ahí atrás no hablen tanto. — Sonrió con gentileza, absolutamente cautivadora con su blusa celeste y su falda corta. —Bien, como iba diciendo, si sus padres alguna vez fueron a Suiza, o a algún lugar cercano a Suiza... — pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa al llegar a este punto; me pregunto si alguna vez miró un globo terráqueo — hagan que me llamen para charlar acerca de la donación de sus recuerdos de viaje.

Freddie seguía mirándome.

— Dime quién es, Sam — susurró —. Prometo no reírme.

— ¿Por qué estás tan interesado?— pregunté —. ¿Con quién irás tú al baile?

— ¿Yo? — dijo Freddie con aire travieso.

— Si, tú — repetí. Recordé su conversación telefónica con Adam y el corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza. — ¿A quién vas a llevar a...?

Me detuve, súbitamente consciente de que la habitación había quedado en silencio y de golpe, Freddie y yo éramos el centro de la atención de todo el mundo.

Freddie sonrió.

— Lamento no poder ir al Baile de Otoño contigo, Sam — dijo en voz alta y clara —, pero ya me lo pidió alguien.

Sentí que me sonrojaba.

— Tú... tú sabes que no te estoy pidiendo...

— No debes avergonzarte — dijo Freddie con suavidad —. Tendrías que habérmelo pedido antes.

— ¡Jamás te lo pedí!

— Disculpen — dijo Shannon con un pestañeo —. Creo que nos estamos apartando de nuestro objetivo. ¡Por favor, atención todos! ¡Piensen en suizo!

Me abaniqué con una libreta. Por lo menos, ya no nos miraban.

— ¿Por qué no me dices con quién vas a ir tú, Freddie? — Dije con aspereza —, ¿O es un secreto?

— En absoluto — contestó él —. Iré con _Shannon._

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo! En el próximo capitulo sucederá lo que muchos han esperado :3 ¡YA MAÑANA iOMG!<strong>

**Gracias a todos por sus alertas! Y no se desanimen por el rumor que anda corriendo sobre ese tal 'Brian' que ya odio. Los quiero! **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hello! Aquí yo :B Perdón por haberme tardado, no me maten D: ahora si ya no los distraigo más. Nos vemos abajo!**

**Fic AU & OCC. Adaptación**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7.- El beso<p>

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué pasa conmigo? — le pregunté a Carly esa tarde mientras caminábamos con las manos entrelazadas hacia mi casa en medio de la brillante luz otoñal.<p>

Carly suspiró compasiva.

— Sam — dijo con cautela —, sé que sólo tratabas de poner a Freddie en su lugar, pero ya sabes cómo es. Nunca se toma nada en serio y le encanta burlarse de ti… —Frunció el ceño. — Oh, no pensarías que iba a invitarte, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! — dije indignada, mientras me ruborizaba furiosa —. ¿Por qué iba a pensarlo? ¿Por qué iba a desear pensarlo? ¿Acaso alguna vez dije dos palabras positivas sobre Freddie Benson?

— No — admitió Carly —. Ni siquiera recuerdo que hayas dicho una sola.

Me apretó una mano.

— Y va a ir con Shannon — proseguí —. ¿Cómo voy a seguir viviendo después de esto? Todos creerán que soy patética. Piensan que invite a Freddie, ¿te das cuenta? ¡A Freddie! El chico que llevara a la chica más popular de Ridgeway.

— Oh, yo no apostaría a que de veras van a ir juntos. Es probable que Shannon no recuerde quién es cuando vaya a buscarla — dijo Carly entre risas.

— No sé — dudé en tono sombrío —. Después de todo, ella sí se lo pidió… Al menos, es lo que Freddie dijo. Me pregunto qué diablos le ve.

— Sé que tú no lo soportas, pero hay algo atractivo en Freddie — comentó Carly.

— ¡Atractivo!— repetí — Atractivos son los cachorros, atractivo es el jamón, atractivo es el chocolate… Atractivo es el tocino…

— Se me ocurre que su cabello — dijo Carly meditativa, ignorándome —. Parece que lo tiene tan suave…

— ¿Suave? — Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al imaginarme tocando su revuelto pelo castaño. Alejé el pensamiento de mi mente. — ¿Por qué no te acompaña Freddie a tu casa, si eso es lo que sientes? — dije con desdén.

— Repito: no lo soportas— constató Carly rápidamente —. En fin ¿Qué me cuentas de mi propio problema con respecto al Baile de Otoño? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Suspiré. Francamente, me alegró cambiar de tema.

— Está bien, recuérdame en qué punto estábamos. En la actualidad no puedes ir, a menos que lo hagas con Gib, ¿correcto?

— No, a menos que encuentre una mentira muy convincente para explicar porque tengo que ir a la biblioteca con un vestido semiformal — dijo Carly, resentida.

— De acuerdo…

Permanecí en silencio un momento.

— ¿Y? — me urgió ella —. ¿Tienes alguna buena idea?

— Tengo una — dije con cautela —. Aunque no creo que se la pueda llamar una idea de veras buena.

— Oh, habla — se impacientó Carly soltando el agarre de nuestras manos.

Inhalé una larga bocanada de aire.

— ¿Quién es tu compañero de laboratorio en la clase de Snotty?

Carly frunció el ceño.

— _Jeremy_ ¿Por qué?

— ¿No te gustaría ir al Baile de Otoño con él? — dije, tratando de mostrar algún entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No te gustaría ir al Baile de Otoño con Jeremy?

— ¡Ya te oí! — Me interrumpió Carly — ¿Con Jeremy? ¿Estás loca?

— Sí — contesté — ¿Qué tiene de malo Jeremy?

— Te diré — contestó Carly en tono presumido — Desde que entramos a Ridgeway jamás a dejado de estornudar.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? — dije con interés a pesar mío.

Carly abrió la boca de sorpresa.

— Bueno ya sabes suelta moco y baba y lo más importante ¡ME PUEDE ENFERMAR!

— Tal vez ese día ya no este enfermo.

— ¿Estas bromeando?

Solo le sonreí.

— Por dios Gibby ya no luce tan mal después de todo.

Suspire.

— Pero aun así no vas a tener que ir con ninguno de los dos — dije.

— Explícate Sammy — dijo ella con desesperación.

Luego recordé el 'Sammy' por parte de Freddie ¿Qué nunca podía descansar de el?

— No me digas Sammy, lo odio y lo sabes. Y acerca del baile, bueno yo pensé que como Snotty se la pasa esperando que todos los que trabajen en pareja se enamoren, creí que si le explicaba que tú y Jeremy de veras querían ir al Baile de Otoño juntos — Carly gimió y yo hablé en voz más alta —entonces él podría, tú sabes, hacerle ver las cosas a tu padre.

— Antes que nada — dijo Carly —, y debes creerme, esta es sólo una de muchas, muchas razones, Jeremy jamás demostró el menos interés en mí — De repente, lanzó una risita.

— Aunque supongo que podría regalarle pañuelos para ganarme su confianza.

Yo también reí.

— Quizá con esa acción se enamore de ti, se casen, tengan hijos los cuales podrían nacer igual que enfermos que el…

Carly gimió.

— Escucha Sam, esto no tiene nada de gracioso. ¿No puedes proponer algo mejor?

— Bueno, trataré —dije vacilante.

— Está bien — aceptó Carly — Te llamaré más tarde.

Nos despedimos y me encaminé a casa.

Una vez adentro, oí a Anne que parloteaba con mamá.

— ¿Por qué no puedo hablarle? — decía.

— Porque vino a ayudar a papá con el jardín, querida — dijo mi madre —. Y no quiero que lo distraigas.

— Bueno, ¿le puedo decir hola?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Puedo hacerle, digamos, cinco preguntas?

— No.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Preciosa, acabo de decirte…

— Bueno, ¿Sam puede hablarle?

— Anne, eso es diferente. Se conocen del colegio.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Si ella puede hablarle, yo también!

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me dirigía a la cocina. ¡Imaginen que alguien tenga celos de mi maravilloso privilegio de hablar con Freddie!

— No te preocupes, Anne — le dije — No quiero volver a hablar nunca con Freddie.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó ella — ¿Por qué no te invito al Baile de Otoño?

La mire fijo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Anne sonrió satisfecha.

— Llamó tu amiga Wendy y me dijo que te dejaba un mensaje: Dile a Sam que lamento lo de Freddie.

— Pedazo de animalito entrometido…— le lancé en tono cortante a Anne.

— ¡Sam! —se escandalizó mamá.

— Bueno, es la verdad — exclamé al borde de las lágrimas — Y mañana no va a ser capaz de mantener la boca cerrada frente a Freddie, y...y…— No pude pensar en otra acusación contra mi hermana, pero necesitaba liberarme de algo más. — ¡Y probablemente me hará quedar como una tonta más grande aún!

* * *

><p>El sábado por la mañana, un golpe en la pared me despertó de repente. Sonó como si una piedra enorme hubiera azotado a un lado de mi casa.<p>

Hundí la cara en la almohada y traté de volver a dormirme.

El golpe se produjo de nuevo. Luego se produjo el inconfundible sonido de mi ventana al ser abierta.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. ―No, no puede ser, me dije.

― Hola, Sam ― Su voz se parecía extrañamente a la de Freddie.

Me di vuelta en la cama. La cabeza de Freddie asomaba por la ventana de mi dormitorio, ubicado en el segundo piso.

― Esto tiene que ser un mal sueño ― dije. Volví a cerrar los ojos.

― No, es la realidad ― me corrigió Freddie.

Espié. Freddie todavía estaba allí, con la armadura para podar árboles de papá.

Nos miramos en silencio durante un momento, cosa rara en él, que habla tanto. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera yo? ¿Qué gritara?

Por fin, dije:

― ¿Sabías que entrar por la fuerza en un lugar es un delito? Trata de ingresar a la universidad con eso en tu solicitud.

Freddie sonrió.

― Bueno, no rompí nada y no voy a entrar. ― Pareció reflexionar. ― Pero es un buen punto. ― Miró mi habitación. ― Wow, tienes un tocador.

― ¿Y?

― Mi mamá tiene uno ― dijo ― Siempre pensé que era un mueble que aumentaba tu sentido de la vanidad o que...

― Mira ― dije. Me senté en la cama, manteniendo la sabana sobre mi pecho. Tenía puesto otro camisón tipo baby-doll y no quería oír ningún comentario. ― ¿No se supone que debes estar trabajando?

― Estuve trabajando casi dos horas ― protestó Freddie ―. Y todo el tiempo tu hermanita se queda parada debajo del árbol y me hace preguntas, y tu padre se asoma por la ventana de su dormitorio diciendo: ―No, esa rama no. Esa ramita tampoco.

― Bueno, eso es el resultado de cultivar droga en clase ― dije yo.

El teléfono sonó en el vestíbulo ubicado frente a mi dormitorio. Miré en esa dirección. Volvió a sonar.

― ¿No vas a contestar? ― preguntó Freddie con una sonrisa.

Vacilé. ¿Por qué no atendía otro? ¿Por qué tendría puesto ese estúpido camisón? ¿No había aprendió la lección aquella vez que Freddie vino a mi casa? Suspiré. El teléfono volvió a sonar y tomé una decisión. No iba a permitir que Freddie Benson me tuviera de rehén en mi propia cama.

Hice a un lado las sabanas y fui hacia la ventana.

Freddie abrió mucho los ojos y silbó.

― Wow Sam, ese es mucho mejor que el otro…

Cerré la ventana con violencia. Casi no tuvo tiempo de sacar los dedos del camino. Se las arregló para permanecer allí, aferrado al antepecho.

― ¡Será mejor que vayas a atender el teléfono! ― gritó a través del vidrio ―. ¡Puede ser alguien que quiera invitarte al Baile de Otoño!

Luego perdió el equilibrio y se deslizó por la pared como una chinche de agua.

En línea estaba Nate Garner.

― Hola, Sam. Tasha me dejó ¿Quieres ir al Baile de Otoño?

Ahora bien, eso resultó ofensivo en varios niveles.

Primero, ¿Cómo sabia que no tenía ya cita para el baile? Segundo, ¿Por qué me estaba invitando a mí? Si bien no resulto ser la primera elección.

Oí que Nate carraspeaba y me di cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? ― Antes de invitar a una chica al baile consigue modales ― ó algo así como ― ¿A que te refieres exactamente? ― Bien eso no resultaba correcto.

Finalmente, inhalé una profunda bocanada de aire.

― Me encantaría ― dije.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde almorcé en la sala del comedor. Dado que no quería compartir mesa con Freddie. Toda mi familia junto con Freddie decidieron hacer un picnic en el jardín.<p>

Subí a mi habitación ya que había terminado y me dispuse a leer un poco de Historia.

Las voces provenientes de la mesa de picnic flotaron con claridad a través de mi ventana abierta.

― Veo que casi terminaste con los árboles del costado norte de la casa, Freddie.

― Papá, ¿por qué siempre dices norte y sur en lugar de izquierda o derecha o algo así?

― Porque es más preciso.

― Mi padre usa norte y sur, digamos, en forma exclusiva ― dijo Freddie ―. Y, francamente, eso me vuelve loco.

Anne estaba sentada a su lado.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Bueno, por ejemplo si lo estás ayudando a mover algo, como esa pesadísima silla que mi madre no deja de hacernos trasladar de un cuarto a otro. Justo cuando te estás tambaleando debajo de todo ese pero, él dice: Ten cuidado, que el lado este no raye la pared. Y entonces tiene que detenerte y calcular dónde está el este, mientras tu columna vertebral se acorta dos centímetros.

Mamá se echó a reír.

― Abandono el caso.

_Cierra la ventana y vuelve a tu libro_, me ordené a mí misma, pero no pude hacerlo. Permanecí junto a la ventana, hipnotizada, observando cómo almorzaban.

No logré apartar los ojos del grupo reunido alrededor de la mesa de picnic. Eran la viva imagen de la familia perfecta. A todos se los veía muy bien juntos, incluso a Freddie. De repente me pareció que él encajaba allí con toda naturalidad.

Dormí una larga siesta y, cuando me desperté, la casa estaba en silencio. Miré por la ventana y vi que el auto no estaba en el camino de entrada. Probablemente, toda la familia se había ido a algún lugar. Tal vez habían llevado a Freddie con ellos. Tal vez estaban en el juzgado, empezando los trámites de adopción.

Decidí probarme mi vestido para el baile frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de mis padres. Mamá me había ayudado a elegirlo unos días antes. Ella tenía la esperanza de que alguien me invitara al baile.

Saqué el vestido. Era muy sencillo, de seda negra, no llevaba tirantes, mas sin embargo tenía unas cosas misteriosas de poner y sacar a mitad de camino entre mangas y guantes, que se colocaban en los brazos.

Me puse el vestido y casi me hago una hernia al abrochar el cierre de atrás. Metí los brazos en las cosas parecidas a mangas y taconeé a través del vestíbulo para ir a mirarme en el espejo de mis padres.

No podía negarlo. El negro me quedaba muy bien. Tal vez Nate y yo nos enamoremos en el baile. Tal vez la noche fuera mágica y romántica como en las películas.

Suspiré. Tal vez, si me recogía el pelo, luciera mejor.

Me levanté el pelo y lo aseguré con una enorme cantidad de tres broches que encontré en la cómoda de mamá. Varios mechones cayeron enseguida, de modo que decidí ir a buscar más broches al baño de abajo.

Estaba en mitad de la escalera cuando oí un ruido.

Me quedé inmóvil, aferrada a la baranda.

― ¿Quién es? ― pregunté.

Silencio.

― ¿Quién es? ― volví a decir con voz un poco más temblorosa.

En mi radio de visión apareció Freddie.

Suspiré irritada.

― ¿Por qué no me contestabas? ― dije en tono cortante.

― No podía ― farfulló

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿.No se supone que debes estar trabajando en el jardín?

Freddie bostezó.

― Estaba cansado, y tu mamá dijo que podía dormir una siesta en el sillón.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Esto sí que iba a resultar un castigo. Más que un jardinero o algo así, Freddie parecía parte de la familia. Supongo que es una suerte que mi madre le diera permiso para dormir en el sillón y que no le haya dicho _"¿Por qué no vas arriba y te recuestas en la cama de Sam? Ella también está durmiendo la siesta__"_ Menos mal que no bajé envuelta en una toalla o que…

― Estás diferente ― dijo Freddie de repente.

Baje la vista para mirar mi vestido de baile, consciente por primera vez de lo que llevaba puesto.

― Oh, yo…yo…no acostumbro a pasearme así por la casa. Fue solo que…

― Se te ve estupendo ― declaró Freddie se acercó al pie de la escalera ― Ven aquí.

― Solo estaba…― volví a empezar, pero Freddie extendió la mano para tomar la mía y me hizo bajar los escalones que faltaban para llegar al vestíbulo del frente.

― No bromeo, se te ve estupendo ― insistió, inclinando la cabeza a un costado ― El negro te sienta bien.

Lo miré escéptica, esperando que empezara a burlarse de mí.

― ¿Estas jugando verdad? ― pregunté.

-No ― dijo lentamente ― Además tu pelo brillante te sienta bien. ¿No iras a llevarlo recogido verdad?

Demasiado consciente de mí misma, me toque el pelo sujeto con los broches.

― Pensé…

― No, es absolutamente necesario que lo lleves suelto.

― Espera ― Saqué los tres broches ― ¿Ves? Ahora es demasiado.

― De ninguna manera ― dijo Freddie ― Ahora está mejor.

Extendió la mano y la deslizó por las puntas de mi cabello. Sus dedos rozaron mis hombros desnudos y se detuvieron allí de forma casi imperceptible.

De golpe, me quedé sin aliento. Había permanecido igualmente cerca de Freddie aquel día en el laboratorio, pero esto era diferente. El aire que había entre nosotros estaba electrizado. De alguna manera, resultaba maravilloso y perfecto estar de pie junto a él, con mi vestido para el Baile de Otoño, sintiendo su contacto ligero y cálido en los hombros.

― Oye ― dijo Freddie con suavidad ― ¿Cómo haces para que se te formen esos rulos en el pelo?

― Mmmm… ¿Esto? ― dije yo ― Me lo enrosco en un dedo.

Freddie hizo un bucle con su propio dedo en mi cabello, y luego lo soltó, mientras miraba como se deshacía.

― Claro…Así ― dijo.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con su mirada.

Olí el sol y el viento en su pelo y su ropa. Era un olor bueno, limpio. Me hizo pensar en el otoño y en las hojas y en manzanas asadas y en la Noche de Brujas y en fogatas y en pilas de heno, y en otras cosas que no recordaba desde hacía años. Durante un momento, pareció que toda mi infancia estaba incluida en el aroma de Freddie, mientras el permanecía cerca de mí al pie de la escalera en esa tarde de otoño, con la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas.

Freddie todavía me miraba, sonriendo con tanta dulzura que supe que, si le decía lo que pensaba en esos momentos él contestaría: Se con exactitud a qué te refieres. Su expresión era tan distinta a la de constante vanidad que le era propia, que bajé los ojos confundida.

Su frente tocó la mía. Nuestras narices chocaron con algo de sorpresa. Pensé que iba a besarme pero ni siquiera pensé en detenerlo. Sus labios rozaron apenas los míos.

Luego él se apartó y me miró, sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de esa inquietud que sólo le había visto unas pocas veces, sólo que ahora estaban más penetrantes, y mucho más tiernos. Cerré los ojos y Freddie volvió a besarme con _más urgencia esta vez._

Sus manos se hundieron en mi pelo para sostenerme la cabeza.

Mi mente se nubló. O no, el mundo se estaba nublando Freddie me sostenía con la adorable presión de sus manos en mi nuca. Apoyé las palmas de mis propias manos en su pecho y me estremecí sorprendida. Él temblaba.

Me hizo apoyar de espaldas en la baranda de la escalera. Las barras de madera se me clavaron en los hombros, pero no me importó. Puse la mano en su nuca. Su pelo era tan suave como imaginaba. Y desee que no dejara de besarme nunca.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y papá entró como una tromba, seguido de mi madre, que llevaba a Debbie sobre la cadera.

Grité con lo cual probablemente destrocé el tímpano de Freddie, y nos separamos de un salto.

― Por Dios, ¿Qué sucede? ― dijo mamá

― Nada ― Me toqué la nuca con gesto nervioso. Tenía la piel húmeda ― Me asustaron eso es todo.

― Lo siento querida ― dijo ella ― ¿Durmieron una linda siesta?

Mi madre comenzó a desatar los lazos del pelo de Debbie.

― ¿Freddie? ¿Sam?

Pero nosotros no respondimos. Estábamos demasiado ocupados mirándonos fijo, con la clase de sonrisa prolongada, lenta e intima que en general se asocia a parejas que se han visto separadas por la guerra o alguna calamidad, y luego vuelven a reunirse.

* * *

><p>― Hola, ¿Qué tal? ― dijo Freddie con suavidad.<p>

― Hola ― le conteste en un susurro.

Era domingo, un día después de nuestro beso, y Freddie había venido a lustrar el auto. Pero en lugar de ponerse enseguida a trabajar, me sorprendió en la cocina. Yo le había dado la mitad de mi sándwich tostado de queso, y ahora estábamos sentados a la mesa, limitándonos a mirarnos fijo.

No podía creer lo bien que me sentía allí con él ¿De veras era ese el chico al que tanto había odiado durante el primer mes de clases? Está bien, tal vez no fuera exactamente odio. Pero él me había vuelto loca al hacerme sentir tan aburrida, tan estirada, tan… hija del director.

Sentada con él en esa mañana soleada, mirándolo mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de agua, observándolo mientras él me observaba a mí, que terminaba el sándwich de queso, me sentía cualquier cosa menos aburrida.

Freddie extendió la mano y me apartó unos rizos de la frente.

― El pelo te brilla bajo el sol. Es reluciente.

Me sonroje.

― Mmmm reluciente. Nadie nunca uso esa palabra para describir mi pelo.

― Es una buena cualidad para el pelo ― dijo él ―. En especial si brilla bajo el sol y tiene esos hermosos rulos.

Por un instante más nos miramos el pelo, los ojos, la piel. Luego me sentí vagamente consciente de los familiares sonidos otoñales que provenían del jardín. Anne que saltaba sobre una gran pila de hojas, mamá diciéndole que dejara de hacerlo porque las hojas rastrilladas había que ponerlas en bolsas.

― Será mejor que te pongas a trabajar ― le dije a Freddie con suavidad ―. Mis padres pueden comenzar a preguntarse qué está pasando.

Freddie levanto una ceja.

― ¿De veras quieres que me ponga a trabajar?

Me encogí de hombros.

― Bueno, no, no quiero exactamente que tú…

― Piensas demasiado en lo que debería hacer la gente Sam ― dijo él con dulzura.

― No es verdad ― me defendí.

Él me sonrió.

― ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué es tan importante que lustre el auto y embolse algunas hojas? Ni siquiera tus padres parecen demasiado severos al respecto.

― Escucha ― dije, poniéndome rígida ―, sólo porque pienso que, si estás en la casa de alguien para trabajar como castigo, no quiere decir que yo sea una aburrida, mojigata y pesada hija de director, con nada mejor que hacer que…

― Sam, tranquila ― Freddie me apretó las manos entre las suyas. ― ¿Quién dijo que eras aburrida o mojigata o cualquier otra cosa?

_Tú_, quise contestarle, al recordar de golpe todo lo que había oído decirle a Adam aquel día en el baño. Está bien, tal vez no haya dicho exactamente que yo era aburrida o mojigata, pero podía muy bien haberlo hecho.

― Bueno… tú… hace unas dos semanas… yo oí…

Pero no pude terminar de hablar Freddie me había rodeado la cara con sus manos. Sus penetrantes ojos cafés estaban fijos en los míos.

― No eres aburrida en absoluto, Sam ― susurró con voz ronca.

Volví a abrir la boca, pero no logré encontrar mi voz.

Él sacudió la cabeza, alejo sus manos de mi cara y sonrió.

― Sabes, me gustaría haberme atrevido a pedírtelo.

― ¿A pedirme qué?

― Que me acompañaras al baile.

Sentí que el corazón se me agrandaba.

― ¿Pensaste en invitarme a ir contigo al Baile de Otoño?

El asintió.

― Pero creí que no aceptarías. Parecías odiarme tanto.

― ¡Odiarte! ― dije, riéndome.

Me miró con expresión irónica.

― Es difícil de creer ¿eh? ¿De dónde pude haber sacado esa idea?

Me sonrojé. Aquella conversación escuchada en el baño… bueno, probablemente la había interpretado mal.

Le di una patada por debajo de la mesa .

― Bueno, ¿y qué es Shannon? ¿Tú segunda elección?

Freddie se encogió de hombros.

― Oh, fue ella quien me invitó. No iba a decirle que no. Además, ¿había otra manera mejor de darte celos?

― ¿Quieres decirme que aceptaste llevar al baile a la chica más linda del colegio sólo para darme celos? ― pregunté.

― Acepté llevar a la chica a quien algunos consideran la más linda para darte celos ― contestó ― ¿Funcionó?

― ¡Estas loco! ― Le dije

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, Freddie y yo seguíamos hablando con toda naturalidad cuando oí que Anne subía por la escalera. Había decidido no decir nada más acerca del trabajo en el jardín. Tal vez él tuviera razón, tal vez, en efecto, me tomaba las cosas demasiado a pecho algunas veces. Después de todo, ¿qué me importaba si lustraba o no el auto? Todo lo que deseaba era mirar fijo los ojos de Freddie<p>

En eso estaba precisamente cuando llegó Carly. Al vernos sentados en la mesa, pareció sorprenderse un poco.

― Hola ― dijo con cautela.

― Hola, Carly ― respondió Freddie.

Yo sonreí. A esa altura, prácticamente explotaba de ganas de contarle a Carly lo que pasaba con Freddie.

― Acerca una silla.

Carly se sentó.

― Escucha, vine porque… ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos con respecto a Jeremy? ¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?

― ¿Qué cosa? ― preguntó Freddie. De modo que tuvimos que contarle toda la historia del dilema de Carly con respecto al Baile de Otoño.

― No es muy buena idea que digamos ― dijo Carly en tono sombrío.

― Oye ― protesté ofendida.

Freddie pareció reflexionar.

― ¿No quieres ir con Gibby?

Ella lo miró. Él se encogió de hombros.

― Está bien, debes ir con Jeremy. En realidad, creo que no sé nada de él.

― Siempre esta enfermo ― se apresuró a decir Carly.

― Carly ― la previne yo,

― Oh, está bien, de todos modos, es la mejor idea ― dijo ―. ¿Llamarás a Snotty, Sam? ¿Por favor?

¿Cómo hago para meterme en estas situaciones? Sin embargo, me sentí contenta de poder resolver el dilema del Baile de Otoño de Carly. Llevé a la mesa el teléfono inalámbrico y la guía telefónica.

Mientras marcaba el número, Carly se aferró a mi muñeca con tanta fuerza que casi me la separa de la mano.

― Asegúrate de decirle que no mencione esto frente a la clase o algo por el estilo. Dile… dile que resultara doloroso para Gibby.

― Está bien, está bien ― dije con impaciencia. El teléfono de Snotty ya estaba sonando.

― ¿Hola?

Aclaré mi garganta.

― Por favor, ¿Podría hablar con Snotty… quiero decir, con el Sr. Stern?

― Habla Snotty

― Oh, hola ― dije yo ―. Bueno, soy Sam Puckett.

― Hola, Sam. ― No parecía sorprendido por mi llamada. ― ¿Quieres hablar de tu tarea? ― dijo, muy dispuesto.

― Este… no ― dije yo ―. Es por algo personal.

― ¿De veras? ― Saltó Snotty enseguida.

Me sonrojé. Carly y Freddie se reían por lo bajo.

― En fin, sí, aunque no se trata de mi. Se trata de Carly y Jeremy.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Los conoce? ― dije con timidez. Claro que los conocía.

― Sí ― volvió a decir Snotty.

― Bueno, es sólo que… quieren ir juntos al Baile de Otoño.

― Me encanta la idea ― dijo Snotty ― Supuse que llegarían a gustarse.

― Sí, pero el tema es que no pueden porque el padre de Carly dice que debe ir con el primer chico que la invite y ya alguien lo hizo. Y entonces pensamos que…

― ¿Qué pensaron? ― quiso saber Snotty.

― Pensamos que tal vez usted puede llamar Al papá de Carly y…

― ¿Y qué?

Trague saliva. Snotty no me estaba facilitando las cosas, por cierto.

― Y convencerlo de que… dado que usted en cierto modo los puso en pareja… esperábamos…

― Oh ― dijo Snotty, comprendiendo al fin ― Claro.

― ¡Gracias! ― dije aliviada.

― Ningún problema, Sam ¿Me das el número de Carly? ―

Se lo di.

― Y, además… ¿podría no mencionarlo en clase? ― dije- Porque Gibby…, quiero decir, el chico que invitó a Carly antes, se sentiría muy mortificado.

― Por supuesto ― afirmó Snotty ―. Soy un maestro en el arte de la sutileza.

― ¿Quieres que vuelva a llamar para contarte cómo anduvo todo? ― dijo.

― ¡No! ― exclamé ―. Quiero decir, no, está bien así. Estoy segura de que nos enteraremos por el papá de Carly.

― Muy bien. Adiós. ―

― Adiós ― respondí débilmente, y colgué.

— Wow, de veras es tétrico pensar que Snotty tiene mi número de teléfono —reflexiono Carly, arrugando la nariz.

La miré.

— ¿Cuan tétrico crees que me resulta a mi pasar que fui yo quien lo llamo? — Dije —.Es probable que tenga pesadillas por el resto de mi vida.

— Bueno, Gracias, Sammy — dijo Carly enseguida — Eres una diosa.

— Miren, no quiero entrometerme — intervino Freddie —, ¿pero Jeremy sabe que va a llevar a Carly al Baile de Otoño?

Carly y yo nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos.

Entonces hicimos que Freddie llamara a Jeremy y le dijera que, por vía clandestina, se había enterado de que Carly iría con él al baile si la invitaba. Por supuesto pensó que eso era estupendo. Es probable que haya estado enamorado de Carly durante años.

* * *

><p>— Pareces preocupada, Sam — observó el señor Bob, el gerente nocturno de la cafetería donde trabajaba.<p>

— ¿Ah? — dije en tono ausente.

— Espero que no te pase nada malo — dijo el señor Bob en tono sombrío.

— No, me siento muy bien.

En realidad, estaba pensando en Freddie. Lo hacía a menudo en esos pocos días transcurridos desde nuestro beso. En ese preciso instante recordaba como lo veía el día anterior, cuando habíamos estudiado juntos en la sala de su casa. Nos hallábamos sentados cada uno en un extremo del sofá, y nuestros pies cubiertos con calcetas se tocaban. El Pelo de Freddie estaba tan revuelto como siempre. Incluso cuando leía, tenía la cara más animada que yo conocía. Sus cejas se juntaban, sus ojos recorrían las páginas con rapidez, su boca se movía con intima diversión…

— ¡Sam! — me llamó al orden el señor Bob.

Un auto acababa de estacionar junto al sistema de intercomunicación.

— Lo siento —balbuceé. Apreté el botón del intercomunicador ― Bienvenidos a nuestra cafetería ¿Desean hacer su pedido? ― Dije todo tan rápido que no creo que me haya entendido.

— Quisiera un refresco por favor — dijo una voz totalmente rápida.

Oh, estupendo, un sabelotodo. Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta la gente sé que los pobres infelices como yo que deben trabajar en una cafetería no tienen mucho sentido del humor al respecto?

El señor Bob puso un vaso de refresco y una pajita en una bolsa y me entrego todo. Me asome por la ventanilla de atención a los clientes.

— Es un dólar, por favor.

Freddie me sonrió desde su auto.

— Hola — dije sin darme cuenta — Estaba pensando en ti.

— ¿De veras?

Me ruboricé. Muy sumisa, tome su dólar.

— Gracias, señorita — dijo en voz demasiado alta —. Usted tiene un excelente estilo para atender a los clientes. Estoy seguro de que le espera una brillante carrera aquí. Ah, y se la ve adorable con ese uniforme.

Luego se alejó a toda velocidad.

Tapé mi sonrisa con una mano. El señor Bob me miró con expresión sombría, pero evitó mis ojos. Me pregunté adonde iría Freddie.

El intercomunicador volvió a sonar.

— ¿Hola? — dije distraída.

— ¡Sam! — dijo el señor Bob, escandalizado.

La persona que estaba en el auto se echo a reír.

— ¡Hola! — gritó era Freddie de nuevo.

Pidió otro refresco. Yo seguí sonriendo después de dársela y luego observé cómo se alejaba en su auto.

— Sam — protestó el señor Bob —.Pensé que podía confiar en que no se te ocurriera hacer que tu novio te visitara en horas de trabajo.

— ¡Mi Novio! — Exclamé.

Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mis ojos brillaban.

_¿Novio?_ repetí para mis adentros. De repente, me sentí hermosa.

Esa noche soñé que unos chicos levantaban una construcción sobre mi dormitorio. Oía el ruido de sus herramientas de trabajo y los gritos que cruzaban entre ellos. Uno sonaba como Freddie y el otro como Adam.

―No, aquí — decía el chico con la voz de Freddie — Quiero que ella lo vea apenas se despierte.

―Es un gesto en verdad romántico — decía 'Adam' — Pero esto pesa una tonelada.

―Bueno, así está bien — decía 'Freddie' —. ¿Todavía tienes los guantes puestos? Correcto, no tenemos que dejar huellas digitales…

Me di vuelta en la cama y caí en un sueño profundo.

Al día siguiente, estaba sentada en la mesa, en pijama, llevándome cereal a la boca en una especie de letargo matutino, cuando papá dijo desde la sala:

— ¿Qué demonios hay en el jardín?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que habrá en el jardín? Ñekeñeke.<strong>

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Pasamos los 50 wii ¡LOS AMO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta vez no tarde tanto. Me alentaron mucho los reviews del capitulo anterior ¡USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES! **

**iCarly no me pertenece. Es del genio Dan Schneider. **

**Fic AU & OCC. Adaptación**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8.- No eras quien yo creí.<p>

* * *

><p>Mamá y yo nos miramos sorprendidas. Ella puso una galletita entre las manos regordetas de Debbie y enseguida fuimos a la sala.<p>

— ¿Dijiste que había algo en el jardín, querido? — dijo mi madre. Su cara todavía estaba adorablemente hinchada de sueño.

— ¡Miren! — Exclamó papá indignado— ¡Miren la monstruosidad que hay en nuestro patio!

Mi madre espió por la ventana.

— ¿de dónde habrá venido? Es hermoso.

Mi padre levantó los brazos.

— ¡No se de donde vino! ¿Y como que hermoso? — Me miró. — ¿Por qué sonreías?

— Por nada — Dije con rapidez. Me acerqué más a la ventana, rozando las cortinas con la cara. El objeto que había en nuestro jardín delantero era un kiosco con un arco de flores rosas y blancas. Dentro de este había un pequeño piso de madera y al costado tenia unas pequeñas escaleras para subir.

* * *

><p>Freddie arrojó otro puñado de hojas sobre la enorme pila que había armado después de rastrillar toda la tarde junto al camino de entrada.<p>

― Fue una locura lo que hiciste ― le dije mientras rastrillaba las hojas del patio.

― Ni tanto. Me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas ― comento con una sonrisa.

― Por cierto ¿Cómo le hiciste? Para conseguir las flores, el kiosco y esas cosas.

― Tengo mis mañas ― dijo ― A propósito, gracias por ayudarme a rastrillar.

Yo también arrojé hojas sobre la pila.

― No te ofendas, pero no lo hice para ayudarte ― dije ― Fue mi regalo del Día del Padre para papá, además era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el luego de permitirnos quedarnos con el kiosco.

― Sí… ¿entonces tu regalo es rastrillas hojas?

Hice un gesto de asentimiento.

― Papá es una de esas personas que nunca sabe que pedir, entonces dice que quiere regalos caseros.

― Oh, igual que mi abuelo ― comentó Freddie ― Para el Día del Padre le di un ridículo bono de regalo válido por un día de rastrillar hojas en otoño, un día de juntar nieve en invierno, ese tipo de cosas.

Freddie dejó caer su rastrillo se estiró.

― ¿Eso no te da ganas de jurar que siempre le dirás a tus hijos que cosas bonitas y concretas querrás de regalo? ― Preguntó Luego se reanimó ― Sin embargo, tu padre estuvo muy bien al permitirte conservar mi regalo y… hacer una fogata con las hojas.

― Lo sé ― dije ― Fue algo muy extraño de su parte. Es probable que ahora esté adentro llamando a los bomberos.

Freddie echó a reír y miró el jardín vacío.

― Bueno, creo que ya hemos terminado, ¿Lo encendemos?

― Claro ― dije ― y fui a la cocina en busca de combustible y fósforos.

― Sam ― Llamó mamá desde la sala ― ¡tengan cuidado!

― Está bien…

― Puse un termo con chocolate caliente sobre la mesada, es para ustedes ― dijo.

― Oh que bien ― dije, apoderándome de él ― Gracias

Volví a salir y me di cuenta de que ya casi había anochecido. Entregué el termo a Freddie y luego, con mucho cuidado, derramé combustible sobre nuestra pila de hojas

Le mostré los fósforos.

― ¿Quieres encargarte de hacer los honores?

Él estaba bebiendo directamente del termo. Hizo una pausa y se limpió la boca con la manga.

― Por supuesto.

Encendió un fósforo y lo arrojó a la pila, que ardió casi blanca durante un segundo, para luego empezar a encenderse con más fuerza. Las hojas despedían un intenso olor a madera.

Bebí directamente del termo y contemplé el fuego.

Freddie, a mi lado, recogió su rastrillo y se apoyó en él, se estremeció.

― Me duele la espalda.

― A mi también ― Lo miré ― por supuesto la espalda no te dolería tanto si no hubieras robado el kiosco de esa tienda.

Se echó a reír.

― Llamaron a mis papás y tuvieron que pagar una fortuna. Dijeron que lo dejarían pasar esta vez, pero que a la próxima podría estar encerrado por años.

― ¿Freddie? ― sacudí la cabeza ― Fue un detalle muy lindo, pero _es una suerte que la suerte este de tu lado_. Y que tus papás siempre te estén apoyando. Imagínate que no tuvieran el dinero para pagar el kiosco y te hubieran arrestado.

― Bueno ― Freddie pareció reflexionar ― Ya no tendría que preocuparme por mi solicitud a la universidad. ― bromeó.

No le estaba prestando atención. Estudiaba su perfil bajo la fogata. Y ahí estaba tan hermoso y perfecto. Aún no podría creer que alguien como él se fijara en mí.

― Eh ― dijo Freddie ― ¿Qué pasa? ― Me sonrió, y de golpe me sentí mucho mejor, como siempre cuando me sonreía.

― Nada ― repuse ― Estoy muy bien

Extendió su mano en busca de la mía y la tomo.

― Sam ― dijo con suavidad ― de veras lamento haberle dicho a Shannon que iría al baile con ella.

― Está bien ― dije enseguida. No muy segura.

― No sé como zafarme ― prosiguió ― Además tu le dijiste a Nate que irías con el.

― Lo sé ― lo tranquilicé.

Freddie entrelazo su mano con la mía.

― Pero habrá otros bailes, ¿no?

― Correcto ― dije suavemente. Si en ese momento Freddie me hubiera propuesto escaparnos a México, le hubiera dicho lo mismo.

― Sam ― exclamó él de repente ―, tienes las manos sucias y rasposas.

Ambos miramos mis manos. Yo parpadeé.

― Ni me había dado cuenta ― dije.

Freddie sonrió. Con gran ternura deslizó las puntas de sus dedos por los míos. Observé su cara a la luz de la fogata. ¿Cómo pudo parecerme que era un extraño? Sentí que lo conocía de toda la vida.

Me acerqué a él. Él fuego crepitó, su aliento era dulce, olía chocolate, y yo me sentía feliz, tan feliz.

* * *

><p>El jueves por la tarde, estaba en el baño de las chicas pintándome los labios y observando a Shannon por el rabillo del ojo. Se la veía esplendida. En ese momento, me deprimió. De repente me sentí segura de que estaría tan hermosa en el Baile de Otoño, que Freddie se olvidaría de mí. Yo estaría obligada a no despegarme de Nate con las siguientes opciones: A.- Me hablaría todo el tiempo de Tasha B.- Me contaría infinidad de chistes groseros C.- Trataría de meterse una menta en la nariz D.- Trataría de meter una menta en mi nariz…<p>

― ¿Sam? ― dijo Carly, apareciendo súbitamente junto a mí e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos ― ¿Sam?

― ¿Mmmm?

Traté de calmar los latidos precipitados de mi corazón.

Carly estaba llena de noticias

― ¿Te enteraste? ― comenzó ― Gibby va a dar una fiesta después del Baile de Otoño y piensa invitar a todo el colegio.

Yo parpadeé

― Eso es una locura. Nadie invitaría a todo el colegio.

― Me lo dijo Gary Wolf ― afirmó Carly con insistencia.

― ¿De veras? ― Cuando se trata de fiestas, Gary Wolf es un experto ― El Baile de Otoño es mañana.

― Es verdad ― confirmó Shannon con su voz suave, sincera ― Aparentemente, sus padres decidieron irse de la ciudad ayer.

― Oh, pobre Gib ― dije ― Debe tener miedo de que no vaya nadie y por eso ha invitado a todo Ridgeway ― pensé en voz alta.

― Oh no, irá todo el mundo ― aseguró Shannon.

― En serió ― dijimos Carly y yo a coro. Shannon asintió, frunciendo levemente el ceño ante nuestras caras de incrédulas.

― Si ― dijo ― va a ser algo muy descontrolado.

― ¿Descontrolado? ― repetí.

Shannon sonrió con gentileza.

― Si, porqué Gibby no es, digamos, amigo de nadie. De modo que…en fin, no tenemos por qué ser cuidadosos en su casa. Los Gibson tienen una bodega en el sótano ¿Saben? Estamos planeando tomarla por asalto.

Fruncí el ceño.

― ¿Freddie está enterado de tus planes para…eh…tomar la bodega por asalto?

Durante un momento Shannon miró con cara inexpresiva.

― Oh si, toda la fiesta fue idea suya ― volvió a prestar atención a su imagen reflejada en el espejo y se aplicó lápiz labial en su perfecta boca en forma de corazón.

― ¿Qué opinan de este color? ― preguntó en tono reflexivo ― Se llama Rojo Alpino.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día en la tarde me dirigí a casa de Freddie. Tenia que hablar con el.<p>

― Hola Sam ― me saludó Marissa cuando abrió la puerta.

― Hola, Sra. Benson ― respondí ― ¿Está Freddie?

― Si, está en su cuarto con Adam, pasa ― dijo ― ¿Por qué no subes?

― Está bien ― dije ― Gracias.

Comencé a subir la escalera con lentitud. Había preferido que Adam no estuviera allí porqué deseaba hablar con Freddie a solas.

Mi conversación con Shannon me había tenido preocupada toda la tarde. No podía imaginar a un grupo de personas arrasando la casa de Gib…con Freddie detrás de todo el asunto. Claro que yo no era tan tonta como para dejarle la última palabra a Shannon, se tratara de lo que se tratara. Quería dar a Freddie la oportunidad de explicar que sucedía en realidad. Ahora bien, yo no había planeado escuchar a hurtadillas la conversación entre Freddie y Adam, pero cuando uno oye su propio nombre a través de una puerta cerrada, resulta difícil golpear y preguntar si puede integrarse mientras siguen hablando del tema.

― No, Sam no es la clase de persona que se metería en eso ― estaba diciendo Freddie.

― Claro supongo que no va por ahí tomando sótanos por asalto ― comentó Adam.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

― En fin, con respecto a ese asunto de la casa de Gibby… ― empezó Freddie.

― Oye tal vez no tengamos que tomarla por asalto ― replicó Adam ansioso ― ¿No crees que podrías convencer a Gibby de que nos deje entrar?

Freddie bostezó.

― Creo que, en este momento. Gibby haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Adam bufó

― Es cierto fue alucinante la forma en que aceptó enseguida tu sugerencia de que hiciéramos una fiesta en su casa.

Me mordí los labios ¿De modo que la fiesta había sido idea de Freddie?

― Si así soy yo. ― Freddie volvió a bostezar ― Estoy cansado

― ¿Te quedaste hasta tarde con Shannon?

¿Shannon? El solo pensarlo me hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago. No pueden creer que Freddie fuera a quedarse hasta tarde con Shannon.

― Mmmm…

― En fin, ya sé que no podrías haberte quedado hasta tarde con Sam ― continuó Adam ― Se acuesta a las ocho o algo por el estilo. ¿Verdad?

― Mmmm…

Mi mente era un torbellino. Esperé unos segundos que Freddie lo contradijera, pero todo lo que oí fueron unos murmullos y algo de risa.

No necesitaba oír más. Me apresuré a recorrer el vestíbulo en dirección a la escalera con el corazón desbocado. Había ido a confirmar que Freddie no planeaba aprovecharse del pobre Gibby, y descubrí en cambio algo mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. ¿Por qué Freddie no lo había contradicho? Él me había asegurado que nunca se burlaría de mí.

Jamás debí confiar él, jamás debí olvidar aquella conversación que él y Adam habían mantenido en la puerta del baño. ¿Cómo pude permitir que me gustara alguien que se aprovecha de Gibby de esa manera? ¿Cómo pudo gustarme alguien que se aprovecharía de mí?

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el cap. mas cortito, pero lo tenia que dejar así ya que el próximo es el ultimo capitulo. Me da tristeza que ya acabe el fic, pero bueno ya tengo listo el capitulo final y espero subirlo pronto, tal vez el fin de semana. ¡Besos de chocolate!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**El capitulo final. Ah que tristeza :'( Abajo agradeceré a todos y me pondré sentimental. No los interrumpo.**

**iCarly no me perteneció, no me pertenece & jamás me pertenecerá ¿ok? :( Todo es de Dan Schneider.**

**Fic AU & OCC. _Adaptación del libro 'Adorable Rebelde' de Dahlia kosinski : )!_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9.- Nuestro final perfecto.<p>

* * *

><p>A las siete en punto del día del Baile de Otoño, Nate llegó a mi casa, muy elegante con su traje azul marino y, en lugar de flores, me dio una caja con un ratón muerto adentro. Está bien, está bien, no era realmente un ratón muerto; era un ratón de imitación. Miré fijo el ratón, mientras Nate se reía a carcajadas; luego corrió hasta el auto en busca de las flores verdaderas. Oh, fue algo de veras distinguido, puedo asegurarlo.<p>

Mi madre nos sacó una foto en el porche delantero, parados uno junto al otro. Vi que, enfrente, Freddie subía a su auto.

— Oh, mira, ahí está Freddie — dijo Nate —. ¡Hola, Freddie!

Él miro en dirección a nosotros e hizo un ademán de saludo. Yo no dejé de mirar a otro lado.

* * *

><p>Llegamos al baile y la primera persona que vi fue a Shannon. Llevaba un vestido corto de terciopelo rojo con piel blanca en el cuello, el ruedo y las mangas. ¿Dónde encontraba esa ropa? Había recogido su pelo castaño en un gracioso rodete en la base de la nuca y, no obstante la opinión de Freddie sobre las chicas que llevaban el pelo recogido, se le veía estupendo. Su piel parecía terciopelo, sus labios eran rojos como su vestido… Me sentí una bruja a su lado.<p>

La primera persona que vio Nate fue a Tasha, y se apresuró a correr hacia ella para llevarle un vaso de ponche. Suspiré y fui en busca de mi propio vaso de ponche.

Permanecí solitaria junto a la ponchera, sintiéndome invisible, como un fantasma. El gimnasio estaba estupendo. Habíamos hecho un gran trabajo. El salón estaba repleto de sabanas negras con estrellas pegadas.

Miré a mí alrededor en busca de alguien conocido. Wendy pasó del brazo de Brad. Me dedicó una gran sonrisa y un gesto de saludo; evidentemente se sentía generosa para reconocerme.

Un momento después, localicé a Carly no muy lejos, en la pista de baile. Llevaba un vestido corto azul con algo así como lentejuelas cosidas en la tela. Tenía aros brillantes en forma de estrellas. Se miraba hermosa y Jeremy la miraba con reverencia.

Me sorprendió mirándola y levantó ligeramente las cejas. Yo conocía ese gesto. Me estaba preguntado si necesitaba compañía. Sacudí la cabeza.

Gib también estaba allí, con un traje demasiado chico. Había venido solo. Sentí compasión por él. El Baile de Otoño no era un acontecimiento para ir solo. Aunque supuse que yo también puede haber estado sola, teniendo en cuenta la atención que me prestaba Nate.

Shannon pasó con un revoloteo de su vestido de terciopelo.

— Por supuesto, Freddie y yo estaremos allí — le estaba diciendo a alguien —. Freddie lo planeó todo.

No pensé que pudiera experimentar una opresión en el pecho más grande aun, pero en ese momento sentí como si estuviera llena de nudos. ― Freddie y yo. ― Como si fueran una pareja formal.

Levanté la vista hacia las estrellas del salón. Había pasado horas pegando esas estúpidas estrellas, imaginado como una idiota que esa noche seria maravillosa y romántica.

— ¿Te duele el cuello?

La voz de Freddie en mi oído.

— ¿Qué?

Él sonrió.

— Estuviste mirando hacia arriba tanto tiempo que me preocupé.

Me di vuelta y me serví otro vaso de ponche.

— ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? — Preguntó Freddie extendiendo su mano hacia la mía, pero lo ignore. — Te llamé, pero tu mamá dijo que no estabas en casa.

— Entonces no estaba en casa — respondí en tono cortante.

Freddie me estudio un momento.

— Te ves hermosa

— Gracias.

Él sonrió vacilante. El traje oscuro y la camisa blanca hicieron que su sonrisa pareciera especialmente luminosa.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

— No

Me temblaba la mano. Dejé a un lado el ponche y empecé a alejarme.

Freddie me tomó del brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sam? — Preguntó con suavidad—. ¿Estás… estás enojada por que vine con Shannon? No te pongas celosa, ella…

— No es eso — Susurré en seguida.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

No pude Contestar. De repente se me había nublado la vista. Todas las luces brillaban mientras mis lágrimas estaban a punto de caer. ―No voy a llorar— me propuse con firmeza, y miré el piso.

— ¿Sam? — Insistió Freddie. Puso su mano bajo mi barbilla.

―No me toques — dije, pero levante la vista. Vi que descubría mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y que fruncía levemente el ceño.

— ¿Sam? —repitió.

Me Incliné hacia él. Parecía tan sincero que, de pronto, quise contarle todo lo que me preocupaba.

— Es sobre…

— Me encantó nuestra conversación telefónica, Sam — dijo Snotty vivazmente, surgiendo de la nada con Nate a su lado. Snotty era uno de los acompañantes, lo cual resulta una absoluta ironía, pero no importa. Me dedicó una gran sonrisa imbécil y se alejó.

— Hola, Freddie — dijo Nate con naturalidad — Sam, ¿Vienes conmigo?

Lo miré en medio de una bruma. Mi instante de intimidad con Freddie de golpe pareció muy lejano y completamente irreal.

— Oh… sí.

— Sam… — empezó Freddie.

Tome la mano de Nate, sin mirar a Freddie.

— Te veo más tarde — le dijo Nate por encima del hombro.

Miré mi reloj. Habíamos estado cuarenta minutos en el baile. Parecían cuarenta horas.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa de Gibby después de que comamos algo? — preguntó Nate.

Sacudí la cabeza.

— En realidad, no me siento muy bien — murmuré —. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?

El asintió.

* * *

><p>Ya en casa, saqué todo el maquillaje, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de color azul. Baje para cenar.<p>

Permanecí en silencio, ignorando las miradas que me dirigían mis padres. No dejaba de pensar en la fiesta de Gibby. Una parte de mí quería ir, pero la otra se rehusaba.

Suspiré estaba extendiendo la mano hacia la ensaladera cuando Debbie, súbitamente, golpeo su bandeja con el puñito.

— Ve — dijo.

Dejé caer la cuchara en la ensaladera e intercambié una mirada con mis padres.

— ¿Dijo algo? — preguntó mama en tono esperanzado.

— No se — contestó papa, mirando a Debbie con atención—. Debbie, ¿dijiste algo, tesoro?

—Ve — repitió Debbie.

Sentí que la comida se me quedaba atascada en la garganta.

— Vuelve a decirlo — Pedí en voz ronca.

— Ve — Dijo Debbie, obediente. Anne le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Mí corazón empezó a latir con violencia. Reconozco un presagio cuando me lo ofrecen.

— Tengo que ir a un sitio — dije, mientras me levantaba.

Papá pareció sorprendido.

— Pensé que te sentías mal.

Pero mamá se limitó a mirarme y luego miró a Debbie.

— Creo que está bien que vaya — dijo en tono ligero —. No vuelvas muy tarde.

— No te preocupes — dije.

Besé la frente de Debbie, Tomé mi suéter y me dirigí a la puerta del frente. Estaba corriendo incluso antes de llegar a la calle.

Sentí que debería haberme cambiado antes de venir. Tenía la cara pálida, sin una gota de maquillaje. Y mi vestuario no ayudaba mucho.

Bueno, ahora imaginen quien fue la primera persona que vi cuando llegue resoplando a la casa de Gibby, Shannon.

Estaba paseando por el jardín de adelante en medio de unas cien personas. Fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué estaban todos en el jardín y no en el interior de la casa? ¿Había llegado la policía y los obligado a salir? Pero ni, esa multitud se veía demasiado tranquila.

Me abrí paso entre la gente hasta poder llegar al porche. Freddie estaba en camisa, llenando vasos de un ponche misterioso. Gibby se encontraba junto a él.

Pete estaba también junto con otro grupo de gente.

— Oye, Freddie — dijo Pete —. ¿No vamos a entrar?

Freddie sacudió la cabeza mientras le daba a una chica un vaso lleno de ponche y le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas relampagueantes.

— No — dijo — Gibby y yo decidimos que nos quedaríamos aquí afuera.

— Pero…

— ¿Alguien quiere más ponche? — gritó Freddie, y enseguida se vio rodeado de gente que sostenía en alto sus vasos. Le dirigió a Gibby una sonrisa por encima del hombro.

— ¡Sam!

Me di vuelta. Carly estaba detrás de mí, con su nuevo acompañante Griffin. Estaban tomados de la mano. Me pregunte donde había dejado a Jeremy.

— Pensé que te sentías mal.

— Así fue — dije simplemente. Saludé con la mano es dirección a Griffin — ¿Qué paso? — le pregunté a Carly en voz baja — Esperaba encontrarme con un caos total.

—Ya se — contestó Carly bajando la voz. — Cuando Griffin y yo llegamos, había unas pocas personas en la casa y muchas atrás, junto a la piscina. Pero después vino Freddie y los obligó a todos a salir y poner orden.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Freddie poniendo orden? Yo había pensado que no le importaba lo destruida que quedara la casa…Creía que esa era la razón por la cual quiso que la fiesta se organizara allí.

— ¿Sam? Hola — dijo Carly haciendo castañear los dedos delante de mi cara —.¿Todo bien? Estas como flotando en el espacio.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar las ideas.

— Solo pensaba…

— ¿Qué paso entre tú y Nate?

Le aparte el brazo.

— Te lo cuento más tarde — dije —.Tengo que hablar con Freddie.

Me di vuelta, pero Freddie ya no estaba en el Porche. Mi mente daba vueltas. Yo no sabía que pensar ni que sentir ni que iba a decirle a Freddie cuando lo encontrara. Pero me abrí paso entre la multitud y al hacerlo, choqué contra Shannon y le hice derramar su ponche sobre su perfecto vestido. Solo pude articular un — Lo siento. —

Lo encontré en el patio de atrás, con una red en la mano, sacando vasos de plástico, y otras basuras de la piscina. El hecho de verlo hizo resurgir en mí el terrible dolor que había sentido al oírlo hablar con Adam ―No dejes que te engañe― me aconseje por debajo. Me había equivocado al confiar en él antes…No iba a volver a bajar la guardia.

Me detuve junto al borde de la piscina.

— Freddie — empecé — ¿Qué significa este repentino acto de limpieza?

Levantó la vista brevemente; sus ojos relampaguearon.

— ¿De qué hablas? Hay unos vasos en la piscina y, como puedes ver, los estoy recogiendo.

— Oh, y supongo que esto tiene algo que ver con que Gibby haría cualquier cosa que le pidieras — dije con brusquedad — Estás tratando bien a Gibby para que te permita saquear su sótano.

Freddie frunció el ceño.

— Te estás equivocando, Sam. Sé que no cuento con tu aprobación, que ni siquiera me acerco a tu tipo de vida acorde con tus principios, ¿pero tengo que disculparme por limpiar la piscina de alguien?

Levanté las manos al aire.

— ¡Como si esto se tratara de limpiar! Vamos Freddie, oí tu conversación con Adam. Sé que lo de esta fiesta fue idea tuya, sé que planeabas arrasar el lugar. Y sé…

Las palabras no lograron seguir saliendo de mi garganta.

— ¿Qué sabes? ¿Qué fueron exactamente lo que me oíste decir a Adam?

La cara me ardía. Trate de controlar la respiración.

— Que… estabas planeando convencer a Gibby de que te dejara en la bodega. Que…que…

— ¿Qué? — quiso saber Freddie, y apretó la mandíbula.

De repente, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

— Que te habías… quedado hasta tarde con Shannon…

Freddie torció la boca.

— ¿Qué había hecho qué?

Se incorporó y comenzó a acercarse a mí, pero extendí una mano para mantenerlo alejado.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse por mis mejillas. Una parte de mi quería volver corriendo a casa, pero también necesitaba seguir hablando.

— Me enloqueció pensar que de veras me estabas tomando en serio. Quiero decir, todo lo que hiciste fue insultarme y agredirme desde el principio. Para ti, solo soy un enorme estereotipo. Solo porque soy la hija del director, tú deduces…

— ¿Yo deduzco? ¿Yo deduzco? — Freddie me agarró el brazo. — que yo sepa, eres tú la que ha estado haciendo deducciones todo el tiempo.

— ¿Qué dices? — Pregunté, soltando mi brazo.

— Digo que, no importa lo que haga, siempre me consideras una especie de criminal. Te preocupas demasiado que la gente te vea como una chica seriecita porque eres la hija del director. Pero tú, solo porque a veces me guste divertirme y organizar algunas fiestas, tienes que pensar lo peor de mí. — Freddie respiraba en forma entrecortada. Sus mejillas ardían. — Oyes unas pocas palabras fuera de contexto y te dejas llevar por eso. ¿Acaso se te ocurrió preguntarme a mí que pensaba después de oírme hablar con Adam?...

Me sentí avergonzada.

— Bueno…yo… — Lo interrumpí.

— A veces Adam es un gran idiota — Continuó Freddie —. Si mal no recuerdo. Fue él quien saco a relucir el nombre de Shannon, yo estaba casi dormido. Y lamento no haber corrido en tu defensa, pero, francamente, _no me afecta demasiado lo que diga la gente. En lo que a mí respecta, la gente puede tener todas las locas opiniones que se le antoje_.

Freddie estaba ahora tan cerca que tenía la certeza de que podía oír los latidos de mi corazón. Todo lo que decía caía sobre mí en oleadas oscuras. Pensé en la conversación que había escuchado… ¿Qué había dicho el con exactitud? No demasiado. Fue Adam el que habló la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero yo enseguida culpe a Freddie de todo.

Levante la vista hacia él.

— Freddie yo... — dije desanimada — Lo siento. Supongo que… no pude olvidarme de tus bromas acerca de ser la hija del director…

— Sam — Freddie me acarició la mejilla. — Es difícil no hacerte bromas. Eres la persona de quien uno más puede burlarse en el mundo…Te enojas con tanta facilidad…— Extendió la mano y tomo un mechón de mi pelo para llevarlo detrás de mi oreja. — Nunca pensé en ti como si solo fueras la hija del director. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo?

Sentí que se me agrandaba el corazón.

— Supongo…supongo que estoy empezando a hacerlo en este mismo instante.

—Te amo Sam — dijo Freddie y entonces una hermosa sonrisa se adueño de mi cara.

Miré a Freddie un segundo y luego me acerqué y lo besé. Pareció sorprenderse, pero al cabo de un instante ya me estaba devolviendo el beso. Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos. Todo era igual al recuerdo de lo que había pasado aquel día junto a la escalera. Sentí vértigo, el mundo giró lentamente debajo de nosotros. Y los brazos de Freddie temblaron en mi cintura como si él estuviera muy nervioso. O muy feliz.

—También te amo Freddie — dije rompiendo el beso.

Nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo, y entonces me di cuenta de que habría sido mucho más conveniente para Freddie que todo esto hubiera sucedido en el gimnasio, cuando yo estaba maquillada y tenía puesto mi vestido negro. Pero una no puede elegir donde van a ocurrir las cosas y, si se pasa la vida planificando, puede ser que nunca sucedan. No me importaba nada más por que ese momento era hermoso. Freddie y yo éramos uno mismo.

Y este fue nuestro final perfecto…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh por cierto… las estrellas que brillaban en el jardín junto a la piscina de Gibby eran mil veces más relucientes, más hermosas, y más reales que las del gimnasio._

* * *

><p><strong>¡He aquí el final! Bien me pondré sentimental, quiero decirles y agradecerles el que me hayan recibido tan bien en mi primer fic aquí en Fanfiction. Nunca espere tener tantos reviews (Para mí es mucho), tampoco espere tener tantas visitas (Muchas personas no dejan reviews, pero su visita es muy importante :p) fue un gran recibimiento.<strong>

**Pero aquí me tendrán muy pronto de enfadosa con un nuevo fic… tengo varias ideas, que no serán adaptaciones, si no fics propios míos de mí :D Pero aun tengo que aclarar y ordenar todo en mi cabecita.**

**Gracias a todas esas personas que dejaron reviews y me alentaban mandándome mensajes privados ^^ **

_PrincessPocket001, seddieLove, SEDDIE-015, Caaro13, roxii, NataliaHRY, Tocino Boliviano 94, SEDDIEnto, SeddieLove2, KeNiiNiiCoL, JennMcFanSamy, BVYU, seddievampire, KSeddie, hi, Seddielove239, Seddiemiobsesion, NiraSwan, Only-Seddie, Mega-Ayu, aniaseddie4ever, ujfn, loveseddie, itwillrain09, Unacualquiera, TuGRANfan (aww *-*), Ingrid Malfoy Benson, uff, SeddieLuvPurple, __hhhhhuuuuuooooou, Me, roxana, y perdón si se me olvida alguien!_

**Los amo a todos ustedes… y claro a esas personas que aunque no dejaron review leyeron la historia :B ¿Ya les dije que los amo? ¿Sí? o.O ¿muchas veces? Pues no importa, se los digo de nuevo ¡LOS AMO! Nos vemos en la próxima...**


End file.
